


Success Probability 0%

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkwardness, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Card Games, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Tender Sex, Tenderness, mixes manga and anime canon, not DSoD compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Ever since their first duel, Joey had tried to beat Kaiba and knock that arrogant prick down a peg. He wanted to prove they were equals; he wanted Kaiba's respect. When Joey finally managed to defeat Kaiba, what he got was so much more than he ever would have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **General fic notes and warnings:**  
>  This is going to be a long one, folks! I'll be adding more tags as the fic progresses since it's easier that way. However, I do want to emphasize that later on in the fic there will be more graphic mentions of the child abuse both Joey and Kaiba suffered, but they aren't so descriptive that I thought they merited an archive warning, so I'm just mentioning it here and tagging the story for mentioning child abuse.
> 
> That being said, this fic is going to have a lot of tags by the end because I put a LOT of stuff in here--including multiple sex scenes--to build up Kaiba's and Joey's relationship.
> 
>  **Chapter notes:**  
>  When Kaiba mentions “Bakura” he means “Ryou”, because no one ever calls Ryou by his first name, just like they never call Kaiba by his.
> 
> Also, since this is post-canon, I took the liberty of using some cards from GX or later that may or may not exist in real life. That is not to say this fic is a GX crossover, just that I presume Pegasus would continue to create new cards on a regular basis as they do in real life, so I included some.

“Give up, Wheeler. There’s no way you can turn things around now. Just save us both time and forfeit.”

It was a long shot, but that was where Joey Wheeler excelled. It didn’t matter if Kaiba had his best card out while Joey had already used most of his. And so what if Kaiba had a 2000 life point lead on him? He wasn’t about to let that rich prick win another duel!

Smushing down the feeling in his gut that said Kaiba was right, Joey looked past his remaining two scapegoats to the behemoth that was Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Two more turns and Kaiba would have a clear shot at his remaining 1800 life points—unless he could pull the right cards. He just wished he knew _which_ cards those were...

“I’ve never surrendered a duel, and I ain’t startin’ today! Watch this!” Joey drew a card from the top of his deck—and groaned in dismay.

Kaiba laughed heartily from across the arena. “What’s the matter? Didn’t get the card you needed?”

Joey spared him a glare. Kaiba’s arms were crossed, his black turtleneck pulled taut across his chest. He’d forgone his usual coat, armbands, and weird belts, and without them, he reminded Joey of a pillar of black stone, imposing and immovable.

Joey frowned and eyed his spell and trap zone. “I use Card Trader’s effect to shuffle one card and re-draw.”

“Take all the do-overs you like, Mutt. You’re still going to lose.”

“We’ll see about that.” He squinted one eye, peeking anxiously at the card he drew, then a triumphant grin split his face.

“Oh yeah! I play the spell card ‘Cemetery Change!’ That means for the low price of a thousand life points, your Ultimate Dragon goes buh-bye.”

“You’re forgetting about my permanent spell card, Wheeler. Whenever a fusion monster of mine is destroyed, ‘Branch!’ allows me to bring back one of its fusion components to the field—you only traded one Blue-Eyes for a slightly weaker one!”

“Ya didn’t let me finish,” Joey scolded. “As the name implies, ‘Cemetery Change!’ also forces us to switch graveyards! Which means ya can’t summon back your old Blue-Eyes, ‘cause she’s mine now! Hehehe!”

“What?!”

Ultimate Blue-Eyes vanished in a roar, Joey’s Scapegoats disappearing with her. The panel holding their graveyards withdrew, taking the piles and swapping them.

“Haha! An’ that ain’t even the end of it! Next I’ll take a page from yer playbook. I discard a card from my hand and activate ‘Birthright,’ which allows _me_ ta summon yer Blues-Eyes instead!”

“Not so fast, Wheeler!” Kaiba shouted, discarding a card from his hand. “I activate my face down magic card, ‘Forbidden Graveyard’! That means you can’t summon anything from the graveyard this turn—you discarded a card for nothing. That was a good effort though.”

“Grrrrr!”

“Any more tricks up your sleeve?”

“Yeah, one more. I play ‘Reasoning’. Declare a monster level, and I’ll draw until I get a monster that can be normal summoned. If the monster I draw has the same level as the one you pick, every card I drew goes to the graveyard, but if it doesn’t match, I get to summon it, discarding everything else.”

“God, you’re long-winded. I pick four.”

Drawing the top card, he showed Kaiba the trap he’d drawn, followed by his ‘Flame Swordsman’.

“Aw yea! That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout! The monster I drew was my main man, ‘Flame Swordsman’! And since he’s a level five monster, I get ta summon him and discard the trap I drew.”

A life-size Flame Swordsman flashed onto the field. Joey discarded Reasoning, the last card he’d had in his hand. “It’s all up to you, old pal. I know ya won’t let me down!” The Swordsman nodded and assumed a battle stance.

“Alright, enough fooling around. This ends now!” Kaiba drew his next card and placed it in his hand next to his other two. “First I play my ‘Cost Down’ magic card.”

“Aw great…”

Kaiba smirked. “By sending one card from my hand to my graveyard, I can now summon my ‘Bitelon’ in attack mode.”

The one-eyed dragon appeared, and Joey shuffled back as the wind the Solidvision produced nearly sent him sprawling.

“My dragon has 2,400 attack points, more than enough to destroy your swordsman. Go, Bitelon!”

The force of the attack sent Joey to one knee, and he glared up at Kaiba as his life points dwindled down to 200.

“Just be glad you didn’t put your swordsman in defence mode, or else my Bitelon’s ability would have taken the last of your life points along with your monster. This is your last move, Mutt. Better make it count.”

Drawing his card, Joey placed it immediately on the field. “I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards.” He drew, and for a moment, just stared at the cards in his hand. No way was he that lucky…

“Come on! Just end your turn so we can finish this.”

“Oh, I’ll finish it alright. Here goes!” Slapping down a spell card, Joey shouted, “First I'll play the card ‘Reversal Quiz’. I'm forced to discard my hand and the cards on my field, and if I can guess whether the card at the top of my deck is a monster, trap, or spell card, then the two of us switch life points!”

“That's insane! You're risking the outcome of this duel on luck?”

“Sometimes gettin’ what ya want means takin’ a few risks.”

Joey knew his deck. Considering he'd used up most of his spell and trap cards, there was a pretty high chance his next card was a monster. He just hoped Lady Luck was still with him.

“Alright, here goes! I'm bettin’ the next card in my deck is...a monster card!” Joey flipped the card face up, beaming when he saw it was Gearfried the Iron Knight. He flashed the card to Kaiba. “Yea! Called it! And you know what that means. Now I get yer 2,800 life points, and you go down ta 200.”

The arena beeped as the counters changed to reflect their new life points. Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked as Joey did a happy jig on his side of the field.

“That was a decent move. Too bad you have no monster to press your advantage.”

“Almost right,” Joey corrected, halting his dance. “I _do_ have a monster to attack ya with.”

“I hate to break it to you, Wheeler, but that knight goes back to the top of your deck. You can't use him to attack me.”

“I wasn't talkin’ about Gearfried. I have somethin’ else ta take ya down with.”

“You're delusional. How do you expect to attack me when you have no cards in your hand or on your field?”

This time it was Joey's turn to smirk. “Because I’m summonin’ _this_ monster from the grave!”

Kaiba frowned.  “There are no monsters in my deck with that ability, and thanks to ‘Cemetery Change!’, all the cards in your graveyard are mine. All except…” Kaiba’s eyes widened as the realization struck him.

Joey cackled. “All except the ones I jus’ discarded! And now, _watch_. I sacrifice yer three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard in order ta special summon ‘The Blazing Mars’ in attack mode!”

A hologram of a man astride a giant, rocky, dragon-bird's head appeared. The man wore head-to-toe gunmetal armor with gigantic spiked shoulder pads, but even his getup looked plain compared to the thing he was riding. The odd creature had red, stoney, curving tusks sprouting from its neck, and both a beak and mouth full of pointed teeth. Kaiba just stared at it.

“What the fuck is that?”

“The thing that's gonna take ya down! Go, Burning Mars! Burn the rest ‘a Kaiba's life points ta cinders!”

The monstrosity gave a shrill, roaring squawk. A flaming ball appeared in its maw, and Kaiba took a calculating glance down at his spell and trap zone. Nothing. He had nothing to negate the attack, and with the beast’s attack points at 2,600, it had just enough strength to take out Bitelon and the measly 200 life points Joey had traded Kaiba.

Inclining his head, he met Joey's excited gaze as holographic flames incinerated him, the illusion so realistic it almost felt hot.

His life point counter beeped its last as the numbers dwindled to zero.

X

The dueling arena shut down and Kaiba grabbed his and Joey's cards. The platform hadn’t even lowered halfway when Joey vaulted over the side, whooping and running to meet Kaiba halfway.

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! I can’t believe I finally beat ya in a duel!” He handed Kaiba’s cards back to him while Kaiba finished separating the ones he had. “Ya ain’t losin’ yer touch, are ya, Kaiba?”

“Psh. Please. You get lucky one time and you think you’re Master of the Universe?”

“Grrf! You—just give me my damn cards, ya jerk!”

Kaiba raised his eyebrows and held the cards out tauntingly. Joey reached out, but before he could pull the pile from Kaiba’s grip, Kaiba's other hand latched onto his arm, securing it.

“Waddaya—? Let go ‘a me!”

Kaiba's expression grew sly, and Joey went instantly on edge, his free hand ready to strike out.

“But Wheeler, don't you want your prize?”

“Huh? We didn't bet anyth—mmph!”

Joey’s words cut off when Kaiba’s lips pressed against his. Joey's fingers unclenched, latching onto Kaiba's bicep to steady himself.

They broke apart a few seconds later, Joey panting out of surprise and Kaiba as smug as ever.

“What's the matter? You act like you've never been kissed before.”

“Wha—but you—I-I thought ya hated my guts?!”

“You weren’t worth my time before. Now that you’ve finally managed to prove yourself as a duelist, I’m willing to give you a chance.”

Joey pushed away from Kaiba, fist curling around his deck. “Why you pompous, self-absorbed prick! I got half 'a mind ta—”

“Do you want to fuck or what?”

Joey’s mouth snapped shut with a click of teeth. He looked the taller man up and down, focusing on the way his black turtleneck hugged his torso and how his earthy hair fell enticingly in front of his sharp, blue eyes. It was true that Kaiba was pompous, and self-absorbed, and a prick, but he was also handsome and witty. Joey had always felt a pull toward Kaiba—usually to throw barbed words or punches his way, but still. He’d always secretly enjoyed their traded insults…

“Earth to Mutt.”

“Huh?” Joey blinked a frustrated-looking Kaiba back into focus. “Sorry, guess I kinda zoned out—and fer the last time, I’m not a dog!”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Not a very well-trained one, at least. I tried your name three times, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh…”

“So do you want to come upstairs with me, or not?”

Joey debated for a moment.

“…Yeah…alright.”

They used the private elevator they'd taken down to the dueling arena to head back up to the Kaiba Mansion foyer. From there, Kaiba led the way up the great staircase and through a series of hallways.

Like the foyer, the hall had black marble floors veined with white lightning, with an accent runner in deep burgundy. Paintings hung between solid cherry wood doors on walls that were white to make a statement rather than because no one had bothered to paint them. Some of the paintings were of beautiful landscapes or abstract designs, but a few were portraits of sour faced men and women in fancy clothes. It gave Joey the creepy feeling that they were watching the two of them as they passed, and their expressions didn't seem to approve.

“Surprised ya don't need a map ta navigate this maze,” Joey commented, trying to take his mind off of the haunting canvases as they turned another corner.

Kaiba snorted. “I've lived here since I was a child. I’ve had ample time to learn the layout.” Kaiba stopped in front of a door at the end of a hall. “This will do.” Kaiba opened the door on silent hinges. He flicked on the light and turned the dimmer switch low.

Joey looked past Kaiba into a bedroom as rich and luxurious as he had expected. Of course _the Seto Kaiba_ would have satin sheets _and_ a down comforter, both on a bed large enough for five people. What was less expected was the mint chocolate color scheme and mountain of throw pillows that was overindulgent even by Kaiba's standards.

“Huh,” Joey said to himself.

“Problem?” Kaiba asked dryly.

“Uh, no. Just....was expectin’ ya ta have a Blue-Eyes bed, or holograms makin’ yer room look like a Bermuda oasis or somethin’. Never would ‘a guessed ya fer throw pillow guy.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, removing his black Ariat boots and placing them beside the door. “This is a guest room. I prefer my private quarters to remain private.”

Joey toed off his dog-eared sneakers and placed them beside Kaiba's shiny leather boots, nerves churning his stomach. A random part of his brain remembered Mai joking once that you could always judge the size of a man's ‘ego' by the shoes he wore. Comparing his ratty shoes to Kaiba's larger, well-kept ones, Joey wondered if there was any truth to that.

“Are we actually going to do this, or are you just going to stare at my footwear?”

Joey came back to the moment and looked up to see Kaiba propped up against the pillows, still completely clothed. One knee was pulled up with his hands clasped around it. It was the most relaxed pose Joey had ever seen him in.

“Jus’...workin’ up to it.”

One perfectly manicured eyebrow tilted. “By staring at my shoes? Is that a fetish of yours?”

Joey's face grew warm. “No! I ain’t got no weird fetishes.”

“Really?” Kaiba asked easily. “I do.”

Joey grinned. “Yeah, yer Blue-Eyes fetish.”

“The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a trademark of mine, much like Yugi’s Dark Magician, but I don't get turned on by it. Therefore, it's not a fetish.” Challenge gleamed in his royal blue gaze. “Perhaps if we ever get to having sex, you'll learn of one of my actual kinks.”

Joey just stared at him, not sure how to respond.

“Wheeler, you have five seconds to get on this bed before I find something better to do.”

Joey found himself climbing onto the opulent bed with it’s sinfully smooth and puffy comforter. He stopped about a foot from Kaiba’s long legs.

“Bit closer, Mutt.”

Joey huffed. “Yer actin’ like this ain’t outta the ordinary. Do ya often invite people over fer casual sex?”

“No, but I was under the impression you wanted to do this as much as I do. If I misread the situation, feel free to leave.”

“I _do_ want to, it’s jus’…” Joey shoved his bangs out of his eyes irritably. “This is weird, alright? Ya always separate yerself from everyone else, and we’ve done nothin’ but fight since the day we met, and now we’re about ta—it’s jus’ sudden is all.”

Kaiba sat up and twirled a strand of golden hair around his finger. He gave a light tug, his smile lacking its usual conceit. “Then let’s start slow.”

Leaning in close, Kaiba gave Joey time to pull back. When Joey’s hand lifted to comb through Kaiba’s own hair, his honeyed eyes darkening to amber, Kaiba brought their lips together. Joey adjusted to straddle Kaiba’s lap.

Joey’s breath was warm against Kaiba's mouth as Joey deepened the kiss. Joey’s other hand fisted Kaiba’s cashmere sweater, then changed tactics and smoothed over the soft material. Kaiba’s belly quivered as Joey’s fingers ghosted over it. Then the hand smoothed over his chest, and he sucked in a sharp breath when it grazed his nipple.

Joey caught the reaction and repeated the motion. Breaking their kiss, he slid his lips down Kaiba’s jaw. Moving Kaiba's sweater out of the way, Joey licked and sucked lightly along Kaiba’s neck. He felt a mix of arousal and pride when Kaiba moaned quietly, his hands running up and down Joey’s thighs.

“Don’t leave any marks,” Kaiba ordered, his voice gruff.

Joey snorted. “Ain’t like they’re gonna show. I ain’t never seen ya wear an outfit that didn’t cover ninety-nine percent ‘a yer body.”

“I wear suits to work. They don’t cover my neck.”

Joey pulled Kaiba’s earlobe between his teeth and worked it gently. Kaiba’s fingers gripped Joey’s thighs a little tighter.

“If yer worried 'bout marks, I could always suck somewhere no one’ll see it.”

Before he could register the movement, Joey found himself on his back on the pillows, Kaiba’s lips stealing his breath. He gasped as Kaiba pulled back.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Kaiba hovered over Joey and seemed to be considering the offer, a slight crease between his eyebrows. Joey recognized the look from all their duels; it was as if he were trying to guess if Joey had set a spell card or a trap.

“Before this goes any further, I need to know two things.”

Kaiba was suddenly business-like, his eyes boring into Joey’s in a way that was both unnerving and exciting.

“Uh, okay.”

“Do you have any STD’s I should know about?”

Joey frowned. He understood Kaiba’s concern, but it felt like an insult.

“No, I ain’t got no diseases.”

Kaiba held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. “Last question.” Drawing a square packet from his front pants pocket, he held it between his fingers like a trading card and smirked. “Are you allergic to any kinds of lubrication?”

Joey eyed the foil packet and felt his cheeks heat. Did Kaiba always carry lube with him? “N-no. At least, I don’t think so. I ain’t never used it.”

“Then you’ve been missing out.”

Kaiba set the packet aside. He reached for Joey’s belt, then paused to look up. “Let me know if I do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

Joey’s heart pattered at that. He knew Kaiba knew he was nervous, but he’d expected Kaiba to mock him for it. The fact he was concerned made Joey soften toward him a bit.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Not wanting it to get caught on anything, Joey slipped off his necklace and set it on the nightstand beside the Duel Monsters card locket Seto had already placed there. Joey hadn’t even noticed him wearing it.

Kaiba unbuckled Joey’s belt and freed it from its loops with a single tug before tossing it aside. The pants followed right behind, but he hesitated when his hands rested on the band of Joey's smiley face boxers. Kaiba grinned back at them before sending them to join the pile.

Joey felt himself harden more as Kaiba eyed him. One long-fingered hand snuck under Joey's t-shirt to tease his stomach. Joey grabbed the hand and sharp blue eyes shot up to meet his. Pulling back, Joey held that stare as he slipped off his final article of clothing. Kaiba's face blanked, and Joey’s stomach clenched.

Joey’s chest was a battlefield of scar tissue. The scars varied in shape and texture as much as they did in placement. Quite a few welts wrapped around his sides, and those ones Kaiba recognized as having come from a belt. A particularly strange mark caught Kaiba’s eye near Joey’s navel: a rounded triangle with small spots of unmarred skin polka dotting it. He suspected that one had involved an iron, but others were less identifiable.

“What? Ain’t ya never seen scars before?” Joey grumbled, his face feeling warmer and his arousal wilting as his anxiety doubled.

“How did you get these?” Kaiba asked softly.

Joey turned to examine a fascinating spot on the wall. “My old man, mostly.”

Kaiba's lips cut a hard line across his face. “Who'd have thought we'd actually share something in common?”

Joey's head snapped back around with a confused frown.

Kaiba hesitated before reaching for the hem of his sweater. He leveled a poignant look at Joey. “This stays between us, got that Mutt?” Before Joey could question him, Kaiba pulled the shirt off and dropped it beside the bed.

Joey’s intake of breath was loud in the otherwise silent room. Familiar welts peeked around Kaiba's ribcage, accompanied by large, circular burns peppering his arms and chest.

“Cigarettes?” Joey guessed, his voice low and tight in his throat.

Kaiba shook his head. “Cuban cigars.”

Joey reached out a hand to touch one of the burns on Kaiba’s chest, but stopped just shy of touching him. “We knew ya had a tough childhood, but this?” He shook his head sadly.

“No worse than what you went through by the looks of it.”

“Mokuba?” Joey questioned, his heart sinking.

Seto’s face darkened. “No. I let Gozaburo do whatever he wanted to me, but I made it clear that if he ever laid a hand on Mokuba, I’d kill him.”

Joey felt better hearing that. Then he thought about what Kaiba had just said… “He didn’t—I mean, did he ever…?”

“Molest me? No, nothing like that. He wasn’t into little boys, just took perverse pleasure in hurting and exerting power over them and everyone else—you can touch them, by the way," he added, nodding to Joey's hand, still hovering between them.

Joey’s hand had been inching toward Kaiba's chest, but he decided to move it to a burn on his forearm instead. The smooth, white skin felt like the burn near Joey’s belly button, only subtly textured from the shape of the ash that caused it. Kaiba showed no reaction to the touch, watching Joey intensely.

“Guess now I know why ya always wear long sleeves. I always assumed ya were just crazy.”

“Who’s to say I’m not? I’ve done some pretty crazy things,” Seto added quietly, and a memory of death games passed between them.

Sitting up, Joey traced his lips lightly over a burn scar near Kaiba's left nipple, his tongue soothing pain no longer there. Kaiba gasped, hands trembling on Joey's shoulders as he gently pulled him closer.

Urged on, Joey laved at the pert nipple while his fingers explored the textured skin of Kaiba's back. The scars felt so much like his own, yet told a different story. It was bizarre and intimate to touch another person's bad memories, and twice as much since the person was _Seto_ freaking _Kaiba_.

How many insults had they traded over the years? Joey wondered as he kissed up Kaiba's neck. Hundreds? Thousands? When had those barbs lost their poison and dulled to pellets?

Kaiba removed the last of his clothing and laid Joey back down. The contrast between the soft, air-cooled comforter and the heat of Kaiba’s lean, toned body had Joey shivering. Kaiba’s knee planted against Joey's crotch. Joey made a small whine as the contact stirred his cock back to life. Craving friction, he rolled his hips and rubbed his erection against Kaiba’s thigh.

“Oh God,” Joey whispered.

It was strange to have Kaiba's hands on him, trailing along his sides and squeezing his ass. Before now, Joey couldn't recall them ever touching skin-to-skin, not even so much as a handshake—but he was quickly getting used to the idea.

Kaiba laved at Joey's collarbone, nipped his shoulder. He rocked against Joey steadily so that Joey's erection rubbed against his leg while his own slid over Joey's stomach.

Kaiba tried to plant his hands on either side of Joey's head as he came back up to kiss him, but he slipped on the pillows surrounding them. Kaiba growled and tossed several of the pillows to the floor before resuming their kiss.

“I’m going to have to talk to the staff about all these pillows.”

“Be great fer...a pillow fight...or blanket fort though,” Joey said between kisses.

Kaiba hovered over him and raised an eyebrow. “What are you, five?”

Joey grinned and laughed despite the mood kill. “You ain't never too old for a good pillow fight.”

Kaiba snorted and bent to kiss Joey's neck again. “Keep talking and I'll smother you with one.”

Joey’s hips ground upward as Kaiba’s lips worked behind his ear, and loud whimpers and moans caught in Joey’s throat.

Kaiba chuckled, pulling back to smirk down at Joey.

“W’as so funny?”

Kaiba shook his head. “You, moaning and panting like you’ve never been touched before.”

Joey’s face heated. “Ya jus’ found one ‘a my sweet spots is all—and I didn’t tell ya ta stop.”

Kaiba leaned close and stared back into challenging gold eyes. “The dog doesn’t give the master orders, Mutt.”

“I _told_ ya! Don’t call me a—” He broke off with a choked groan as Kaiba’s fingers slipped between them to rub at Joey’s erection. “Oh, that's...mmm…”

Kaiba drew his nose along Joey's cheek. “At least now I know how to shut you up.”

“Ya know, ya got some nerve— _ugh yeah_ —insultin’ me while yer jerkin’ me off, Moneybags.”

“You don't sound too upset about it,” Kaiba pointed out, squeezing on the downstroke to hear Joey moan again.

“Stop bein’ so cocky. You don’t know me, Rich Boy. This ain’t my first rodeo.”

“Oh? Well it is mine,” Kaiba confessed,  kissing along Joey’s jaw.

Joey pulled back a bit to meet Kaiba’s eyes, his own doubtful. “Yer jokin’, right?”

“About being a virgin? No. What would lying about that gain me?”

“Sorry, ya jus’ seem ta know what yer doin’, is all.”

“Years of personal experimentation,” Kaiba said, his hand pumping Joey a touch faster. Joey hissed and bit his lip. “That, and you have an even worse poker face in bed than you do in the dueling arena.”

“Why would I hide that I’m enjoyin’ it?” Joey wondered. “That’s the whole point, right?”

Kaiba seemed to think that over. “True.”

A sly grin split over Joey's face as he reached to stroke Kaiba too. “But as much as I'm enjoyin’ it, I think it’s time I return the favor.”

Kaiba intercepted the hand and kissed along the knuckles, his tongue teasing between the fingers. “My bed, my rules, Wheeler.”

Joey huffed and plopped back down. “I ain't the type ta let my lovers do all the work.”

“I work all the time. Believe me, this isn’t remotely the same.” Kaiba sucked on Joey's bottom lip and reached for the foil packet. “This is more fun.”

Joey snorted as Kaiba tore the packet and drizzled a measure into his palm. Kaiba watched Joey's reaction as he worked the lube over Joey's length.

Joey sucked in a stuttered breath, his eyes slipping shut.

“Feel good?”

Joey nodded, biting his lip, his head tilting back.

When the lube thoroughly coated Joey's length, Kaiba smoothed his fingers lightly up and down. He teased like that until Joey began to buck his hips with shallow thrusts.

Kaiba switched things up, alternating between thumbing the slit and repeatedly circling the tip. Joey fisted the comforter, panting as the slick digit glided over his skin with ease.

“Oh _f-fuck_ that feels good.”

Kaiba grinned, his sapphire eyes studying Joey’s reactions.

Joey’s cheeks were already dusky pink, his lips parted and glistening. Kaiba sped up his thumb.

Joey bit his arm to smother a particularly loud moan and Kaiba grabbed it, pinning it to the pillows.

“No need to keep quiet, Mutt. These walls are practically soundproof.” He leaned down and nibbled Joey’s ear lobe. “And I want to hear every sound you make.”

Joey swallowed thickly. Kaiba’s eyes were intense as they ensnared Joey’s. Then Kaiba glided his fist, quick and tight, the full length of Joey’s cock and Joey called out unrestrained.

“ _Oh god_ , more of that!”

But Kaiba had a better idea.

Joey whined when Kaiba did the exact opposite, dropping Joey's cock and squeezing the last of the lube into his palm. Kaiba smirked and met Joey's hazy gaze as he lazily stroked the gel over himself.

Leaning down, Kaiba lined their cocks up and gripped them both with his long fingers. He and Joey moaned together as Kaiba gave a testing stroke. Their dicks slipped together as he began a gentle rhythm, the heads sliding against one another.

“This beats the hell outta materbatin’,” Joey panted, and Kaiba groaned in agreement.

Recalling that it had made Joey more vocal before, Kaiba licked up his neck, his lips clamping down to suck behind Joey’s ear. Joey's cries grew louder, needier, and Kaiba felt his own dick twitch against Joey's in response.

“That's it, Mutt.” Kaiba sped up until they were both panting, the pressure between them building unbearably.

“Ohgodohgodohgod, _Kaiba_!” Joey clutched at Kaiba’s back and shoulders, his ass, his biceps, anywhere he could reach. He whimpered against Kaiba’s neck, near-hyperventilating.

“Are you going to come?”

Joey nodded frantically, face buried against Kaiba's shoulder.

“Don't hold back,” Kaiba growled, getting close himself. “Give me everything you've got. I want to feel you come beneath me.”

“ _Fuck_!” Joey jerked against Kaiba as he did just that, an unbroken cry of rapture pouring from his lips as his release jetted over Kaiba's hand and cock and splashing their chests.

Kaiba continued to stroke until Joey’s spasms ceased and he fell boneless and panting against the bed.

Joey grinned up at Kaiba and chuckled, feeling giddy and a touch self-conscience as Kaiba stared down at him, still holding both of their cocks. Joey's cheeks and chest were flushed, his stomach covered in his own come. Kaiba felt his dick throb.

He let Joey’s spent cock drop, sharp arousal driving him to tighten his grip around his own shaft and pick up the pace. He leaned over Joey as his rhythm grew desperate, his moans vibrating against Joey’s lips as he kissed him. He fumbled around until he found Joey's hand, lacing their fingers together and resting his forehead against Joey's as he drew close to his own orgasm.

“ _Oh_ _fuck_ ,” Kaiba whispered. His arm shook, weak from both the pleasure and the effort of supporting his weight. “So close...so close...so close…” he chanted against Joey's cheek.

Joey's other hand trailed lightly along Kaiba's ribs, tickling a little, and Kaiba groaned as the sensation fed the fire in his belly. The hand moved lower, caressing his ass. Then one finger teased along the crack of his ass before rubbing at Kaiba's tightened sack, and Kaiba screamed as he came hard on Joey's stomach.

Kaiba collapsed against Joey as he caught his breath. Once he'd calmed a bit, he rolled off and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table, handing half of them to Joey so they could clean themselves up. Tossing the wad into a small trash, he flopped onto his back beside Joey with a satisfied sigh.

Joey looked at Kaiba's profile and saw a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. His eyes were closed, and Joey wondered if he was going to fall asleep. Joey bit his lip, unsure what to do now. He looked around the room, then back to Kaiba’s relaxed form, gilded by the bronze light glowing low overhead.

“You seem restless, Mutt,” Kaiba murmured, not opening his eyes. “If you’re in a rush to leave, don't let me stop you. I won't force you to stay and cuddle or anything.”

Joey felt his fading blush return. A part of him had expected Kaiba to want that, after the other small acts of tenderness he’d shown while they were getting dirty.

“Just not sure how ta feel, I guess, now that the sex is over.” Joey drew patterns on the bedspread, rubbing over a dark spot where some lubricant had dripped.

There was a long, heavy silence before Kaiba spoke again. “It’d be alright if you wanted to stay for a bit.”

Joey glanced over to find Kaiba gazing up at nothing. Kaiba flicked his eyes at Joey for an instant before resuming his staring contest with the ceiling.

Joey pulled a disarming smile and slid closer, until their sides touched. Kaiba closed his eyes, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, and Joey smoothed a hand over Kaiba's chest. Kaiba's heart was pounding.

Following his gut, Joey planted a kiss on Kaiba's shoulder and heard his breath catch. Joey felt Kaiba's arm encircle his back and pull him closer, so he rested his head on Kaiba's chest, fingers tracing the scars in front of his face.

“You know,” Kaiba said eventually, “you never did tell me who it was you slept with.”

Joey snorted. “Tha’s because it’s none ‘a yer business.”

“Was it Bakura or Duke?” Kaiba asked, as if those were the only two logical choices.

“What makes you think it was either of them?”

“Because as far as I can tell Yugi and Tristan are both straight, but I wasn’t sure about Bakura or Duke.”

“Bakura keeps ta himself a lot. Not really sure he's interested in anyone, but even if he is he'd probably not come out and say it. Duke’s been datin’ around.”

“Didn't Duke have a thing for Serenity?”

Joey was a bit surprised Kaiba knew that. He’d always thought Kaiba didn't care enough to follow what went on with everyone else.

“Yeah, but she’s currently datin’ Tristan,”  Joey grumbled, his fingers twitching where they rested on Kaiba’s chest. “Besides, Duke’s not exactly picky ‘bout who he gets with, guy or girl.”

Kaiba nodded. “So it was Duke.”

“No! It wasn’t!” Joey pushed up to glare down at Kaiba.

“If it wasn’t Duke, then who was it? Someone from school?”

Joey huffed and drummed his fingers on Kaiba's chest. “Why do ya assume it was a guy?”

Kaiba did a double take at that, a perfectly arched eyebrow hiking up. “Well, the fact that you’re in my bed at the moment might have tipped me off.”

“Yeah, well, you’re kinda an exception ta the rule. I mean, I have _looked_ at other guys, but I tend ta prefer the ladies.”

“So I guess that leaves…” Kaiba thought back, shook his head. “I’ve got nothing.”

Joey snorted. “Ya mean yer not gonna guess Téa?”

Kaiba grinned sardonically. “I may not know much about you, Mutt, but I know you’d never do that to Yugi. Who was it?”

Joey sighed. “Mai. It was Mai.”

Kaiba’s face blanked for a moment. “Oh, that Valentine chick? I didn’t realize you were that close. She didn’t seem to like you during my tournament, as I recall.”

“Yeah, well, you never seemed ta like me ever, but here we are.”

“Good point.”

Joey laid back down. A quiet sigh parted his lips as Kaiba's hand rubbed the small of his back.

“Ya know, this was surprisin’ly nice.”

Kaiba snorted. “Thanks.”

“No, I jus’—well, I mean, I didn't expect ya ta be so…” Joey made a waving hand gesture, not sure what word he was looking for, but Kaiba seemed to understand anyway.

“Guess we don't really know each other all that well.” Kaiba's tone shifted, tightened. “I have something to confess.”

Joey tilted his head to see Kaiba's tense expression. “Oh? What’s that?”

Kaiba swallowed. “I didn’t invite you up here for just a casual romp in the sheets.”

Joey narrowed his eyes, defenses snapping back into place. “Shoulda figured. If ya want me ta lie about winnin’ our duel, ya can ferget it—“

“Please. Losing to you once is hardly likely to damage my reputation.”

Joey smacked Kaiba’s chest and sat up again. “Grrr! Yer on a roll fer pissin’ me off today!”

Kaiba smirked for a moment before the tension returned to his face. “Look, can we be serious for a minute? I’m trying to tell you something.”

“I am serious. Ya really are a bastard.”

“Joey, please.”

Joey’s eyes rounded with surprise. “Ya used my first name.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “We just had sex. Don’t you think that puts us on a first name basis?”

“I...guess?”

He didn’t mind Kaiba using his first name—it was a hell of a lot better than Mutt—but he couldn’t bring himself to call him ‘Seto’. It just seemed...intimate in a way Kaiba calling him Joey didn’t. Maybe because all his other friends used his first name.

“So, what did ya have ta say?”

Kaiba cracked his knuckles one at a time, staring up at the ceiling again. “Don’t think what I’m about to say has anything to do with the fact that we just had sex,” he began.

Joey propped his elbow on Kaiba’s chest, head resting in his palm. “Uh, okay.”

Kaiba turned his face away, a strange expression visible on his profile, and it took Joey a few moments to realize it was uncertainty. He’d never seen Kaiba _not_ sure of himself.

“I’m not positive when it started, but I’ve been...I’ve had…” Kaiba frowned, trying to find the right way to phrase whatever he was going to say. “Listen, as much as I always insult you, there are some things I actually...admire...about you. Like your determination, and the way you always say what you think. That doesn’t come naturally to everyone.”

Joey reached out and cautiously laid his hand over the one Kaiba had resting on his own chest. Kaiba glanced at it.

“If you want, maybe we could do this again sometime?” Kaiba asked, meeting Joey’s eyes as if challenging him.

Joey smiled. “I’ll make ya a deal. We can have sex again some time, but only if ya hang out with me and the gang—and I don’t mean duelin’,” he added as Kaiba opened his mouth.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Uh, because it’s _fun_?”

Kaiba considered it. “I suppose I could make time for that.”

“Cool.”

They laid together a few more minutes before Kaiba sighed heavily, breaking the silence.

“As nice as this is, Mokuba gets out of school soon, and I think I should shower before he gets home.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Joey sat up and ruffled his already tousled blonde hair. “Ya got an extra one ‘a them around this big ol’ mansion a yers?”

Kaiba nodded and got up to retrieve his clothes, tossing Joey's up next to him on the bed. When they were both clothed again, Kaiba led Joey back down the hallway, stopping at a door on their right.

“Everything you need should be in here.”

“‘Kay, thanks.” Joey fingered the door handle, chewing his lip. “Uh, so…when were ya thinkin’ ya wanted ta hang out?”

“I'll have to check my schedule. Did you have something in mind?”

“Sorta. The gang and me are havin’ a movie night Friday. Thought maybe ya might wanna come.”

Kaiba took a breath. “Alright.”

Joey smiled. “Sweet! We're meetin’ at Yug’s place ‘bout six. That work for ya?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, guess I'll see ya Friday night then.”

“See you then.”

Kaiba turned to head toward his own bedroom and connected bath. As he did, Joey saw a genuine smile creep over Kaiba's face. Joey felt an answering grin on his own as he disappeared into the opulent guest bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:  
>  **Minor spoiler warning for the following movies: _Last Shift, Sliver, Magic Mike, V for Vendetta._ You have been warned.**  
>   
>  This is my first time trying to insert text conversations into a story, so I hope the format I used isn't confusing. I encourage any and all critical feedback, but if you especially liked/disliked the way I portrayed the text conversations between Joey and Seto or found them hard to follow, please let me know. Thanks so much, and enjoy!

“Tristan, ya here, man?”

No answer. Not that Joey had expected one. Tristan was most likely at work and wouldn't be home until later.

Joey looked around the tiny apartment, fiddling with his keys. After a moment he pulled out his cell—a hand-me-down silver flip phone Téa had given him—and hit the first number on his speed dial. It rang just once before the line clicked.

“Hello, Kame Game Shop,” Yugi chirped.

Joey smiled. “Hey, Yug’.”

“Oh, hey, Joey! What's up?”

“Eh, not much. Tristan ain't home right now and I was wonderin’ if I could swing by.”

“Sure. If you want to bring your deck, business has been slow today.”

“Yea, okay. See ya in ten.”

Joey snapped the phone shut, ending the call. He headed back out the door, fought with the lock until it clicked into place, and headed down the stairs to start the short walk to Yugi's.

X

Yugi sat reworking his deck at one of the shop’s tables when the bell above the door tinkled. Glancing up from his cards, he smiled when he saw Joey waving at him.

“Hey!”

“Heya,” Joey greeted, pulling out the chair opposite Yugi's.

“How did your duel with Kaiba go?” Yugi inquired, setting a couple of cards off to the side for consideration.

Joey felt his cheeks warm. He laughed and scratched at his hair, still damp from his shower.

“Uh, better than expected, actually. I beat ‘im.”

Yugi’s head snapped up from his cards. “That's great, Joey! I knew you could do it!”

“Yeah. Won with Reversal Quiz! Okay, so he’s got his Ultimate Blue-Eyes, right? And I knew I needed some way ta get rid of it…”

Yugi listened intently as Joey gave him a play-by-play of his victory.

“Sounds like it was a fun duel,” Yugi commented when Joey had finished. “I would have loved to see the look on Kaiba's face as that counter hit zero.”

“I'm sure he's got cameras down there. Wonder if I could talk him inta givin’ me a copy ‘a the tape.”

“Was he upset?” Yugi asked with a slight frown. “I know he doesn't take losing well.”

“Uh…”

Joey recalled the quick, heated kiss Kaiba had planted on him and he swallowed.

“Joey?”

Joey's eyes snapped to his friend’s, and he felt his cheeks blush. “Actually, that's kinda why I came over.”

A worried crease formed between Yugi's eyebrows. “What happened?”

Joey puffed out his breath, his bangs bouncing up and falling back in front of his eyes. “He sorta...hit on me.”

Anger flashed in Yugi's purple eyes. “He _hit_ you?!”

“What? No! _On_ me. He hit _on_ me.”

Yugi blinked at him. “Wait, you mean like _flirting_?”

Joey fussed with the cards on the table. “Well, it was a bit more than that. He kissed me.”

“ _Kaiba_ kissed _you_?”

“I know right?! I was stunned when it happened.”

“That must have been pretty awkward.”

“Not as awkward as when he invited me upstairs ta his bedroom—well, one of ‘em, anyway.”

Joey laughed at the flabbergasted look Yugi gave him.

“I—that's—what did you say?”

Joey licked his lips. “I said...yes.”

Yugi was silent for a long minute. “Wait, are you telling me you had sex with _Seto_?” Joey nodded. “Well, shit,” Yugi laughed. “I’ve got to say, I didn't see that coming.”

Joey laughed too, tension he hadn't known was there draining away as his shoulders relaxed. “Me either.”

Yugi bit his lip, a conspiratorial look coming over him. “So? How was it?”

Joey looked over Yugi’s shoulder at the card case. “It was...not what I expected. He was nice.” Joey laughed again and scratched his head, self-conscious. “I mean, ya know I've only been with Mai.”

Yugi nodded.

“Yeah, so I was nervous. I thought he'd make fun ‘a me, but he jus’ took it slow. I’m sure he was nervous too—he told me this was his first time—but the bastard never showed it the whole time.” Except at the very end, Joey remembered, when he'd been too embarrassed to ask Joey to cuddle.

“Was this a one time thing, or…?”

“We talked ‘bout doin’ it again sometime. Which reminds me, I invited him ta movie night this Friday. Hope that's okay.”

“Oh, yeah that's fine. I’ve got to hand it to you, Joey. We've been trying to get him to hang out for years, but I never considered seducing him into it.”

They both laughed as the door chimed open and Téa walked in.

“Hey, guys.” She walked over and pulled up a chair between them. “Reworking your decks?”

Yugi caught Joey's eyes. “Actually, Joey was just filling me in on his duel with Kaiba…”

Téa took the news in stride. “Well, I'm glad everything worked out. Should be interesting to have him over Friday.”

“Do me a favor an’ don't be weird about it. I don't want things ta be more awkward than they will be already.”

“Don't worry,” Yugi assured. “We won't bring it up.”

A customer came in and Yugi got up to help them. Téa leaned in close to Joey and dropped her voice. “So, does he deserve that ego of his?”

“How so?” Joey wondered.

“I mean, how big is his—you know?”

“ _Téa_!” Joey lowered his voice when the customer glanced over. “I ain't answerin’ that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why not? I doubt he'd care—unless he's small. _Is_ he small?”

“No, he's normal! Don't be askin’ things like that. God! What happened ta the innocent girl who used ta lecture us fer lookin’ at porn?”

“I guess hanging around you perverts all these years has finally corrupted me.”

Yugi rejoined them when the customer left, and Joey changed the subject. “So, what movies should we get?”

“You and Tristan picked last week, so I figured Téa, Ryou, and I would each pick one this time.”

Joey groaned. “Ryou _always_ picks a horror movie. I hate them damn things!”

Téa patted his shoulder. “It's okay. If you get scared, you can always ask Kaiba to hold you.”

Joey’s face flushed, but he grinned at the suggestion. “Heh, yeah. Don't see that happenin’.”

Joey stayed and chatted until closing time. He and Téa wished Yugi a good night as he locked up behind them, and Joey walked her the two blocks to her home before backtracking toward his apartment.

The walk was peaceful. Joey looked up at the sky, but the light pollution was too heavy and he couldn't make out more than a couple especially bright stars.

The night air was warm as it blew through his hair, and Joey dreaded the colder weather to come. He didn't mind walking, but every winter he wished he could get a car. But he and Tristan were barely making ends meet as it was, and Joey really couldn't afford car payments on top of the gambling debts his father had racked up.

Joey sighed as the familiar weight in his chest clenched at the thought of his father. He was glad he'd gotten out when he had, but there was still years of baggage to deal with—emotional as well as financial.

As he turned onto their block, Joey thought back to the scars Kaiba had shown him, and sympathy overwhelmed him. There had been so many burns…

Joey touched a hand to his stomach, where his own burn scar hid under his shirt, recalling how much it had hurt. How much worse would a lit cigar feel? And not just once, but over and over?

Joey came back to himself as he topped the stairs of their floor. He had his usual fight with the door before he stumbled into the apartment on his own inertia.

“Hey, man.”

Joey looked up to see Tristan laying across their broken down, black sofa, cell phone in hand.

“Hey,” Joey said. “Wasn't sure you'd be home.”

“Got off early.” Tristan’s grin slanted. “And _speaking_ of getting off...I hear you hooked up with Kaiba—Téa texted me,” he explained when Joey gaped at him.

“Did she also mention I beat ‘im in a duel?” Joey asked, trying to change the subject. He walked over and dumped Tristan’s feet off the couch so he could join him on it.

“Yeah. Guess it's a day for miracles all around.” Tristan laughed when Joey punched him lightly on the arm. “Seriously though, dude. What made you do it? I didn't realize you swung that way.”

Joey chuckled. “Would ya think I was crazy if I told ya it was because I like his personality?”

“Yes.”

Joey laughed harder and rolled his shoulders. “Eh. I don’t know, man. There’s just somethin’ about ‘im. Can't really explain it. He’s interestin’ and--I don’t know. Sassy?”

Tristan cackled at that. “Dude, I think he’d kill you if you ever called him that to his face.”

“Maybe,” Joey said, though internally he didn’t agree. “But those are the same qualities I liked in Mai, so I guess I got a type.”

Joey’s expression grew wistful and a touch melancholy at the mention of Mai, and Tristan decided to change the subject.

“So what was it like being with another guy?”

Joey shrugged. “Not as weird as I would ‘a thought. Easier, seein’ as how I’m already pretty familiar with that piece ‘a equipment. Besides, he did most ‘a the work--dude’s a real control freak, even in bed.”

Tristan snorted. “Yeah, but like, did you…?” He trailed off, pantomiming penetration with his fingers.

“Naw, we took it slow. I don't see him givin’ me that kind ‘a control, and I certainly wasn't ready fer somethin’ like that.”

“Yeah. Well,” Tristan clapped him on the back and got up. “Congrats, dude. I'm headin’ ta bed. See ya tomorrow.”

“Yeah, later.”

Joey sat looking around a few minutes before heading into his own room for the night.

He didn't bother turning on the light, just set his deck on his dresser beside his Duel Disk before stripping down to his boxers. He plugged his phone into the charger on his nightstand and flopped down on top of his bed with a puff of breath. He stared at the ceiling as his eyes adjusted, imagining pictures in the stucco patterns as if they were clouds.

The day played over in his head. Only a handful of hours had passed since the duel, but it felt far away, like a strange dream. Maybe it _was_ a dream. Maybe he'd wake up in the morning and find out none of it had happened at all.

His phone honked at him, signaling a new text message. Joey frowned and checked the message, sent from “Moneybags”.

 

**_Hey Mutt. Are you conscious?_ **

 

Joey felt an odd thrill in his stomach. He smiled.

 

**_Ya waz up?_ **

 

**_Late night paperwork. Couldn't sleep._ **

 

Joey started to reply when Kaiba sent another text.

 

**_I keep thinking about earlier._ **

 

Joey swallowed, his heartbeat picking up.

 

**_Ya me 2 it was fun_ **

 

There was a long pause, and Joey wondered if Kaiba had gone back to work. Finally he responded.

 

**_You left a necklace over here. One of the maids found it in the bedroom._ **

 

Joey’s hand absently touched the spot where his necklace usually hung only to meet air, and although he’d failed to notice it missing before, his neck felt oddly naked now. Then the second part of Kaiba’s message sank in, and Joey felt a flash of embarrassment at the thought of a maid cleaning the bedroom he and Kaiba had had sex in.

 

**_U can giv it bak Fri_ **

 

**_Alright._ **

 

Joey wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't want to end the conversation. Then he thought back to his talk with Yugi.

 

**_Hey do u hav video of our duel earlier? Wanted a copy so I hav proof 2 show the others_ **

 

Joey grinned at Kaiba's reply. He could practically see his eyes rolling.

 

**_I wouldn't believe you either if I hadn't been there. I’ll bring a copy with the necklace._ **

 

**_Cool! Cya Fri then :)_ **

**_See you Friday. Night, Joey._ **

 

Joey hesitated in his reply.

 

**_Nite Seto_ **

 

Joey held the phone another few minutes before closing it and setting it back on the nightstand.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had work tomorrow, and knew he should get to sleep soon or he'd be tired, but his brain buzzed. He rolled onto his side, then his back again before flipping onto his stomach and burying a groan in his pillow.

The scent of the hoity-toity shampoo and shower gels he'd used at Kaiba's place still clung to him. The subtle fragrance reminded him of Kaiba's cologne, spicy with a hint of something sweet underneath—just like Kaiba himself, it turned out.

Joey thought back to earlier: soft lips capturing his, kissing up his neck, moving behind his ear; the feel of skin against skin, cock against cock; the blatant _want_ in Kaiba's—no, _Seto's_ —eyes as they moved together.

_We just had sex. Don’t you think that puts us on a first name basis?_

Joey's blood beat fast in his ears, his dick stirring against the bed.

“Seto…” Joey mumbled the name to himself, trying it out. It tasted strange, but not unpleasant—although it was hard to connect the name to the rich, duster toting egotist. ‘Kaiba’ just seemed to fit him better than ‘Seto’; Seto sounded soft, like silken sheets against Joeys skin, and gentle fingers on his scars, and languid kisses along his spine—

Joey suddenly found his cozy little room stifling hot as his heart began to beat faster, the pulse echoing more insistently in sensitive parts of his body. Sitting up, he knelt on his bed facing his pillow. Staring at the ancient case dressing it, he racked his brain, randomly trying to recall exactly what color it had been when he’d first gotten it.

Reaching down, he took himself in hand in his boxers. Keeping his grip loose and teasing—the way Seto had touched him—he worked himself up. He bit his lip at the first zings of pleasure to keep himself quiet.

_Seto..._

Joey imagined himself whispering that name, moaning that name, and the pressure in his gut grew as his imagination swept him away.

“Seto,” he breathed to himself, and the sound of that name—so full of longing—from his own lips went straight to his cock. He moved his hand in a frenzy, panting hard enough to pass out just to keep from moaning the name as loud as his lungs could manage. Finally, fatigued and sweaty, Joey came hard in his boxers, a strangled squeak of a sound falling to the pillow as he fought to hold back a much louder cry.

Joey sank forward onto the hand not still wrapped around his cock, his breathing ragged. He dropped down to his pillow as the afterglow zapped his energy, leaving his body humming. He took a moment to just enjoy the feeling before getting up and changing his drawers.

Flopping back onto the bed again, Joey pulled on his covers. This time sleep came easily.

X

The next couple of days seemed to drag by, and as they did, Seto found himself growing increasingly nervous—which was absurd, he reflected. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t interacted with Yugi and his friends many times before. Hell, they’d been classmates, when Seto’s business schedule had actually allowed for him to attend class. And he’d faced off against both Joey and Yugi many times in the dueling arena, which by all accounts was a far more stressful situation. So why did the thought of sitting with them watching movies make his gut twist into knots?

Seto sighed and swiveled his office chair to face the wall of windows behind him. It was a beautiful day out, and a part of him wanted to leave and go for a walk to clear his head. Maybe after the conference call…

Seto glanced back to his computer screen and pursed his lips at the lack of progress he’d made over the past two hours. Maybe he should just call Joey and tell him he couldn’t make it, that he had too much work to do. It wouldn’t be a lie; there was always more work than time it seemed.

Seto pulled out his cell and stared at the lock screen. Opening his conversation with Joey, he scrolled up and reread their messages from the other night. He smiled to himself at the horrendous shorthand Joey used to text. When he reached the end he stared at the last message Joey had sent him.

 

**_Nite Seto_ **

 

His fingers itched to send a new message, but he had nothing to say. He typed out a generic greeting before immediately deleting it. He tried a few more times before settling on a practical question.

 

**_Hey, Mutt. Is there anything besides your necklace and the footage I should bring tonight? Snacks or anything?_ **

 

Seto set the phone on his desk, and turned his attention back to his screen. Energy thrummed through him as he forced himself to get back to work. Even as he tried to concentrate on the presentation he was preparing, a fraction of his attention remained on the inert phone.

A couple minutes later the phone barked and Seto checked Joey’s reply.

 

**_Only if u want sumthin specific. Well hav popcorn and pizza but u can bring caviar or sumthin_ **

 

Seto snorted.

 

**_Depends what type of movie we’re watching. If we’re watching a comedy, I’d have to bring something else. Caviar is really more of a suspense/thriller sort of thing._ **

 

There was a long pause.

 

**_Was that a joke?_ **

 

Seto laughed to himself and shook his head.

 

**_Yes, Mutt. Popcorn is fine._ **

**_K how’s ur day goin?_ **

 

Seto grinned.

 

**_Boring. How about yours?_ **

 

**_Eh_ **

**_Just got out of work_ **

**_Lookin 4ward 2 2nite_ **

**_Yeah. Me too._ **

**_Where do you work?_ **

**_Burger World. I do landscapin durin summer when I can get the work but BW year round_ **

 

Seto tried to imagine what that must be like, and failed.

 

Rubbing his lip, he tried to think of something else to say. When several minutes passed and nothing came to mind, he forced himself to end the conversation.

 

**_I suppose I’ll see you in couple of hours, then._ **

 

**_Ya ttyl! ;)_ **

 

Seto stared at the winking emoji and wondered if Joey had included it arbitrarily or if it had significance. Glancing at the clock, Seto huffed out a slow breath. Three more hours.

Pushing thoughts of Joey aside, Seto buckled down and focused on finishing his presentation.

X

Kaiba knocked on the game shop’s door and waited, Joey’s necklace and the dvd he’d promised him in his other hand. He adjusted his bangs in the glass’ reflection until he saw Yugi appear at the bottom of the steps behind the counter. Yugi grinned as he crossed over to let Kaiba in.

“Hey! Glad you could make it.”

“Yugi,” Kaiba greeted.

“Come on in.”

Seto passed by Yugi, who locked the door behind them. He glanced around, taking in the changes that had been made since the last time he’d been there.

“You’ve expanded.”

“Tournament money,” Yugi explained. “The game shop was Grandpa’s pride and joy. I think the changes would have made him happy.”

Seto snapped his eyes to Yugi’s, sudden and unexpected guilt churning his stomach. “I’m...sorry. I didn’t realize…”

Yugi sent him a grateful smile. “It’s alright.”

“When?”

Yugi looked around at the shop’s many cases and card tables. “A little over a year ago. He died of a heart attack.”

“My condolences,” Seto said, unsure what else to say.

“Thank you.” Yugi took a deep breath and assumed another smile. “Come on. The others are waiting upstairs.” Yugi lead them up the steps, and Seto followed, his unease growing.

“For future reference, I keep a Hide-A-Key under the window ledge for when people come over after business hours. You can feel free to let yourself in next time.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the presumption that there would be a next time, but said, “Seems like poor security.”

Yugi shrugged. “Hard to have a normal open-door policy when you live where you work.”

Kaiba heard music as they topped the stairs.

The second floor had an open floor plan, the only distinction between the living room and kitchenette a change from laminate to hardwood flooring. The kitchenette took up the left side of the shophouse. A sitting area was set up near the stairs, with an entertainment center, two sofas, and a giant bean bag chair. A small dining table with six chairs sat in the space beyond. Doors lined the right and back walls.

Kaiba noticed Téa and Joey dancing to the music playing from a stereo on the entertainment center while Tristan heaped popcorn into two large bowls. Kaiba was surprised to see Ryou Bakura, who laughed from one of the couches as Joey made a clumsy effort to spin Téa to the upbeat music.

“And here we observe the nerd herd in its natural habitat,” Kaiba drawled.

The others took notice of them standing in the doorway and a chorus of greetings rang out.

Yugi moved to help Tristan carry the bowls of popcorn from the kitchen. Téa broke away from Joey to stop the music. Joey looked Kaiba over as he stepped further into the room.

“Yer wearin’ jeans.”

Kaiba snorted and folded his arms. “Brilliant observation. So are you,” he pointed out. When Joey continued to frown at his pants, Kaiba added, “I assumed the dress code for watching movies would be casual. Should I have worn my tux?”

“Jus’ ain’t seen ya in normal clothes before.” Joey squinted at the jeans as if expecting them to do some sort of trick.

“They’re Stefano Ricci if that makes you feel better.”

“That an expensive brand or somethin’?”

Seto fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Very.”

Joey nodded as if everything made sense again. “Should ‘a guessed.”

Joey’s outfit was typical for him, consisting of jeans and a t-shirt that ran a touch big on him, but Seto found himself seeing Joey differently in the clothes. More specifically, he recalled what Joey had looked like out of them, and he cleared his throat, trying to dispel the sudden rush of lust the memories invoked. To distract himself, Seto held out the disk and Joey’s necklace.

“Here. As promised.”

“Thanks,” Joey said. He set the dvd atop Yugi’s television before slipping the chain over his head.

“Feel free to take a seat anywhere,” Yugi said, setting his bowl on one of the end tables framing the longer of the two couches.

“Dibs on the bean bag!” Tristan called, hurrying over with the second popcorn bowl balanced on a box of pizza, which he sat directly in front of the bean bag he plopped into. He dug into the pizza box and pulled out a huge slice heaping with what looked like every topping known to man.

“Dibs on the popcorn,” Ryou said, abandoning his current spot on the larger sofa momentarily to grab the bowl of steaming kernels.

“Hey! I wanted the bean bag,” Joey objected.

“Too bad,” Tristan said. “You were too slow.”

Joey snatched the pizza out of Tristan’s grip and took a bite before he could take it back.

“That was my pizza, asshole!”

Joey laughed around his mouthful. “Guess ya were too slow.”

Yugi took up a spot on the two-seater, and Téa sat beside him, grabbing the first popcorn bowl and setting it in her lap.

That left two seats on the long sofa beside Ryou.

Seto strode over and sat on the other end of the couch, scooting as close to the armrest as he could. He was glad he’d chosen a cotton button up shirt rather than a sweater. The open space already felt warm with so many bodies in close proximity. Then Joey took up the remaining seat between Kaiba and Ryou, and the room went from warm to sweltering.

“So which one are we starting with?” Tristan asked around a second slice of pizza.

“Start with Ryou’s pick,” Téa suggested. “If we save the horror one for last, Joey won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Seto felt Joey tense against him.

“Not a fan of horror movies, Mutt?”

“Don’t see no point to ‘em. What’s so fun ‘bout watchin’ somethin’ meant ta scare the bejesus outta ya?”

“Some of us don’t get scared by them,” Tristan teased.

“Would ya jus’ start the damn movie, already?” Joey grumbled.

Being the closest to the television, Tristan assumed the role of movie changer. Ryou got up to turn off all the lights in the room as Tristan pulled up Netflix, and Joey’s body tensed further.

A woman’s voice sang out from the black screen before the title card appeared. The first scene opened on a police car, and Seto settled in, glancing around at the others.

Joey appeared to be the only one anxious about the film. Ryou looked practically giddy, but the others merely looked invested. Seto noticed Téa leaning against Yugi, who had one arm draped over her as the other popped popcorn into his mouth. Seto glanced at Joey, who had his arms hugged close as he leered at the screen.

Turning back to the movie, Seto sighed silently. The beginning was slow-paced, and he found himself watching the others more than the film. It felt odd, sitting there with them, although they didn’t seem to share his anxiety.

The phone rang on the TV and Joey started to fidget, his fingers rubbing along his arms. Seto glanced back to the screen as the main character took the call, but lost interest almost immediately when the scene went nowhere.

The minutes ticked by, and as Joey’s anxiety for the movie grew with each slight noise the movie made, Seto’s nerves settled as boredom set in. After a while he checked his watch and saw that fifteen minutes had passed without showing them anything more terrifying than a filthy bathroom. When it passed the twenty minute mark, Seto couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“My _god_ , does _anything_ happen in this movie?”

Joey jumped at Seto’s comment and Ryou laughed.

“Really, Mutt? Why are you so jumpy? _Nothing_ is happening.”

“It’s suspenseful, alright?”

Seto sighed loudly and slouched against the armrest.

On the screen, the main character—who had to be the dumbest person ever allowed on the police force—investigated the rolling shelving that had clearly moved on its own, stepping between the racks.

“I hope she gets squashed,” Seto muttered, and Tristan chuckled.

“At least things are starting to happen,” Téa commented as another noise drew the officer away.

When the eerie singing from the beginning played over the officer’s radio and the lights went out, Joey pulled his feet up onto the couch, hugging his knees. “Shit. I liked it better when nothin’ was happenin’.”

Seto chuckled, far more entertained by Joey’s irrational fear than the movie. Then the first jumpscare happened. Joey started with a yelp, and Seto's chuckle grew to a genuine laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You jumped at a box. How is that _not_ funny?”

“It’s the suspense,” Joey defended again.

“Mm.” Seto smirked, watching the scene progress.

Joey’s reactions became exponentially louder and more frequent with each scare, and Seto was hard pressed to smother his mirth. The others were also grinning and shooting looks at Joey.

As the movie got further in and more scary things actually started to happen, Seto found himself enjoying the movie more, and even jumped a few times himself—although whether he was startled by the movie itself or Joey’s reactions to it, he wasn’t entirely certain.

His attention diverted once again, however, when he felt Joey pressed up against his side. Joey didn’t seem to notice the proximity, too busy biting his lip and trying to disappear into the couch cushions. Seto’s pulse raced.

“There is _clearly_ weird shit going on,” Téa ranted, “so why isn’t she leaving?”

“Because then we wouldn’t have much of a movie,” Ryou answered.

“I’m taking bets,” Tristan said. “I bet she dies at the end.”

“I bet she defeats the evil whatever and lives,” Téa predicted.

“I’ve seen it, so count me out,” Ryou said.

“Considering the types of movies Ryou usually likes, I’m going to say it ends badly for her,” Yugi said.

“What do you guys think?” Téa asked, glancing over to Seto and Joey.

“I hope she dies,” Seto said. “Someone with self-preservation that poor deserves it.”

“She’s tryin’ ta follow orders,” Joey argued.

“Yes, but as Téa pointed out, there is clearly weird shit happening, and the demonic whispers are blatantly saying they want to hurt her. Anyone with one iota of sense would have said ‘Fuck this!’ and hauled ass out of there at this point.”

“Her job’s on the line—it’s her first day, remember?”

“Please,” Tristan cut in. “If you were in her place, you’d have been out the door at the first flicker of lights.”

“Which is exactly why I ain’t a cop.”

The rest of the movie passed by quickly as the plot came together and the scares became constant. By the time the movie was over, Joey had pressed so close to Seto, it was a miracle they hadn’t become permanently fused together.

“Whew!” Joey pulled away as Tristan returned to the selection screen and Ryou got up to make more popcorn. “Glad that’s over. That endin’ sucked!”

“I liked it,” Seto said, rolling his shoulder and shaking the needles from his arm.

“You jus’ like bein’ right,” Joey said, getting up and stretching. “I’ll be right back. Gonna hit the head.” Joey disappeared behind the nearest door and Seto made a mental note of where the bathroom was.

“Who was picking next?” Tristan asked. “Yugi or Téa?”

Yugi turned to Téa. “Ladies first.”

She smiled. “Magic Mike.”

Tristan groaned. “Seriously? That movie’s nothing but spank bank material for women.”

“You had us watch Sliver last week, and don’t even _try_ telling me it was for the story.”

“At least there _was_ a story. Magic Mike is literally just a bunch of guys stripping.”

Seto felt his face heat up. “I’m sorry, _what_ kind of movie are we watching?”

Téa looked over at him and her grin faded. “Sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Say yes,” Tristan stage-whispered.

Téa glared at Tristan before looking back at Seto. “There’s no full frontal nudity in it, but the guys strip down to practically nothing and dance—it’s basically Chippendales the movie, but with Channing Tatem.”

Seto blinked at her and hoped no one could see him blushing in the dim light from the television.

“I see…”

Joey chose that moment to return from the bathroom. “We pick a movie yet?”

“Not yet,” Ryou answered, sitting back down with his popcorn bowl and handing the second one back to Yugi.

“Well, what’s the hold up?”

“Téa wants to watch Magic Mike,” Tristan said.

Joey plopped back down beside Seto. “Oh, yea? Ain’t that the one ‘bout the male strippers?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I mean, ya _did_ have us watch that raunchy movie last week—”

Téa gestured toward Tristan pointedly. “ _See_! Joey agrees.”

“It wasn’t raunchy,” Tristan argued.

“Dude, it had a woman masterbatin’ in the tub,” Joey said, and Seto was intensely glad he’d been invited to movie night this week rather than last week.

“Yeah, but it didn’t actually _show_ it.”

“Showed enough. I say we let Téa watch her stripper movie.”

“ _Thank_ you, Joey.” Téa met Seto’s eyes again. “Is that alright, Kaiba, or are you uncomfortable watching it?”

Seto felt the others watching him, too, and licked his lips. “The movie sounds interesting—but I’m not certain it’s the sort of thing I’d prefer to watch in a group setting.”

Joey cackled beside him, and Seto smirked, despite his cheeks feeling hot enough to start a fire.

Téa smiled. “Okay, that’s fair enough. How about a comedy instead?”

“Sure.”

They browsed through the comedies until Téa saw one that caught her eye. Tristan started the movie and they settled in once again.

Joey leaned close to Seto like he had before, only this time it wasn’t out of fear, and Seto was the one who was tense. Acting on impulse, Seto brought his lips close to Joey’s ear so he could whisper without anyone else hearing.

“If you want, maybe we could watch that stripper movie together sometime.”

Seto heard Joey’s breath hitch and grinned. He slid his arm around Joey’s lower back, his fingers slipping under Joey’s shirt to tease along his side.

Ryou glanced over at the movement, then looked up, catching Seto’s eye. Seto raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Ryou was bothered. Ryou returned with a mischievous smile and pointedly turned his attention back to the movie.

Joey scooted a tad closer to Seto. His arm rested across the back of the couch, his hand toying with the hair at the back of Seto’s neck.

Seto instantly regretted initiating their little game as his cock stirred in his jeans. Then Joey grew bolder, running his other hand along Seto’s thigh, and the stirring became a full-fledged hard-on.

Joey’s fingers gently massaged his leg, and the taboo nature of the touch in the current situation had Seto fighting back a very inappropriate groan.

Wanting Joey to feel just as unbalanced as he did, Seto dipped his fingers under the band of Joey’s jeans, skimming his nails lightly over Joey’s abdomen. Joey’s fingers gripped Seto’s thigh and hair, and he tensed, his stuttered breath lost to the din of the movie as some sort of ruckus happened on-screen.

The movie played on as they continued to silently torment each other, and Seto couldn’t have said what the plot was to save his life. All of his focus was on Joey.

The others made comments about the film occasionally, including Joey, who didn’t seem to be having the same trouble dividing his attention that Seto was.

Seto decided to take that as a challenge.

Joey’s head was resting against his. Turning his head just a touch, Seto let his lips ghost over Joey’s cheek, then his ear.

Joey dug his nails into Seto’s shoulder, a far more pleasant anticipation thrumming through him than the horror movie had caused. Then the tip of Seto’s tongue traced the maze of his ear before plunging into it, and Joey’s lips parted on a silent moan as he stared sightlessly at the screen.

Seto pulled back a bit and blew in Joey’s ear, grinning when he felt Joey shiver.

The next hour and a half flew by faster than seemed possible, and before Seto knew it, Joey was pulling away as the movie wrapped up.

“God, I love Robin Williams,” Tristan announced, stretching. “I don’t think I’ve seen a movie of his I didn’t like.”

“He’s best known for his comedy, but have you seen any of his dramatic roles?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah. A couple.”

“Have you guys seen One-Hour Photo? That one is amazing!”

“Is it a horror film?” Joey asked skeptically, sounding for all the world like he hadn’t been fooling around for the past hour and a half.

“No, it’s a drama.”

“Oh, that don’t sound so bad.”

“I never decided on a movie,” Yugi said. “We can watch that for my pick if everyone wants.”

“It’s not on Netflix—at least not for streaming,” Ryou said.

“Oh, then maybe we can rent it next time.” Yugi looked to Seto. “Kaiba, do you want to pick?”

Seto considered the movies on the screen and cleared his throat. “Is V for Vendetta on there?”

“Uh, let me check.” Tristan began typing it in and it popped up almost immediately. “Yep.”

“Then I pick that one.”

They waited for Téa and Tristan to use the bathroom, and Joey took the opportunity to chow down on another piece of now-cold pizza.

“Ya want somethin’?” he asked, tilting his pizza toward Seto, who shook his head. “Ya sure? I know Yug’ an’ Ryou’ve been hoggin’ all the popcorn, but we can get another bowl—”

“I’m good.”

“Okay…” Joey polished off his slice and licked his fingers before wiping them on his jeans. “So what’s this movie about?”

“Not telling. I don’t want to spoil anything—and no, it’s not a horror movie,” Seto said, anticipating the next question.

Joey grinned and flicked at his bangs. “What genre is it?”

“Action/drama? It’s based on a comic book.”

“Oh, yea? Cool.”

They settled in as the movie started up and Joey cuddled against Seto's side again. Seto wrapped an arm around him as Joey's warmth pooled between them. Joey's hair tickled at Seto's chin has he rested his head on Seto's shoulder, and Seto could smell the light, musky scent of his shampoo.

Seto had seen the film several times before, but he inevitably found himself drawn in with the others.

Joey smiled to himself as the first action sequence began. “I’m startin’ ta see why ya like this movie already.”

Seto chuckled. “Justice never looked so badass.”

The next two hours went by far faster than Seto expected. Joey pulled away as the credits rolled onto the screen, and Seto reluctantly unwound his arm so they could separate.

Tristan groaned and stretched. “I'll give you credit, Kaiba—that was a pretty cool movie.”

Téa sniffled and Yugi handed her a tissue from the box on the entertainment center.

“I hate sad endings.”

“It's more bittersweet than sad, I'd say,” Seto commented as he sat up. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. “It's late. I should get home. Mokuba should be asleep.”

“Thanks for hanging out,” Yugi said.

“Yeah,” Tristan said. “You're almost cool when you're not being a dramatic douche.”

“Tristan!” Téa and Yugi yelled.

Seto just chuckled and stood. “And you're almost tolerable when you don't talk for hours at a time.”

Tristan scoffed. Hopping up, he headed into Yugi's kitchen to rummage through his cupboards.

“Don't pay attention to him,” Téa said. “We're glad you came.”

“Yeah, don't be a stranger,” Yugi added as Seto hesitated at the door.

“Right. Have a good night,” Seto said.

“Night, Kaiba!” they echoed.

Seto nodded at them before his eyes settled on Joey and he smirked. “Walk me out, Mutt?”

“Uh...sure.”

Joey jogged after him as Seto made his way down the staircase. They stopped in front of the shop door and Seto pinned Joey with his back against the glass. He pressed his body and lips against Joey’s, and groaned when Joey slipped his tongue into Seto’s mouth.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that ever since you left my mansion,” Seto huffed, catching his breath.

Joey rubbed a thumb along Seto’s bottom lip and grinned. “Yea? Well, ya certainly got my attention.” Joey ran a hand down Seto’s chest. “Ya know,” he said slowly, “it’s a bit late fer me ta kick Tristan outta the apartment, but if yer wantin’ some privacy, I could spend the night at yer place.”

Seto chewed his lip. “I would like that, but—”

“Don’t say ‘but,’” Joey groaned.

“Alright, however—”

“No, now see, tha’ jus’ sounds like a fancy ‘but’ ta me.”

A grin flickered and died on Seto’s mouth. He sighed, “It’s Mokuba.”

“What about ‘im? Thought ya said he should be asleep?”

“He should, but even so…” Seto swallowed. “I’m not sure how to broach this sort of topic with him, but I don’t think him waking up in the morning to find you at our breakfast table is the way to go.”

“Yea, probably not.” Joey sighed and ruffled his hair. “Won’t say I ain’t disappointed, ’secially after ya worked me up upstairs, but I get it.”

“That wasn’t planned,” Seto mumbled.

Joey gave him a shy smile. “Yea, well, it was fun, anyway.”

Seto smiled back. “Yes. It was.”

Joey shuffled his feet. “Well, I guess I’ll catch ya later then.”

Seto nodded. “Feel free to text me, if you want—whenever.”

Joey hesitated, then leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Seto’s mouth. “I’m real glad ya could make it tanight.”

Seto sifted a hand through Joey’s soft, poofy hair. “Me too.” He pulled back and unlatched the door before stepping out into the crisp night air. “Have a good night, Joey.”

“Yea, you too.”

Joey watched Seto walk to his car on the street—a shiny black number that cost a small fortune, no doubt—before locking the door and heading upstairs.

“We weren’t expecting you to come back up,” Téa said as Joey topped the steps.

“Yeah, we figured you’d leave with Kaiba,” Yugi agreed. His friendly smile turned sly. “Especially after the two of you were getting fresh on my couch.”

“Wait, _what_?” Tristan shouted.

Joey’s face heated, and he scratched his cheek. “We didn’t do anythin’ dirty,” he muttered. “‘Sides, Seto started it.”

Téa rolled her eyes. “Oh, _that’s_ mature, Joey.”

“He _did_! Ryou’ll tell ya. He saw!”

Ryou held up his hands. “Don’t drag me into this.”

“So why didn’t you go with him?” Tristan asked.

Joey flopped down on the sofa with a huff. “Mokuba.”

“Ah.” Tristan handed Joey a piece of pizza and snatched up the last piece for himself. “So, you wanna head home, or…?”

“I’m good fer one last movie if you guys are,” Yugi put in.

Joey chewed thoughtfully. “Sure—so long as it ain’t a horror.”

“How about we just watch some random Youtube videos?” Ryou suggested.

Joey perked up. “Before we do that, ya guys mind if I pop in tha’ footage of our duel? I really had ‘im on the ropes.”

Yugi grinned. “Sure, Joey.”

The others settled in again as Joey grabbed the dvd off the top of the television and started it up. Elbowing Tristan to scoot over, he smushed himself against Tristan’s side in the too-small bean bag and stole a handful of stale popcorn from the bowl Ryou had abandoned. The video opened on them mounting the dueling platforms. It was professional quality—not that he’d expected anything else from Kaiba. The cameras were probably as state-of-the-art as everything else the rich nerd owned. Then Joey knew they were when the camera zoomed in on them. Joey wondered if Kaiba had it programmed to follow movement and sound, or if he’d actually had a person record their duel…

As the duel began, Joey made occasional comments on his strategies and thoughts during the match. Watching the duel play out from the camera’s perspective was odd, like reliving a memory through an out-of-body experience. Not having to concentrate on winning now, Joey noticed things about their duel he hadn’t picked up on while it was happening—like the suggestive edge to Kaiba’s banter, and the way those cold blue eyes seemed to warm with approval every time Joey successfully pulled off a play. How had he never noticed before?

Joey was pulled out of his thoughts by the distinctive roar of Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Knowing that he would end up winning the duel, Joey felt a smidgen of smugness at Kaiba’s cocky grin.

“Rich prick was _so_ sure he was gonna beat me,” Joey commented, mostly to himself.

“To be fair,” Tristan piped up,” he _had_ beaten you every duel the two of  you’ve played until now.”

“Yeah, well, things are changin’,” Joey grunted. “I ain’t jus’ gonna be second place no more.”

They fell silent as the duel reached its peak, and they all cheered as Joey succeeded in taking down Kaiba’s Ultimate Dragon.

“Wow, Joey,” Yugi praised, “that was a great move! Even Kaiba looks impressed.”

Joey grinned and nodded. “Even that behemoth ain’t invincible.”

Faster than it had seemed at the time, the duel was over. Joey stretched as the arena shut down on-screen.

“So, whaddya guys think?”

“You did great, Joey!” Yugi enthused. “Grandpa would be so proud.”

Joey flushed and scratched his head, looking at the floor. “Thanks, Yug’.”

“I’d say you got lucky,” Tristan commented, “but that’s kinda what your deck relies on, so…”

Téa let out a long whistle. “Speaking of getting lucky...that’s one hell of a kiss.”

Joey snapped his attention back to the screen, surprised to see it was still playing. Sure enough, he and Seto were lip-locked, and Joey’s blush deepened as he scrambled to eject the disk.

“Don’t know why he didn’t cut that part out,” Joey grumbled, slipping the disk back into its protective sleeve.

Téa laughed. “Too bad. It was just getting interesting.”

“Do you guys like let’s plays?” Ryou asked, stealing the remote and switching from the dvd player to Youtube.

“Sure,” Joey said, jumping at the subject change.

Joey become lost in thought as the others argued over who’d pick the first video. His mind drifted back to Seto, and unstoppable grin stuck on his face. He didn’t even complain when a let’s play of Five Night’s at Freddy’s started on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others, but the next one is back to being longer. I couldn't find a better place to break them up, so I hope this shorter chapter doesn't seem too short.
> 
> Credit to ChaosRocket for the perfect name for the pub!

Taking Seto on his word, Joey texted him in his free time over the next couple of days. Each time his phone honked or vibrated with a new text, he felt a thrill in his stomach. It’d been over a year since he and Mai had been together, and he’d forgotten how great it felt to have a crush on someone.

Feeling said phone buzz in his back pocket as he cleared table six, he took a second to check the message once he was safely in the backroom and out of sight of customers. He was surprised to find the text was from Yugi rather than Seto.

 

**_Hey Joey! Great news! Tea got that job she tried out for! XD We wanted to go out to celebrate tonight. Does that work for you?_ **

 

Smiling to himself, Joey typed a quick **_HELL YA! IM IN!_ ** before getting back to work. An hour later when Joey punched out for his break, he texted Seto.

 

**_Hey richboy hows it goin?_ **

 

Joey sat at a table, chowing down on a burger—his fries already a salty, greasy memory—as he waited to see if Seto would reply. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

**_Bored. In a meeting. You?_ **

 

**_On break. wntd 2 no if u were free 2nite_ **

 

**_I’m expensive every night but what did you have in mind?_ **

 

Joey rolled his eyes and took another large bite of his burger, chewing thoughtfully as he responded.

 

**_Tea found out 2day tht she got a job she aud. 4_ **

**_Were goin out 2nite drinkin 2 celebrate_ **

**_U in?_ **

 

Seto didn’t reply instantly this time, and Joey checked the time on his phone as he finished his food. With a reluctant sigh, he pocketed his phone and cleaned up his wrappers. His phone vibrated as he went to punch back in. Sneaking a peek to check Seto’s response, Joey grinned.

 

**_Sounds fun. Count me in._ **

X

Walking back to his office, Seto smirked down at the address on his phone—more specifically the name of the bar prefacing it. He’d never heard of it before, although that wasn't surprising, seeing as he wasn't the type to frequent bars.

Stopping in front of the door to his office, Seto wondered whether or not he should duck in and get a bit more work done before heading out to meet Joey and the others. A glance at the time informed him it was just after 7 pm—far earlier than he was accustomed to leaving the office. Not to mention this would be the second night in a week. Then again, he didn't want to risk getting caught up in his work and lose track of time. And yet, here he stood wasting time with indecision...

Before he'd consciously made a decision to, Seto backtracked into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. When the silver doors slid back open, he stepped out onto the main lobby's marble floor, inlaid with the company logo.

Movement to his right caught his attention, and Seto paused when he heard a woman gasp, followed by a dull _thump_.

“Oh! It's just you, sir.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Seto said, watching as his personal assistant, Jori, bent down to pick up the purse she'd dropped.

Tucking her pin-straight, midnight hair behind an ear, she gave him an easy smile.

“No problem, sir. I was just on my way out. Was there something you needed before I leave?”

Seto shook his head. “I was heading out as well.”

Jori’s eyes rounded at that. “Really?”

The corner of Seto’s mouth quirked. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No, no. It's just—I mean, you're usually still in your office when—” She cut herself off with another smile. “Nevermind. Have a good night, Mr. Kaiba.”

Seto nodded toward the lobby doors. “Walk you out?”

“Oh.” Jori adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and fell into step beside him as he passed. “Thank you, sir.”

After seeing Jori safely to her car and wishing her a good night, Seto changed direction and walked the few feet to where his own car—the Lamborghini today—sat waiting for him.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up outside the Pot of Mead pub. It was more difficult to find parking than he'd anticipated—how did this many people have nothing better to do than go out drinking on a Monday night? Lucking into a spot just a few car lengths from the pub, Seto eased into the spot as someone else was leaving.

Turning off the engine, he looked himself over in the mirror, frowning between his reflection and the front of what looked suspiciously like a dive bar.

The thought occurred that perhaps he should have stopped home to change first, but it was a bit late now. Sighing, Seto shot Mokuba a quick text saying _Be home late. Do your homework. Don't wait up._ before getting out of the car. As an afterthought, Seto tossed the suit jacket onto the passenger seat before locking up, feeding the meter, and heading inside.

X

The gang sat clustered around a square, plastic-topped table. As soon as they noticed Seto near the doorway, they waved him over. Yugi scooted closer to Téa while Joey dragged a fifth chair between himself and Yugi. Tristan sat to Joey's right, but Seto noticed Bakura was absent.

“Just the five of us tonight?”

“Ryou had plans already,” Tristan explained.

Nodding, Seto turned his attention to Téa as he took the seat beside Joey. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

Téa beamed. “Thanks! I wasn't sure I would get the job since I’m still working on my teaching credentials, so I’m super psyched!”

“Psh, like they could 'a turned ya down,” Joey said, sipping what looked like cola but that Seto assumed was a mixed drink. “I’ve seen ya dance. Yer amazin’!”

“Yeah,” Yugi said. “We all knew you could do it! You’re going to be a great teacher.”

“No doubt,” Tristan agreed.

Téa's cheeks colored. “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re going to be teaching?” Seto asked.

“Yeah. I still love performing, but the idea of sharing that passion with others and helping them to hone their own gifts just feels, I don’t know... _deeper_ somehow. You know?”

Seto nodded. “Well, with credentials from Juilliard under your belt, they’d be foolish not to hire you. That reminds me. How was New York City?”

Téa blinked at him. “Uhhh…good. How did you know I went to Juilliard?”

Seto snorted. “It's practically all you talked about leading up to graduation. I may have overheard you telling everyone else.”

“So, in other words,” Tristan said, “you were eavesdropping.”

“I prefer to think of it as ‘intelligence gathering’.” Seto shrugged. “You'd be surprised the stuff people say around you when they think you aren't listening.”

Joey snorted. “You’d be surprised what they’ll say when they know ya are.” He took in Kaiba’s outfit and jerked his chin at him.“What’s with the suit?”

“I came here straight from work.”

“Ya could ‘a gone home and changed first.”

Seto huffed and loosened his smokey blue silk tie. “First you fussed about me wearing jeans—”

“I wasn’t fussin’, I was jus’—”

“—and now you’re complaining about me wearing a suit. Would you prefer me to arrive naked next time?”

“Do I get a vote?” Téa asked, sipping her violently blue drink.

“Unfortunately, we have a strict no shirt, no shoes, no service policy,” a passing waitress commented. She turned from wiping down the table next to theirs to wink at Seto. “But it doesn’t say anything about pants.”

Seto blinked at her and Joey laughed at his stunned expression.

“Don’t let Katrina, ruffle ya,” Joey said. “She flirts with every guy that comes in here.”

“Not _all_ of them—only the cute ones,” she said, eyeing Seto openly. “What can I get for you, handsome?”

Collecting himself, Seto cleared his throat. “Bourbon, neat.”

“Bourbon?” Joey exclaimed.

Seto sent him a level look. “Yes. Problem?”

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we sorta ordered tacos.”

Seto raised an impatient eyebrow. “Your point?”

“We’re gonna be eatin’ tacos,” Joey repeated slowly, “and yer havin’ bourbon?”

“It just so happens I _like_ bourbon.” Joey just looked at him and Seto sighed. “Long Island Iced Tea, top shelf, slice of lemon, light ice.”

The waitress nodded, jotting down the order. “And can I see an ID please?”

Seto raised an eyebrow and grinned, pulling out his wallet. “Sure.”

She accepted the card and looked it over before her eyes rounded and flicked back to Seto in recognition. “Oh...Right. I’ll be right back with that drink,” she said, handing back the ID.

“No rush.”

Seto chuckled and pocketed his wallet as she hurried off.

“Did she honestly not recognize you?” Yugi asked.

“Happens more often than you might think.”

“How?” Tristan wondered.

“Yea,” Joey said. “Yer—well, _you_!”

“People are far more likely to recognize my trademarks than my face, like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon or my signature coat. Without them, I’m just another suit having drinks after work.”

“But yer face is all over the place!” Joey argued.

“Recognition is often linked to context. I’m out of my usual element here.”

“I’d still recognize ya.”

“We were classmates. We’ve known each other for years.”

“Yea, I guess. Jus’ seems odd, ya bein’ a celebrity an’ all.”

The waitress returned with Seto’s drink. “Long Island Iced Tea. And the tacos are on their way,” she informed the others.

“Thanks, Katrina,” Joey said, and she sent him a dazzling smile.

“No problem, Stud.”

Seto raised an eyebrow as she walked off. “Stud?”

Joey scratched the side of his face. “Yea, like I said, she’s flirty.”

“But only with the cute ones,” Téa teased.

“‘S only ‘cause she knows me.

“Is she an ex of yours?” Seto asked, sipping his drink.

Joey blushed. “Only an ex-coworker. We used ta work at Burger World tagether ‘til she quit ta work here.”

“Mm.”

Joey nodded at Seto’s glass. “Never pegged ya as an iced tea guy.”

“Long Island Iced Tea. It’s generally made with rum, vodka, tequila, triple sec, gin, and a splash of cola. There’s no actual tea in it.”

“If there ain’t no tea in it, why do they call it that?”

“Because it looks like tea,” Téa said.

“Another mind-blowing fact,” Seto added, “Bloody Marys aren’t actually made with blood either.”

“Jus’ when I was startin’ to think ya were becomin’ less of an asshole,” Joey grumbled, polishing off his own drink.

Seto smirked and took another sip. His phone vibrated and Seto retrieved it from his back pocket.

“That Mokuba?” Joey asked, leaning over to glance at Seto's screen.

“Yes. He wants to know why I plan on being out late.”

“Just tell him you're getting drunk with friends,” Tristan suggested.

Seto snorted. “I was trying to come up with something he'd actually believe.” His smirk fell into a speculative frown. “Are we?”

“Getting drunk?” Tristan asked. “I don't know about you, but it was certainly on my agenda.”

“No, I meant… are we friends?”

Everyone else shared a look.

“Of course we're your friends, Kaiba,” Yugi answered.

Téa nodded. “Yeah, we've known you for years.”

Kaiba considered that. “Knowing someone doesn't automatically make you friends.”

“We're yer friends, alright?” Joey sighed. “Stop overthinkin’ it and jus’ accept it. Friendship ain't that complicated.”

“I wouldn't know,” Seto muttered as he texted a reply to Mokuba. “Other than all of you, the only other person who's claimed to be my friend is Pegasus, and I've always just considered us business associates.”

“Who says ya can't be both?” Joey wondered.

“Last I checked,” Seto stated as he hit ‘Send’, “friends don’t usually try to kill each other."

“Funny, that’s how I’ve met most of my friends,” Yugi joked.

The others laughed and Seto let a small grin slip.

Seto’s phone rumbled again and he huffed out a laugh.

“I knew he wouldn't believe me.”

“Just tell 'im yer out with us,” Joey suggested.

Seto nodded and started to type when Mokuba called. He answered with an irritated huff.

“What?”

“Bro, tell me you're not still at the office.”

Seto frowned. “I'm not still at the office. Like I said, I'm out having drinks.”

“Business drinks?”

“No, social drinks—with Yugi and the others.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Are you done interrogating me now?”

“Alright...but if you're _really_ out having drinks, I expect you home no earlier than one o'clock.”

Seto snorted. “I think you've got the whole curfew thing backward.”

“If you're actually hanging out with people, I'm not about to discourage it.”

Seto gave a noncommittal grunt. “I'll be home by midnight.”

“One,” Mokuba corrected.

“Please. We're not going to want to put up with each other for—” Seto glanced at his watch. “—five hours.”

Mokuba laughed. “Two a.m. and not a minute sooner. Argue with me again and it'll be three.”

Seto chuckled. “Fine. Don't wait up. That's an order.”

He ended the call.

Joey grinned. “Kid imposin’ a curfew?”

“Yes. Apparently I'm to be home no earlier than two in the morning.”

Joey laughed. “Then I guess we got a long night ahead of us.”

Waving down another waitress as she passed by, Joey asked for a refill on his whiskey and Coke.

Seto listened as the others talked about their day. He grinned as Joey and Téa started trading anecdotes about the worst customers they’d had to deal with waiting tables. Their waitress—Katrina, Seto recalled—came back with their tacos, and she stayed to listen as Joey regaled them all with an incident from when they’d worked together.

“Oh, that is _not_ how it happened,” Katrina argued, smacking Joey on the shoulder. “You're making shit up.”

Joey laughed and shrugged, an unapologetic grin spreading over his face as he took a bite of taco. “Eh, so maybe I embellished a bit,” he confessed around a mouthful. “Point is, that guy was a freakin’ jerk.” He turned a smile on Seto. “What about you? Ya got any work horror stories?”

Seto snorted and drained the watery dregs of his Long Island. Not missing a beat, Katrina grabbed the glass and headed off to get him a refill. Seto made a mental note to leave her a good tip.

“Nothing as entertaining as yours. I think the most horrifying thing I've dealt with is crazed fans.”

Yugi gave a fake shiver. “Now that _is_ terrifying.”

Seto chuckled. “You joke, but I've had some seriously messed up fan mail—like certifiably unstable. I've also had my fair share of hate mail, but somehow a death threat feels just that much more threatening when the one making it claims it's in the name of devotion.”

The others stared at him, and Seto had the distinct feeling he'd said something he shouldn't. He tried to think of a way to play it off, but Téa spoke first.

“Wait, are you serious? You've had death threats?”

Seto sent her a smirk that was equal parts bitter humor and self-deprecation. “You've met me. I tend to make far more enemies than friends. Why do you think I have so much security?”

“I always figured ya were jus’ paranoid,” Joey said.

“And a show-off,” Tristan added.

Seto chuckled. “I won't deny that second part. As for the first—it's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you.”

Noticing the empty space in front of Seto, Joey nodded at the two tacos sitting untouched in the middle of the table. “Ya ain’t gonna eat?

Seto gave the tacos a dismissive glance. “If you had ordered real food, I might.”

“Tacos are real food,” Joey defended, stuffing the last of his into his mouth.

“It’s grease and fat with a bit of lettuce.”

“Yea, that’s why it tastes so good.”

“You eat it then.”

Joey heaved a heavy sigh as Katrina dropped off Seto’s refill.

“Just water after this,” Seto told her.

“Sure thing.”

“They’re really good, I promise. Just try one,” Joey urged, pushing the plate closer to Seto, who frowned at it.

“Do you have any idea how much trans fat and sodium that contains?”

“Nope.”

Seto met his easy smile with a glower, but it had no apparent affect. Joey nudged the plate again, and Seto gave a defeated sigh.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grunted

Pulling off his tie so it wouldn’t get taco grease on it, he threw it at Joey, who caught it and draped it loosely about his neck. The tie clashed against Joey’s t-shirt and jeans, but Seto refrained from comment as he took a testing bite of the taco.

“Well?” Tristan asked as Seto chewed thoughtfully.

“Mediocre,” Seto judged, and Joey rolled his eyes.

“Yer such a snob,” he said, reaching over and plucking the second taco from Seto’s plate

“And _you_ are going to get taco on my tie.”

Joey tossed the silky strip of fabric over his shoulder and dug in.

Seto was going to press the issue, but a familiar sound caught his ears, stopping him.

Seto hadn't been paying the crowd around them much attention since he'd arrived, but the unmistakable sounds of a duel arena starting up cut through the din of jumbled conversations, and Seto's head snapped to the source. His eyes rounded in surprise as he noticed two duelist being lifted up on platforms installed at the back of the bar. The platforms were freeform, mounted to the wall with nothing but air between them.

“This bar has a duel arena?”

Joey laughed as he too glanced over at the match taking place at the other end.

“Surprised it took ya this long ta notice. Figured you'd be able to spot one a mile away.”

“But what's it doing here?”

“This is a duelist bar,” Yugi explained. “It's why we like coming here.”

“It’s also why we were surprised Katrina didn’t recognize ya,” Joey added.

“Why else did you think the place is called ‘Pot of Mead’?” Tristan asked.

“I…never gave it much thought.”

Seto watched as one of the duelists summoned their first monster, which appeared, floating above the heads of the patrons seated below.

“That's the KC 4-769 model.”

“What, ya know the serial numbers of every Duel Disk and arena ya produce?” Joey asked.

Seto shook his head. “I remember that one because of all the complications that arose while designing the prototype.”

“What kind of complications?” Téa wondered.

“Notice the lack of grid between the platforms? That is the first model not to use them—and good riddance.”

“Why?” Tristan asked. “What’s wrong with the grids?”

Seto leveled a look at him. “You mean aside from the fact that they were a complete eyesore?”

Joey laughed. “If ya didn't like the grids, why'd ya use 'em fer so long?”

“Because they were necessary. The way the technology works, the holograms use environment mapping technology in order to read their surroundings, which detects things like where the ground is and if there are obstacles nearby, like walls or people. This information sets the parameters in which the holograms will materialize and interact. Without it, the holograms don't know where they should or shouldn't spawn, and will glitch out—clipping through walls and floors, stretching out of proportion, or even failing to materialize at all.

“Granted, duel disks are programmed to have a limited parameter if no floor or walls are detected, but for reasons too technical to explain easily, that doesn't translate well to a stationary dueling platform—not to mention that using the more advanced duel disk environment mapping is more costly, and therefore not worth incorporating into a duel arena.”

“So how's that one work without a grid?” Yugi wondered.

Seto smirked, pride practically coming off from him in waves. “Because it still has one—you just can't see it.” He nodded toward the duel.

“See that thin strip along the bottom of the platforms? They're infrared sensors. The two platforms send and receive infrared beams that the hologram projectors are tuned to pick up on, allowing for a grid that can be calibrated to fit into whatever environment you want. An arena this small would have been impossible otherwise. This model has more of the versatility of a duel disk while still allowing free access to the technology for those who can't afford one.”

“Huh.” Joey swirled his drink mindlessly as he listened. “Sounds complicated.”

Seto noticed the others smiling politely and blew out a breath. “You're not interested in any of this.”

“Naw, it ain't that,” Joey assured, sitting up straighter. “I mean, it's a bit hard ta follow all of it, but it's interesting. I know how to work a duel arena, but I never stopped ta think how a duel arena works, ya know?”

“They've become so synonymous with the game, it's easy to take them for granted,” Yugi agreed.

Seto glanced over at the duel again. He wasn't really interested in it, but it was easier than meeting the others’ eyes at that moment.

Sensing Seto's mood change, Joey smacked him on the shoulder and knocked him out of his daze.

"Hey! Loosen up. Have another drink."

“I have work in the morning--plus I drove here.”

“C’mon! Yer stiffer than an over starched shirt. Have a little fun!”

Seto narrowed his eyes, his tone darkening. “I don't need to drink to be fun.”

Joey held up his hands. “Sorry. Was jus’ teasin’. Wasn’t tryin’ ta pressure ya. Believe me, I’m the last person ta pressure anyone into drinkin’.” Seto lifted his chin in acknowledgement, and Joey gave him a disarming grin to ease the sudden tension. “‘Sides,” he added with a wink, “I know first hand ya can be plenty fun while completely sober.”

Tristan snorted into his cup. Seto cleared his throat, his cheeks heating.

The next few hours flew by faster than Seto would have expected. He made the occasional comment when they asked him direct questions or the topic came back around to Duel Monsters, but mostly he listened to the others, much like he used to when they were all in school.

Checking his watch, Seto was surprised to see it was encroaching on midnight.

“Damn. That’s the second time I’ve lost track of time.” Rising to his feet, Seto tossed a number of bills onto the table without looking at them before nodding to Téa. “Congratulations again. Thanks for the invitation,” he added, looking at Joey. “This has been more fun than I expected.”

Tristan snorted. “I’d hate to know what your expectations were.”

“Ain't ya leavin’ a bit early?” Joey asked. “Yer gonna break curfew.”

Seto chuckled. “Mokuba should be in bed by now—if not, he's in for a lecture of his own.” Winking at Joey, he asked, “Think you can keep a secret?”

Joey grinned. Sharing a look with the others, he gave a shrug. “Eh, we won't tattle on ya.”

Seto's eyes sparkled in the low light from the bar. “Good.”

Seto turned to take off and Joey slipped off the tie still hanging around his neck.

“Hey. Ain't ya fergettin’ somethin’?”

Seto stopped and looked back. “Ah, right.” He reached out and grabbed the tie, but Joey didn't let go.

“That ain't what I meant,” Joey said, standing and pulling Seto in for kiss.

Seto’s breath stuttered against Joey's face, his eyes slipping shut as his free hand tangled in Joey's hair. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before Joey pulled back, and Seto had to fight the urge to lean in and continue it.

“So, yer joinin’ us on Friday, right?”

“Depends,” Seto hedged. “What’s the plan for Friday?”

“Haven’t decided yet. We could do movies again, or play games--God knows Yug’s got plenty of ‘em. Or we can chill here again. Play some shots and down some duels?”

Seto shrugged, but his eyes tracked back to the arena at the opposite end. “I’d be alright coming back here, but not this week. I’ve got a video conference scheduled for Saturday morning, and I can’t afford a hangover.”

“How about a game night then?” Yugi suggested.

“Yea,” Joey agreed. “It’s been a while since we had one ‘a them.”

Seto sent Joey a challenging smile. “Sure. After all, schooling you dweebs never gets old.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “We’ll see who schools who.”

“I guess it’s settled then,” Yugi said. “I’ll let Ryou know the plan.”

Turning his attention back to Joey, Seto leaned close. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Talk ta ya later.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get another chance until the end of the week, Seto stole another quick kiss before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	4. Chapter 4

The phone beside his computer barked, and Seto picked it up to read what Joey had sent.

It was a meme based on a duelist named Chad Wilkinson. Cheating Chad, as the meme had dubbed him, had recently been disqualified from tournaments for deck fixing, which he claimed not to know was illegal. The simplified meme showed Cheating Chad with the caption: “Openly brags about cheating. Claims he didn’t know it was cheating.”

Seto grinned at the meme, typed a quick response, then went back to work. It wasn’t ten minutes later he received another message from Joey, which he promptly responded to before resuming typing the response email he was in the middle of.

Having Joey text him constantly was a distraction, but he found it was a pleasant distraction rather than an annoyance, and as much as he  _ should _ tell Joey to buzz off and let him work, he didn’t want to.

That in and of itself was odd, Seto reflected. He’d never felt the urge to put anything before his work--other than Mokuba, of course. Before he could think on it further, his intercom beeped.

Seto pressed the talk button. “Yes?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Jori answered over the com, “but your twelve o’clock has arrived early. Did you want me to send them in now, or would you prefer they wait?”

Seto glanced at the clock and frowned. They were almost forty-five minutes early. A part of Seto wanted to make them wait for presuming he could just fit them in whenever they arrived, but another part wanted the meeting done as quickly as possible.

“Sir?”

Letting out a quiet sigh, Seto replied, “Let them in.”

Typing out a quick message to Joey telling him he was about to go into a meeting and would get back to him later, he set the phone to silence just as three men in perfectly tailored suits entered his office.

_ Let’s get this over with _ , Seto thought, and extended his hand.

X

Joey laid back on their ratty yet oh-so-comfortable couch, grinning at his phone like a loon. He and Seto had been bouncing texts back and forth throughout the past two days, and Joey was glad to see Seto really did have a fun side outside of sex. He made sarcastic remarks to the memes and videos Joey sent him, occasionally sharing something himself that made Joey laugh.

Joey had already tidied up the apartment--not that there was much  _ to _ tidy--and was feeling very uninspired to do anything else productive on his day off, so he decided to browse the Duel Monsters forums while he waited for Seto to get out of his meeting. His wait was shorter than he'd expected, and he grinned when his phone honked that he had a new message.

 

**_God I hate people._ **

 

Joey laughed, typing out his response.

 

**_U? No!_ **

**_Waz it rly tht bad or ru jus bein a drama queen?_ **

 

Joey imagined Seto's frown at that and waited for the comeback, but instead he got several blocks of text ranting about incompetent people who had no business running a lemonade stand, let alone a major corporation. Joey read the tirade with amusement. He had plenty of experience dealing with stupid people--customers and coworkers alike--and could sort of relate.

Finally the rant subsided and Seto seemed to be waiting for a reply.

 

**_damn! Thts ruf I h8 dealin w ppl lik tht_ **

**_U got ne mor meetins 2day?_ **

 

**_No, thankfully that was the last one. Now I'm just working on a backlog of paperwork._ **

 

**_I think Id prefer the meetins_ **

**_Pprwrk is lik hmwrk 4 adults_ **

 

**_And meetings are like presentations and lectures mixed with parent-teacher conferences. Still think you’d prefer the meetings?_ **

 

Joey frowned, thinking that had to be the worst job ever.

 

**_Think Ill stick w w8ing tbls and duelin_ **

 

Joey sent the message right as he heard a key in the door. A moment later Tristan fell through, stumbling with his momentum.

“'Sup, Tristan?”

Tristan sent him a wave before forcing the door shut.

“Hey man,” he greeted as he strode to the fridge. “What you been up to?”

“Chillin’ mostly. Cleaned a bit.”

Tristan made a noise to show he heard as he rummaged. Pulling out a container of leftover Chinese food, he sniffed it, grimaced, then tossed it into the nearby trash.

“I see you didn't clean out the fridge.”

Joey frowned as he responded to Seto’s next message.

“No, but I  _ did _ clean the bathroom, vacuum the living room, and take out the trash. Figured I had ta leave somethin’ fer you to do.”

Tristan made another noncommittal sound and pulled out another container of leftovers. This one must have passed the test, because he nuked it for a minute and grabbed a fork from the drawer before joining Joey in the living room. Joey pulled his feet closer so Tristan could sit before resting them across Tristan's lap.

“Dude, I'm trying to eat,” Tristan protested past a mouthful of breakfast scramble. He tried to push Joey's legs off him, but Joey fought to keep them in place. “I don't want your gross, smelly feet on me.”

“Too bad,” Joey said, attention fixed on his phone. “My feet need a place ta go.”

“I'll tell ya where I'm gonna stick  _ my _ foot,” Tristan muttered, but he stopped trying to shove Joey off and focused on his food.

Victorious, Joey grinned down at the newest message.

 

**_I'm looking forward to Friday._ **

 

Joey's stomach gave an excited little flip.

 

**_Yea me2_ **

 

Joey paused, then added:

 

**_We shld hangout wo the others. Maybe we cld catch a movie? Or dnr?_ **

 

Joey was tense as he waited for Seto's reply, and he started when Tristan leaned forward to place his empty container on the coffee table.

“What's got you so jumpy?”

Joey huffed out a breath and laughed. “Eh, jus’ makin’ plans with Seto.”

Tristan took in Joey's unbrushed hair and the ragged t-shirt and jeans he always wore while cleaning with a pointed look.

“Yeah…” he drawled. “You look ready for a hot date.”

Joey smacked him on the arm.

“I didn't mean right now, dumbass.”

A honk drew Joey's attention back to his phone.

 

**_Okay._ **

 

Joey frowned at the short, generic answer. It didn't seem very enthusiastic, but this was Seto after all. Maybe he just got caught up in something and didn't have time to really respond…

 

**_Which wld u prefer? Dnr movie or sumthin else?_ **

 

No response. Figuring Seto just got busy, Joey gave up and pocketed the phone.

“So. Got any plans tonight?” Tristan asked, pulling out his own phone.

Joey shrugged. “Nothin’ specific. Was thinking I'd chill here fer a bit then see what Yugi and Téa were up to. You?”

“I was just seeing if Serenity was free,” Tristan answered.

“That so?”

At Joey's tone, Tristan glanced up and met Joey’s hard look with one of his own.

“We’ve been over this, dude. How long are you going to keep my balls in a vice for dating your sister?”

“Fer as long as yer datin’ ‘er.”

Tristan sighed, finished his message, and pushed Joey's feet off to stand up.

“I'm meeting her at the mall. Want me to tell her hi for you?”

Joey made an irritated noise in his throat while he stretched back out on the couch.

“Yeah. Tell 'er she needs ta stop by more often--and that she has terrible taste in men.”

Tristan snorted and headed into his bedroom.

With nothing else to do, Joey turned on the old television they had sitting on the floor and started up their N64. Tristan left a few minutes later while Joey was debating between Starfox and Donkey Kong.

X 

It was nearing five when Seto finally caught a moment to himself. Sinking into his ergonomic office chair, he sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

With all of the diligent planning and detailed procedure that went into the projects Seto oversaw, it never ceased to surprise him how often unforeseeable problems and complications arose. Having spent the better part of what was  _ supposed _ to be a boring afternoon of catching up on paperwork dealing with one such issue, Seto was dreading the now-even-larger stack waiting for him on the corner of his desk.

At least with the majority of the staff leaving for the day, he was guaranteed a few hours to work without constant interruptions. Seto reached over for the manilla folder at the top of the stack, pausing when he spotted his phone. It sat beside his keyboard where he'd forgotten it when he'd rushed out to deal with R&D’s programming anomaly.

The lock screen showed a missed message from Joey, and Seto felt a flash of guilt--quickly quashed--as he read the text.

 

**_Which wld u prefer? Dnr movie or sumthin else?_ **

 

His pulse quickened as his mind provided a few lewd suggestions for what ‘something else’ could entail, but he quashed those as well, focusing on the big picture.

Joey had asked him on a date. Not a hookup or hanging out with the others, but a date. Unless he was reading too much into it? They'd never really clarified the exact nature of their relationship, but Seto realized he didn't want to be merely friends with benefits, no matter how nice those benefits were.

His stomach fluttered like a hummingbird's wings as he typed a tardy reply.

 

**_Dinner sounds great. See you soon._ **

 

Mind buzzing, Seto shut down his computer and was out his office door in record time, paperwork completely forgotten.

X

Joey groaned at the knock on the door. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the couch was more comfortable than its appearance would suggest, and the Crystal Caves theme looping in the background had been very relaxing…

The knock sounded again.

“Keep yer pants on, I'm comin’!”

He turned off the television and stomped into the kitchen. After a mighty battle, Joey managed to strongarm the deadbolt and muscle open the door. Huffing, he blinked at Seto in surprise. “Seto? What’re ya doin’ at my apartment?”

“You call this hovel an apartment?” Seto asked, eyeing a crack that ran along the floor just inside the doorway, forking like a lightning strike.

“We ain’t all Richy Rich. Some of us can’t afford a gigantic mansion.”

Seto grunted noncommittally and took in Joey’s outfit.

He had on a pair of light jeans, the denim ripped at one knee and a hole in one front pocket. Long bare feet peeked out from the bottoms. On top he wore a black t-shirt that had seen a few too many washes, the image on the shirt so faded and cracked it was impossible to make out. The last thing he noticed was the hair, which currently resembled a tumbleweed.

Seto snorted and crossed his arms. “You look like a homeless person.”

“Yeah, well, wasn’t expectin’ company,” Joey grumbled, stepping back to let Seto in. “How'd ya know where I live, anyway?”

Seto flicked him a guilty look. “Your Duel Disk is still registered in our database. I used the GPS chip to get your address.”

Joey blinked at him. “That's...kinda stalker-ish, dude. Ya coulda just asked.”

“I—that didn't occur to me.”

Joey shook his head and turned to wrestle the door shut.

“You should consider moving,” Seto advised, looking around. “This place is a dump.”

“Eh, it  _ ain't—so—bad _ ,” Joey grunted, trying to force the deadbolt shut. “Besides, I've lived in worse,” he panted, resting against the door for a moment. “Least this one actually has a lock.”

“That lock doesn’t even work,” Seto pointed out flatly.

“Sure it does! Ya jus’ gotta— _ know _ — _ the _ — _ TRICK _ !” Joey huffed as he threw his weight against the door while trying to force the deadbolt into place. It finally  _ thunked _ home, and Joey grinned, a little winded but triumphant. “See! Jus’ like that.”

“I stand corrected,” Seto drawled. He turned and took a closer look at the surrounding apartment with a supercilious glare.

The kitchen—if the measly seven-by-five space could be called that—was tiled in a godawful pastel pea green, with jaundiced wallpaper peeling away as if trying to escape the walls. There were neither chairs nor a table, only a beat up refrigerator in avocado green that was rattling ominously. The left wall was occupied by white, latticed doors that he assumed concealed either a pantry or laundry area. Faded, dingy countertops took up the remaining walls; Seto suspected they had been white too once, but it was hard to tell under the years of accumulated stains. Half of the doors were missing from the overhead cupboards—most of which he noted were empty, save a few cobwebs and dust bunnies.

Seto couldn’t believe the place hadn’t been condemned; it was practically unlivable. And Joey had said he'd lived in worse? Seto could hardly imagine worse.

Then he looked through the threshold next to the refrigerator that lead to the living room, sparsely decorated and looking even less inviting than the kitchen.

“My god. You actually choose to live here?”

“‘S better than stayin’ with my old man,” Joey said quietly, also looking around the apartment. “Besides, it’s close to—well, everything.”

Joey moved into the living room and Seto reluctantly followed.

A ratty, black three-seater sat in the center of the small sitting room. The previous owners must have been cat-people, because the corners resembled cheesecloth more than actual fabric, the stringy barrier barely managing to hold back the goldenrod stuffing spilling from within. Every inch of the sofa’s remaining fabric was pilling and worn.

The only other pieces of furniture consisted of a scarred, oak coffee table, some Duel Monsters and band posters, and a Nintendo 64 that was connected to a television that looked to be the same age as its owner. The carpet was stained an unidentifiable grey-brown, but appeared recently vacuumed. The wall to the left upon entering the room had three doors spaced out on it—the bedrooms and bath, Seto assumed.

“Is this all you own?”

“‘Course not! We keep most of our stuff in our bedrooms. Ya can sit down, by the way, if ya want,” Joey added, plopping down on the sofa.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the couch and crossed his arms. “On this thing? It looks as though you dug it out of a dumpster.”

Joey looked sheepishly at the wall and scratched the side of his face. “Technically it was sittin’ on the curb…”

“You have  _ got _ to be joking.”

Joey frowned and aimed a defiant glare up at Seto. “Look, it’s a place ta sit, aw’right? We ain’t exactly swimmin’ in dough, and we certainly ain’t gonna pass up a perfectly decent,  _ free _ couch.”

In Seto’s opinion, “perfectly decent” was too generous an estimation.

“Awe, don’t look at 'er like that.” Joey patted the sunken cushion beside him. “She may not look like much, but she’s pretty comfortable—and check it out! The footstools actually work.” Joey pulled the lever beside him and popped up the footstool before slamming it closed again. “Come on! Take a seat."

Seto just stared at him.

“Or ya can just...stand. That’s cool, too.”

Seto shook his head. “I don’t understand how you can be so optimistic all the time. Your kitchen could be on fire and you’d probably just shrug and invite people over to roast marshmallows!”

_ Although, _ Seto thought, _ catching the kitchen on fire would probably be an improvement. _

“We’d have to buy some marshmallows first.” Joey grinned at Seto’s dark look. “Okay, so we ain’t got super nice furniture and the place is rundown, but all the plumbing, lighting, and appliances work—with some persuasion. It’s got pretty good hot water for such an old building, and the landlord doesn’t mind if we’re a couple days late on the rent. It ain’t great, but we don’t need much, especially since we don’t really spend much time here.”

Letting his arms drop with a defeated sigh, Seto took the seat next to Joey. He sank down a good two inches into the cushion.

“Huh. This actually  _ is _ surprisingly comfortable,” he admitted, allowing himself to be absorbed a bit deeper.

Joey beamed, and the afternoon sun leaking through the broken blinds was dim by comparison. “Told ya! Honestly, I sometimes prefer ta sleep out here rather than in my bed.”

Seto looked around the room again to avoid Joey’s beatific smile. His heart was beating fast and he felt uneasy.

“So, uh...what brings ya ta this part 'a town?”

Seto turned back to smirk at him, eyes lingering on the wild, bushy blonde hair going every which direction. “I came to see you, obviously. Your text said you wanted to hang out without the others, so I came here after work.”

“Well, I meant we should make  _ plans _ ta hang out,” Joey said, rubbing his neck.

Seto assumed a neutral expression, a sinking feeling in his chest. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Well, I mean, yer already here.” Joey shrugged and gestured at the N64. “But as ya can see, we ain’t exactly got a lot ta do here. I can change and we could go do somethin’...” He trailed off as Seto brushed a tuft of blonde hair out of his face. “Or if ya want, I can show ya the rest 'a the apartment.”

Seto looked around pointedly. “What else is there to see?”

Joey grinned and grabbed Seto’s hand. “Well...There’s the bathroom over here,” Joey said, pulling Seto to the middle door on the back wall. Opening it, he made a show of flicking on the light and presenting the tiny, tiled room.

It was nicer than Seto expected, given the rest of the apartment. Everything appeared clean and unbroken, although the cramped thing barely had room to turn around in. The color scheme seemed to have gotten an upgrade though, the puke green and smoker’s teeth yellow of the kitchen replaced with bland white porcelain fixtures and gray tile. The plastic, tropical fish shower curtain added a splash of needed color, as did a matching light switch cover with a clownfish on it.

Joey turned off the light and pointed to the door to the right. “Can’t show ya that one since it’s Tristan’s, but this,” he added, opening the first door, “is my room.”

Joey had mentioned that all of his possessions were in his room, but there didn’t appear to be much there either. A short dresser took up the left wall, and Seto noticed Joey’s Duel Disk held pride of place in the center of it next to his deck. Some spare change, a set of keys, a wallet, and a beat up iPod Classic with headphones wrapped around it sat beside them. The small closet next to the dresser had a couple dozen t-shirts hanging in it, but little else. Beside the door sat a small trash bin and a wicker laundry hamper. A twin bed with a bookshelf headboard took up the majority of the space. An assortment of comics and novels sat on the shelf amongst odds and ends, and a dark and light blue striped comforter lay unmade on the bed.

“Is this really all you have?”

Joey scratched his head and looked around his room as if trying to see it from Seto’s perspective. “Well, not really. I had ta leave most ‘a my stuff behind when I left my old man’s place. This is the stuff that meant the most ta me.”

“Was there anything you left behind you would want?”

“Nah. It’s just stuff. Besides, he probably sold or threw it all out after I left.”

Again Seto couldn’t help but stare. The casual way Joey just brushed off everything negative and turned it into something positive was...admirable.

“What? Why ya givin’ me that look? There a bug on me or somethin’?” Joey pulled at his shirt and looked himself over.

Seto grabbed the shirt and pulled Joey against him, his arm circling Joey’s back to keep him there. “As comfortable as that couch was, that bed is looking tempting right now.” He glanced out toward the abandoned living room. “Tristan’s not likely to barge in, is he?”

Joey smiled and started to back up toward the bed, pulling Seto with him. “Nah. Tristan won’t be home for another few hours. He and Serenity had a date.”

“Good,” Seto purred. “Because I want to take my time.”

He pushed forward, and Joey toppled onto the bed with a surprised  _ oof _ . Seto removed his suit coat and, after realizing there weren’t many places to put it, tossed it in Joey’s hamper. The rest of Seto's clothes followed the jacket while Joey's formed a pile on the floor beside the bed.

“Much better,” Seto sighed as he rested his weight against Joey.

“Be even better if ya started movin’.” Making his point, Joey rolled his hips, causing them both catch their breath at the friction.

Seto shifted, planting his hands to either side of Joey’s head on the pillow. They both startled when the pillow began to buzz. Joey’s face flooded red and he tried to reach under the pillow, but Seto was faster.

Seto raised his eyebrows at Joey and held up the still-vibrating, egg-shaped piece of purple plastic. “What’s this?”

Joey’s face looked as though he was having a stroke, his eyes glued to the toy. “I-i-it was a gag gift from Mai—she gave it ta me fer Easter back when we were datin’.”

Seto smirked and pulled out the little box attached to the egg by a thin cord. “So naturally you keep it under your pillow.”

“Any chance ya could ferget ya saw that and we can pretend this never happened?”

Seto chuckled. “Not a chance.”

Eyeing the lavender little box, Seto began messing with the dial. It zinged louder, then dimmed to a dull hum when he turned it the other way. There was a button below the dial; he pressed it and the toy turned off.

Joey groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“What’s the matter? You embarrassed that I found your toy?”

“It ain’t like I actually use it,” Joey defended, his voice muffled behind his hands.

“There’s no need to lie about it. I have a couple toys of my own.”

Joey’s hands leapt from his face. “Seriously?”

“Yes, although a bullet vibrator doesn’t number among them.” Setting the vibe aside, Seto leaned down to nip at Joey's earlobe. “I’m interested to see how you use it.”

Despite still being beet red, Joey’s face seemed to darken a shade. He ran a finger down Seto’s chest. “Alright...but I want ta use it on you.”

“That so?” Seto purred. Joey nodded.

Last time they'd slept together, Joey had gotten a glimpse behind Seto’s mask—a kind of sensitivity he hadn't known Seto was capable of. He wanted to see that look again, but even more, he wanted to make Seto unravel the way Joey had. An image of Seto quivering and sweating, moaning Joey's name, had Joey's dick hardening to full in an instant.

Joey grabbed Seto’s hand and pulled him so they lay side-by-side on the skinny bed. Joey pulled Seto against him, enjoying the way heat pooled between them. He let his hand run down Seto's arm as he leaned close and kissed his neck, continuing along his shoulder before he moved down and sucked on one of Seto's nipples.

“Mmm…” Seto tilted his head back and played with Joey's hair. “You’re good with that mouth, Mutt.”

Joey huffed out a laugh and flicked his tongue against the hard nub. “It gets a lot ‘a exercise, what with me runnin’ it all the time.”

Seto gave a breathy chuckle. “You stealing my lines?”

Joey looked up from beneath his bangs and met Seto's eyes. “I’d rather steal yer breath away.”

Rather than mock him for the corny line, Seto licked his lips slowly. “Last time you offered to suck me off. Is that deal still on the table?”

Joey’s breath stuttered. “That what ya want?” Seto swallowed, nodded. “Then I'll suck ya off—after I'm done with ya.”

Seto raised his eyebrows and smirked. “You get a taste of power and it's already going to your head.”

Joey grinned and dragged his lips down Seto's body, keeping eye contact. “It ain't the power goin’ ta my head. Keep them pretty blues on me.”

Seto shifted fully onto his back and Joey hovered over him, reversing their previous positions. Joey massaged Seto's hips before running his fingers over Seto’s cock in a testing stroke. Seto closed his eyes with a soft sigh. Confidence bolstering, Joey massaged along Seto's length, stroking from the base to the tip at a slow pace until quiet moans we're falling from Seto's lips.

Joey liked seeing this side of him—relaxed, easy-going, unguarded. Joey could see the desire in his face. Even more, he could see the tenderness that lay beneath it. Focused on the pleasure, Seto was too distracted to hide behind arrogance and impassivity, and Joey liked glimpsing the softer side he usually hid away.

Seto opened his eyes and watched as Joey worked him up. Unlike when he touched himself, an additional thrill accompanied the physical lust. He'd felt it the first time as well--an intense intimacy that went straight to his brain, making him high. Seto let his hands brush along Joey's arms, and the feeling deepened.

Still working his other hand over Seto's dick slowly, Joey turned the toy back on. He set it to a low rumble and teased it lightly over Seto’s cockhead. A small gasp parted Seto's lips, and those beautiful eyes lost focus. Joey increased the vibration a touch and was rewarded with a low, deep moan.

Precome leaked from the tip as Joey sped up his hand, and he spread it with the bullet, tracing the slit repeatedly.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Seto reached back and gripped the headboard, knocking over some figurines. He was breathing heavily now, and Joey marveled at the way Seto looked as he gave himself over to the sensations. Joey teased him with the toy for a few minutes until Seto was leaking a steady stream down his shaft, small, needy sounds reverberating in his throat.

Seeing the usually stoic man unravel under his hands had Joey's heart racing, his dick throbbing. He wanted to see what other reactions he could inspire.

He pulled the vibe away and licked up Seto's length before sucking the head clean. Seto groaned, his voice as dark and smooth as top shelf cognac.

“More, Mutt.”

Joey registered the nickname, but ignored it and focused on taking Seto's length deeper without hitting teeth. He couldn't go far without gagging, so instead he made up for it by quickening his hand at the base and sucking harder.

“ _ Ah _ ! Oh  _ fuck _ yes…Oh, God, Joey...”

Seto dug his nails into the already scarred wood of the shelf behind his head, eyes clenched tight. His hips trembled with the effort to not thrust deeper, but he let Joey set the pace.

Getting an idea, Joey picked up the still-buzzing toy and held it against his cheek as he sucked. Seto gripped his hair roughly and called out his name loud enough that the neighbors banged on the ceiling and shouted for them to shut the fuck up.

“Joey— _ oh, God! _ —faster! More! Oh, f-f- _ fuck! _ ”

Seto continued to moan a jumble of praise and instructions intermittent with Joey's name.

“So good...oh  _ god  _ Joey—c-coming—ahh,  _ ah _ !”

Joey felt Seto's dick jerk as semen shot into his mouth. A small amount went down his throat, but there was more than he'd expected, and a good amount dripped down his chin and Seto's wilting erection.

“Ugh!” Joey wiped at his mouth and frowned at the mess. “Welp. That didn't go like I planned.”

Seto turned his head and chuckled breathlessly into his arm. The sound made Joey smile despite himself. He grabbed a towel from his dresser drawer and cleaned them off as Seto’s breathing evened out, tossing it into the hamper after he was done.

Seto leveled a look at him. “My suit was in there.”

Joey winced. “Uh, sorry. Fergot.”

“Don't worry about it.” Seto eyed Joey, gaze at half-mast, and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

Joey padded across the floor. He climbed on top of Seto and ran his hands over Seto’s chest and stomach, exploring the defined muscles.

“So, was it okay?” Joey wondered. “I, uh, I've only ever been on the receivin’ end, so…”

Seto pulled him down and kissed him, his hands threading through Joey's messy hair. “It felt incredible,” he murmured against Joey's lips. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

Joey's cock answered for him, twitching against Seto's stomach. Seto smirked, a playful spark in his eyes as he stroked one slender finger along the top of Joey's shaft.

“Switch with me.”

Joey sank down into the pocket of warmth Seto's body had left behind as Seto rolled them over. Joey watched as Seto kissed down his chest, lingering over the scars he passed.

A jolt ran from Joey’s stomach to his groin as Seto licked a line across his belly. When he did it again, Joey gripped his hair and twisted away. Seto smirked up at him.

“Ticklish, Mutt?”

“A bit.”

Seto danced his fingers up Joey's sides, making him squirm. “I'll remember that.”

Bending his head again, Seto set to licking along the crease of Joey's inner thigh. Joey's fingers caressed Seto's hair, and Seto moaned as Joey's fingernails awoke the nerves at the back of his neck. Seto sucked hard at the juncture of Joey’s hip and Joey bit his lip, his grip tightening on Seto's hair.

“How do you like it?”

“Don't care,” Joey breathed. “Do whatever ya want.”

Seto pulled back up and met Joey's gaze, the thrill of a challenge sparking between them. “Whatever I want?”

Joey swallowed, nodding.

“In that case…”

Seto reached down and took Joey in a slack grip, moving his fingers slowly, as Joey had. It was far slower than he knew Joey wanted at that moment, worked up as he was, but Seto had said he wanted to take his time, and he planned to do just that.

Joey’s breath stuttered against Seto's face. “I thought ya were gonna--?” Joey broke off in a gasp as Seto twisted his wrist, changing up his stroke.

Seto leaned close to kiss his ear. “You said whatever I wanted. I want you desperate. I want to make you beg for it.”

Joey gave a whimper as Seto's words sent a thrill through his stomach. “Ya got some serious control issues,” he said, voice shaking.

Seto grinned, kissing down Joey's chest as he sped up his hand a touch, tightening his grip on the upstroke to hear Joey's choked groans. He circled his tongue around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. After a minute he switched to the other, his hand maintaining that teasing rhythm.

Joey started to roll his hips, but Seto pinned them down with his free hand. Joey made a frustrated grunt.

“A li’l faster. Please.”

Seto obliged, and Joey moaned his appreciation, hands running up and down Seto's sides.

After seeing Seto lose control at his hands, Joey was already aching to come. Every calculated stroke of Seto's fingers sparked pleasure in Joey's gut, but kept him just shy of orgasm. Joey shook like an addict denied a fix. Leaning up into Seto’s neck, Joey panted, gripping at Seto's back.

“Aw,  _ god _ , my balls are gonna burst!”

Seto's breathing grew harsh in his ear. “Say my name,” he ordered. “I want you to come saying my name.”

“ _ Ah _ ! Seto!”

“Keep going,” Seto encouraged. “Tell me what you want.”

“S-Seto,” Joey panted. Seto tightened his grip, stroking faster, and Joey filled his ear with cries of pleasure. “ _ Fuck _ , Seto...Ah-ah! Suck me off,  _ please _ ! Aw,  _ god _ , I need ta come. Please!  _ Please _ , Seto!”

“You beg so well.”

Seto pulled out of Joey's embrace. Leaning down, he licked at the precome gathered on the tip of Joey's cock before teasing the tip with his tongue as Joey had done to him with the toy. Joey groaned when Seto took him fully into his mouth, a sound of utter bliss and relief.

“ _ Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…” _

Seto increased the pressure of his hand as he took Joey as deep as he could without choking. He felt Joey tense up a short time later, his nails digging at the bunched up comforter.

“Se—Se—Set— _ ah-ahhhhhh _ !” Joey threw back his head and wailed as he came hard, splashing into Seto's mouth and down his throat. Seto pumped until Joey had nothing left to spill, and managed to swallow most of it.

Joey slumped against the bed, his breathing labored as he ran a hand over his face.

“And ya said I was good with  _ my _ mouth…”

Seto kissed Joey's stomach before crawling back up to drape over him. Crossing his arms over Joey's chest, Seto rested his chin atop them.

“So, I take it you're satisfied?”

Joey chuckled, a broad grin on his face. “Eh…it was alright.”

Seto leaned closer and rubbed their lips together. “Just alright? You obviously weren't paying close enough attention. Perhaps you need another demonstration.”

Joey groaned as his spent dick twitched. “Another might jus’ give me a heart attack.”

Seto smirked, the glow of pride adding to the one left by his own orgasm. Closing his eyes, he listened to their combined breathing and relaxed into Joey's warmth beneath him.

“Ya wanna take a nap?”

Seto's snort made his bangs dance against his face. “If I sleep now I won't sleep tonight.”

“From the look 'a ya, ya don't get too much sleep anyway.”

“If that's your idea of pillow talk, Mutt, it could use some work.”

“Ya jus’ got circles under yer eyes. When was the last time ya took a vacation, or even a day off?”

“I participated in a Duel Monsters tournament last month.”

“I don’t mean ta go ta a tournament or anythin’ like that. That’s another kind a’ stress. Don’t ya ever just, I dunno, take a day ta sit around an’ relax?”

“I find sitting around doing nothing stressful,” Seto murmured. “If I’m not keeping busy, I constantly think about all the things I could be doing instead, and then I don’t relax at all.”

“Huh. Guess I'll have ta break ya ‘a that.”

Seto snorted.

They lay there a while, saying nothing, while Seto traced his fingers over the multitude of marks Joey had. He stroked a healed cut near Joey's left temple and Joey's eyes slipped shut.

“How did you get this one?—if you don't mind me asking,” he added when Joey opened his eyes again, the gold deepened from sorrow.

“Old man threw a bottle at my head. I ducked and it missed, but a shard nicked me when it hit the wall.”

“And this one?” Seto asked, scooting down to smooth over the iron-shaped burn near Joey's navel.

“Was ironin’ a shirt fer a date—wanted ta make a good impression, ya know?—and the old man was rantin’ ‘bout that bein’ women's work. Anyway, he tried ta take the iron, I tugged back, he stumbled an’ let go, and next second I'm huggin’ it ta my bare stomach.”

Seto’s eyebrows drew together as he looked at the myriad scars. “Are all of these from your father?”

Joey shook his head. “Nah. Some of 'em are from fights—used ta be in a gang, ya know?”

Seto nodded. He’d done a background check on Joey a while ago.

“Anyway, these ones here,” Joey continued, pointing out what appeared to be pairs of small burns, “are from them. They had this warehouse they used as a torture chamber, and they wanted ta teach me a lesson, put me in my place, so they strung me up by my hands and tazed me over and over. Would 'a killed me if Yug’ hadn’t shown up…”

Joey trailed off at Seto's astonished look.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Seto said, voice heavy.

“Fer what? You didn't do it.”

“No, but I did other terrible things—and I certainly didn't make things any easier for you. Had I known back then…”

Joey waved it away. “Don't worry ‘bout it. Ya had yer own issues ya were workin’ out. ‘Sides, tha’ was years ago. Neither of us is the same as we were back then.”

“Still, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Yea, me too—fer all the things I said ‘bout ya, to yer face  _ and _ behind yer back.”

Seto smirked. “If someone would have told me back then that one day I’d find myself in your bed, I would have laughed them out of the room. Funny how things change.”

Joey made a noise of agreement.

They laid there in silence for nearly twenty minutes, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Finally Joey sighed.

“We should probably get cleaned up. Not sure exactly when Tristan'll be back, and I didn't put a sailboat on the door.”

Seto turned from resting his cheek against Joey's sternum to raise an eyebrow at him. “Did you say 'a sailboat’?”

Joey grinned. “Yea, on the whiteboard on the outside 'a the door. It's our version of a sock on the door knob, since it's less, uh, conspicuous.”

“I see.”

Seto sighed and levered himself up to a sitting position next to Joey. His eyes slid shut when he felt Joey’s fingertips trace the welts on his back, and he leaned into the touch.

“Ya get yers from a belt, too?” Joey asked quietly. 

Seto shook his head. “Riding crop. Feels similar, I’d imagine.”

“Hurts more than ya’d expect.”

“Not as much as the burns,” Seto whispered, voice breaking.

Joey's hand froze and Seto swallowed.

“Please. Keep going.”

Joey did, feeling the layered scar tissue with care. His finger played down Seto’s spine, eliciting a shiver, before he scooted closer and kissed along Seto’s shoulders.

“Not ta seem shallow, but  _ damn _ ya got a nice body. You always were a good-lookin’ son of a bitch. Ain’t fair ya would have brains, looks,  _ and _ money. Ya should save somethin’ fer the rest of us.”

Seto scoffed. “You don’t have to flatter me. I’m fucking polka dotted for God’s sake.”

Joey stopped and shifted to sit in front of Seto on the bed. “That wasn’t flattery. It was a compliment, and I meant it.” When Seto said nothing, Joey frowned. “Yer scars really bother ya that much?”

Unable to look into Joey's earnest eyes, Seto turned away. "Yes,” he finally said, so quiet it was hardly a sound. “They're ugly."

Joey stroked Seto’s cheek, coaxing Seto’s eyes back to him."Yer wrong. The act that  _ made them _ was ugly. The monster who  _ inflicted _ them was ugly. The scars themselves-- _ you _ \--are  _ not _ ugly. Ya understand me?"

Seto swallowed and gave a curt nod. Joey leaned in for a light kiss.

Joey hesitated a moment, then asked, "Do ya find me any less attractive 'cause 'a my scars?"

"No," Seto said firmly.

"Then why would ya think I'd be turned off by yers?"

Seto didn’t answer, and Joey decided the matter was closed for now. He brought his hand up to massage Seto’s neck and Seto’s head fell forward with a sigh.

“Ya got a lot ‘a tension,” Joey commented. 

Seto huffed out a laugh. “Can’t imagine why.”

Joey continued the massage for a while. He moved down one of Seto’s arms to his wrist, then did the same for the other before taking one of Seto’s hands into both of his. He ran his thumbs over the callouses he found there. They were softer than Joey’s, but rougher than Joey would have expected for a white collar billionaire.

“What are you doing?”

Joey shrugged and laced their fingers together. “Jus’ lookin’. Ya can tell a lot ‘bout a person by lookin’ at their hands.”

Seto snorted. “So you're a palm reader now?”

“Naw, jus’ a good judge ‘a people. ‘Though, some of ‘em are harder ta read than others,” he added, gold eyes meeting cobalt.

Seto took a slow breath. “We should probably get dressed.”

Joey nodded. Giving Seto’s hand a final squeeze, he unlaced their fingers and hopped up to collect his clothes.

“So,” Joey said, slipping into his boxers, “d’ya wanna go grab a bite? I’m starvin’!”

Seto smirked as he zipped his pants and began hunting for his shirt. “Hungry already? We just ate.”

Joey clicked his tongue at him. “Yer lucky I like a dirty mind.”

Seto chuckled as he dexterously buttoned his shirt. He retrieved his suit jacket from Joey's hamper and laid it on the bed while Joey dug out a pair of jeans that weren't full of holes. He paired them with a plain white t-shirt, over which he threw a black vest with a bunch of pockets. Fastening his pants, Seto watched as Joey transferred a cell phone--at least a few years out-of-market--from the old jeans into one of the vest’s pockets. He then snatched his wallet and keys off the dresser before turning back to Seto.

“So. Ready ta go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The sailboat on the whiteboard was actually a thing my roommates and I used back in college.
> 
> Also, Kudos to anyone who caught the Ellen DeGeneres reference. It was a small joke from her "Here and Now" Stand-up DVD.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the chapter where the descriptions of child abuse are a bit more graphic.

“Where did you have in mind to eat?” Seto asked, draping the jacket and tie over his arm as they moved to the living room.

“There’re a couple places nearby that have pretty good food, dependin’ on what yer hungry for,” Joey said, going to the kitchen to fetch his shoes. “There's a pizza place just down the block that makes a mean deep dish, or there's a buffet-style joint if ya head toward Callaway St.” Joey looked up from tying his laces to see a less-than-enthusiastic look on Seto's face. “What?”

“It's just…” Seto pursed his lips, choosing his words. “I was thinking something a bit nicer than fast food.”

Joey gestured at his outfit pointedly. “In case ya haven't noticed, I ain't exactly dressed fer the Ritz. None 'a the clothes in my closet really run ta business casual or whatever it is.”

“Perhaps we can do something about that later--for now, I'll settle for a sit-down restaurant with palatable food.”

“I'll see what I can come up with,” Joey said dryly.

Both of their attention snapped to the door when they heard a key in the lock. The deadbolt  _ thunk _ ed open and Tristan stumbled through the door. A high-pitched giggle followed him in, and Joey instantly recognized it as Serenity’s.

“Oh!” Tristan straightened when he noticed Joey and Seto standing in the living room. “Uhhh, hey dude.”

“Oh, is Joey home?” Serenity asked excitedly. She pushed her way past Tristan and beamed.

Serenity looked older than when Seto had seen her in Battle City. Her face was more mature and her cheeks were dusted with freckles he didn’t recall her having before. Her hair was likewise altered, cropped to just above her shoulders and layered to bring out natural gold and copper highlights in the red. It suited her, as did the black halter and blue jeans she was wearing.

She ran up and threw her arms around Joey's neck.

“How's it goin’, Serenity?” Joey asked, returning the embrace.

“Good!” She pulled back. Her smile melted to a confused pout when she noticed Seto, her sunset lip gloss shimmering in the low light from the kitchen.

“Uhhh, you remember Kaiba, right?” Joey said awkwardly. “From Battle City?”

Serenity gave Seto an assessing once-over. “Yeah, but I don't think we were actually introduced.”

Seto held out his hand, an ironic tilt to his lips. “Seto Kaiba. The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure.”

“Seto--!” Joey began, but Serenity just laughed and shook the proffered hand.

“Oh, yeah. I remember you alright.”

Tristan cleared his throat. “So, uh, you guys were heading out somewhere?”

Joey crossed his arms. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether or not there's a sailboat on that whiteboard outside.”

Tristan flushed but his eyes narrowed. Serenity stepped in before a shouting match could start.

“Oh please! You have no right to stand there and lecture him with that hickey on your neck.”

Joey's face reddened to his ears. Slapping a hand over his throat, he glared at Seto.

“What the hell ya doin’ leavin’ marks an’ not tellin’ me?”

Seto raised a cool eyebrow. “I didn't.”

Joey scrunched his face in confusion. “What? Then why--?” He cut off when he looked back at Serenity, who had a not-so-innocent grin on her face. He sighed and rubbed his neck. “How'd ya know?”

Serenity shrugged.“Téa mentioned you were seeing someone but didn't say who, and although you've talked about him, you've never mentioned anything about the two of you hanging out before now. That and I’ve gotten pretty good at reading your tells. I took a guess.”

“I think it’s clear who got the brains in the family,” Seto commented.

Giving Seto a playful smack, Joey said, “Guess that means I got the looks, eh?”

Tristan snorted. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Joey rounded on him. Sensing that an argument was imminent, Seto placed a hand on Joey’s lower back and urged him toward the door Tristan had yet to close.

“Come on, Mutt. Let's go to dinner.”

“Wha--? Hold on a sec! Seto!”

Joey dug in his heels, resisting, and Seto leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“I haven't eaten since ten this morning and I worked up an appetite just now. I'm hungry; we're going to dinner.”

Pulling back, Seto nodded at Serenity. “It was nice to officially meet you.”

Serenity smiled back and wiggled her fingers in a wave. “You too. Have fun!”

Before Joey had a chance to protest further, Seto led him out the door, which Tristan shut firmly behind them. Seto continued to coax Joey down the hallway and stairs, purposely not giving him a chance to glance at the whiteboard as they passed.

“Enough already!” Joey yelled, ducking away from Seto's hand as they reached the bottom floor. “Ya can stop pushin’ me. I can walk jus’ fine on my own.”

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frowning when he realized he'd forgotten to brush it.

Seto unlocked the car with the fob and opened the passenger door. Joey hesitated a moment before sliding into the leather seat. Shutting the door, Seto walked around and got in the driver's side.

“Where am I heading?” Seto asked, starting the car.

Joey shrugged. “Ya said ya wanted a sit-down place, right? Rosie's has great food and it ain't too far from here.”

“Directions,” Seto prompted, pulling out into the street.

Pointing ahead, Joey said, “Take a left at the light right up there…”

They pulled up to their destination five minutes later, and Seto glared at the building as he put the car in park.

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding.”

Joey laughed at Seto's dismal expression as he sized up the little diner. It stood out from the unassuming buildings surrounding it, its flashing red, neon signs, aluminum siding, and red vinyl seating drawing the eye like a beacon.

“Don't judge it ‘til you've had their food. Trust me.”

Saying nothing, Seto stepped from the car and fed the parking meter while Joey skipped ahead to grab the door. 

A sign just inside the entrance instructed them to seat themselves, so Joey led them to a booth in the far corner, away from the few other patrons sitting toward the front. Taking the seat facing the door, Seto glanced around.

If the view through the window had been garish, it was nothing compared to being inside the place. The decor was kitschy, a 1950’s theme that should have died with the decade. More aluminum covered the interior walls, clashing perfectly with the checkerboard floors, glass brick accent wall, and teal plastic-topped tables. The token jukebox in the corner appeared to still be operational.

In short, it was not a place Seto would have ever chosen or even given a second glance, but Joey looked right at home. The huge grin on his face as he looked over the menu made Seto’s heart skip, and he had a sudden urge to run his fingers through Joey's unbrushed hair and make it behave.

“So, what do ya think yer gonna get?”

“What do you suggest?” Seto asked, opening his own menu.

“Their hot turkey sandwich is really good. So are the soups. If yer looking fer something that ain't hot, they have a sandwich and salad deal. They also serve breakfast 24/7, since they cater ta third-shifters.”

Looking out at the lack of business, Seto wondered how the place could afford to be open twenty-four hours.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he asked, “What are you getting?”

“I'm thinkin’ the meatloaf. It's one 'a my favorites here. Too bad it ain't Monday, though. It's half-off on Mondays.”

Seto snorted. “I think I can afford it.”

Joey glanced up from his menu. “Ya don't have to. I can buy my own food.”

“Etiquette dictates that the person who asks for the date should pay unless otherwise agreed upon. Since I'm the one who dragged you to dinner, I should be the one to pay for it.”

Joey raised his brows and smiled. “A date, huh? That what this is?”

Seto's heart pounded, a sinking feeling forming in his chest again. “I would like it to be,” he confessed.

Joey's expression softened for a moment before he laughed and went back to his menu. “Well, guess that means we're doing things a little outta order, huh?”

Seto’s shoulders relaxed. “I've never been one to follow convention.”

“Evening, boys!”

Seto looked up and saw a perky-looking girl in her late teens coming out from behind the counter. She wore a poodle skirt the same shade of pink as the gum she was chewing, matched with a white sleeveless button-up bearing the diner's logo and a name tag that read ‘Stacy’. Her dishwater blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail that bounced with each step as she approached their table. Popping her gum, she pulled out her order pad and smiled at them.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Coke please,” Joey said, then glanced to Seto.

“Just water.”

The girl nodded, jotting it down.

“And are we ready to order or do we need more time?”

“I know what I want,” Joey said. “Do you?”

Seto glanced at the menu again before closing it and setting it on the table in front of the waitress. “Soup and salad please. Dressing on the side--vinaigrette if you have it.”

The girl nodded as she noted the order. “The soup of the day is minestrone. That okay?”

“It's fine.”

“And for you?” she asked, turning to Joey.

“The meatloaf, please,” Joey said, setting aside his menu as well.

She made a final note in her pad. “Alright, be right back with those drinks.”

She took the menus and moved back behind the counter, returning in short order.

“There you go. Food should be out shortly.”

Joey thanked her and she left them alone.

“So I take it this is yer first date?”

Seto nodded and sipped his water.

“I find that hard ta believe--not ta say I  _ don't _ believe ya, mind. Jus’ seems like a guy like you would have ta beat off dates with a stick.”

Seto chuckled. “That’s what I pay my security for.” His expression sobered a bit, and he said, “There have been people who were interested; I've just never shared their interest.”

“So you've never had a crush on anyone before?” Joey asked, surprised.

“I never said that.”

Seto's voice had gone quiet. His jaw tensed as he met Joey's eyes, and somehow Joey just knew. He'd seen the same grief in his friends’ eyes often enough.

“It was Atem, wasn't it?” Joey asked gently.

Seto swallowed and gave a stiff nod.

“Figures,” Joey said, taking a sip of pop. “He broke a lot 'a hearts fer a dead guy.”

Feeling uncomfortable, Seto cleared his throat and directed the conversation away from himself.

“What about you? How many dates have you been on?”

Joey shrugged. “Been out with a handful 'a girls, but it never went further than that--'cept of course with Mai, and now you. I ain't the hump 'em and dump 'em type, and I don't go for a home run until I get ta really know someone.”

“Presumptuous of you to assume you really know me, if that's your qualification for being intimate with someone.”

“Not like we're total strangers. I know more about you than any of them girls I dated, at any rate.”

“So you've never dated a man before me?”

“Nope. Not that I wouldn't have, but despite being a pretty good judge 'a people, my gaydar is fritzy at best. Guess that's why I never pegged you.”

“Would it have made a difference?” Seto wondered. “If you'd known?”

Joey considered the question.

“Maybe? Hard ta say. I probably would have realized you were flirtin’ with me a lot sooner. Any double-entendres I picked up on I put down ta my own dirty mind.” 

Seto laughed  “I guess I should have taken Pegasus's advice and been more obvious in my intentions.”

Joey's eyebrows rose. “Ya asked Pegasus fer datin’ advice?”

“I didn’t  _ ask _ for his advice; he just gave it to me when he realized I was showing an interest in you. He’s known me for a long time. I didn't need to tell him for him to figure it out.”

Seto glanced up when Stacy came back with their food.

After thanking their waitress, Joey wasted no time digging into his meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Seto started with his salad to give his soup time to cool. Seto adjusted his legs under the table, jostling Joey's in the process. Joey smiled around his food and bumped him back.

“Ya playin’ footsie with me?”

“Not intentionally. There's not much leg room.”

“There's plenty 'a leg room,” Joey argued, nudging Seto's foot with his. “You jus’ got freakishly long legs.” Joey winked, adding, “Lucky fer you, I’ve always been a leg man.”

Blushing, Seto cleared his throat and went back to his salad, but froze when he felt Joey's shoe drag along his calf. Then Joey’s knee brushed Seto's inner thigh, and a spark ignited in his belly.

“Now who's playing?” Seto asked.

Pulling back, Joey took a bite of meatloaf to hide his smirk. “Don't know what yer talkin’ about.”

They ate in silence for a time before Joey struck up conversation again.

“So, tell me something about you I don’t know.”

Seto snorted and sipped his water. “That’s a long list.”

“C’mon, work with me here, will ya? People usually try ta get ta know one another on first dates. Seeing as we already know the basics about each other, I figured we could skip ta some more interestin’ stuff.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How about somethin’ you’ve never told anyone--not even Mokuba?”

Seto frowned as he thought. There weren’t many things that Mokuba didn’t know about him.

“Okay, how about this?” Joey said when Seto still seemed lost after a minute. “If you were to change careers, what career would ya choose?”

“Engineer or architect,” Seto said after a moment of thought. “Designing things is my passion, and although I mostly channel that into new technology, I’ve also had an active hand in the design of my properties, like the Kaiba Dome.”

“Huh. That’s cool.”

“Now you tell me something.”

Joey thought for a second, then grinned. “When I was a kid, before we were taught how light bulbs worked, I used ta think they lit up a room not by spreading light out, but by sucking the dark in and trapping it. That’s why they look dark when they burn out--they’re full of the darkness they captured.”

That surprised a laugh from Seto, which made Joey grin.

“Eh, ah...ya got a li’l somethin’ on yer face—right here.” Joey pointed to the side of his mouth.

Kaiba frowned and ran a napkin over his lips. “Did I get it?”

“Yea. It was a smile, but it’s gone now.”

Kaiba laughed again, another irrepressible smile marring his face. “Shut up.”

Joey chuckled and sipped his soda. He had already finished his food by the time Seto moved on to his soup.

“So,” Seto began after making a dent in his minestrone, “I noticed Yugi and Téa cuddling during movie night. How long have they been dating?”

“Gotta be...wow! Almost six months now.”

“It took one of them that long to make a move?”

Joey pointed a finger at Seto. “Hey,  _ you _ have no room ta talk.”

Smirking, Seto sipped water. “I’m just surprised they waited so long.”

“Well, apparently they decided they didn’t want to do the whole long-distance relationship thing, especially right outta high school, so before Téa went ta New York they decided that they would focus on their dreams first, and if the spark was still there when Téa got back, they’d make a go of it. But we knew they’d end up gettin’ tagether eventually--those two were meant fer each other. Their soulmates!”

Seto shook his head and Joey narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

“I don’t believe in the concept of soulmates.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “‘Course ya don’t.”

“It’s fanciful nonsense. Most people who claim to have found their soulmates generally marry people from the same geographical and socioeconomic backgrounds as their partner. Do you have any idea how astronomical the odds are of two people--out of billions in the world--to be meant to be together  _ and _ happen to live in the same general part of the world? Let alone have it happen over and over again?”

“Guess that means ya don’t believe in love at first sight either, huh?”

“No. Attraction can certainly be instantaneous, but love?” Seto shook his head. “I believe people have varying levels of compatibility, and that combining that compatibility with hard work and communication is what makes relationships successful long-term.”

Joey stared at Seto. “Wow,” he deadpanned. “Ya make it sound so romantic.”

Seto shrugged and ate more soup. “You don’t find the concept of two people gradually connecting on a deeper level romantic?”

“I was more speakin’ ta yer way of phrasin’ it, but yeah, I get what yer sayin’. People talk about fallin’ in love like it’s a goal they’ve reached or somethin’, but I think love is more fluid than that. Relationships of any kind change and grow as the people in ‘em do. I think the reason a lot ‘a relationships don’t work out is that people reach a certain point in love and get too comfortable, and when it starts changin’, they focus too much on what the love had been like rather than embracin’ the new form. They think that once you’ve ‘fallen in love’ the hard part’s over, but just like anything else, ya still gotta maintain it.”

Seto tapped the spoon against his bowl in thought. “There have been studies that suggest a similar theory, listing love in stages: lust, attraction, and attachment. The first two stages are the ones most people associate with romantic love, the ones that give you that rush. Often times the attraction fizzles out before the attachment phase starts, and so people break up, and the process starts all over until a relationship leads to mutual attachment.”

Joey snorted, a lopsided grin in place as he rested his chin in his hand. “Sounds magical.”

The waitress stopped by their table to check on them, asking if they wanted dessert. Catching Seto’s eye, Joey grinned.

“Do ya like malts?”

“They’re alright.”

“Well, the ones here are better than ‘alright’. You have  _ got _ ta try one! If ya like strawberries, I suggest the strawberry malt. They use actual fresh strawberries instead ‘a the syrup most places use.”

Seto considered, then nodded.

“Two strawberry malts?” Stacy asked.

“Yes please,” Joey said, and she made a note on their bill before running off.

Joey leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his clasped hands. “So, what did ya think ‘a the food?”

“It was alright.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I know it ain’t five-star, but what did ya honestly think of it?”

Seto sighed. “It was good. I’d be open to eating here again--eye-watering decor notwithstanding.”

“See. Was that so hard?”

Seto hid another smile behind a sip of water as the waitress returned with their desserts.

“There you go! Anything else I can get you?”

“Just the bill,” Seto said, handing her a sleek, black credit card. Joey hadn’t even seen him pull it out.

“Alright, I’ll ring you up and be right back.”

Looking down at his dessert, Seto frowned.

“Don’t make that face,” Joey chided, already digging into his. “Ya ain’t even tried a bite yet.”

“I don't care for maraschino cherries,” Seto explained, glaring at the one perched atop his malt. “Do you want mine?”

“Pretty sure ya already gave that ta me,” Joey said with a wink, “but sure, I'll take yer cherry.”

Seto gave him an unamused look, which Joey ignored as he scooped the cherry--and a dollop of Seto's whipped cream--onto his own malt.

Taking a testing sip, Seto had to admit, it was really good. Joey was giving him an expectant look, so he gave his honest opinion, and Joey’s eyes lit up like he’d just pulled off a perfect card combo.

“See! Didn’t I tell ya?”

The waitress returned and Seto took back his card.

“I got tip,” Joey offered.

Seto nodded to signify he’d heard as he signed the receipt.

They finished up their malts. Joey slurped the dregs of his noisily through his straw before Seto snatched it from him, swapping it out for the last third of his own malt.

“You don’t want the rest?” Joey asked.

“I’m good. My soup and salad were filling.”

“Okay, thanks.”

It took Joey no time at all to polish off Seto's malt. He left a generous tip on the table before following Seto out.

The late-summer sun had already set by the time they left the restaurant and headed back to Seto's car. Unlocking it with the key fob, Seto held the door for Joey again, who paused, looking lost.

“This is the part where you get in the car, Mutt.”

Bringing his attention back to Seto, Joey stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Actually, I was just thinkin’ it's a pretty nice night out. Ya wanna take a walk?”

“And just leave my car here?”

“We'll come back for it. I'll even pay fer yer meter if ya want, since ya paid fer dinner.”

Seto considered the offer. Shaking his head, he closed the door and locked the car back up with a decisive  _ chirp-chirp _ . Feeding a bit more money into the parking meter, he gestured for Joey to lead the way, and they headed off in a random direction.

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Seto kept stealing glances at Joey, who didn't seem to notice, too busy staring up at the sky.

“Ya can smell fall in the air. It's crisper than it was last week.”

All Seto could smell was car exhaust and a ripe dumpster somewhere nearby—and the musk of Joey's generic body spray.

“I ain't a fan 'a the cold,” Joey continued, “but I love fall.”

Seto snorted. “It's the season where Mother Nature murders everything—then winter comes and covers up the evidence.”

Joey laughed and rolled his eyes. “God, yer so dramatic. Sure, everythin’ dies, but it's kinda nice ta be reminded 'a death once in a while—reminds ya ta appreciate the days ya’ve got. Besides, ya can't deny all the colors are gorgeous.”

“Mm.”

Joey turned his head. “Whaddabout you? Ya got a favorite season?”

“I've got a _ least _ favorite season. The rest I could take or leave.”

Joey laughed. “Lemme guess: winter?”

Seto nodded. “I hate the cold. And snow is inconvenient.”

“Probably less of a problem fer you than most people,” Joey said affably.

“True. I still don't care for it.”

“It's pretty ta look at though—all the snow, I mean. Plus there's snowball fights and makin’ snow angels and snowmen. And bein’ out in the cold's a good excuse ta warm up with some hot cocoa. Winter ain't so bad.”

Seto felt his lips quirk at Joey's persistent positivity. It had been a long time since he'd had a snowball fight or built a snowman with Mokuba, but he found the notion of doing those things with Joey held a certain appeal, cold be damned.

“ _ God _ , the sky’s so clear tonight,” Joey said, pulling Seto from his musings. “Ya can see a lot more stars than usual. They're beautiful, ain't they?”

Seto glanced at the sky before looking fully at Joey, who was back to examining the heavens. True, the stars were slightly more visible tonight than usual, but Seto thought the way they reflected in Joey's citrine eyes was far more interesting.

“Yes,” Seto agreed. “Beautiful.”

Joey flicked his gaze to him, cheeks heating when he caught Seto staring. He ruffled his tumbleweed hair with a hand, kicking stones as he halted.

“Ya ‘bout ready ta turn back?”

They'd been walking aimlessly for a while now. Looking at where they'd ended up, Seto felt the breath freeze in his chest as his eyes came to rest on the building to their left.

“Seto?”

Swallowing, he took a couple steps closer to the high fence surrounding the rundown building. The corroded front gate was loosely held shut by an equally rusty chain, both of which squeaked in protest as Seto slipped trance-like past them.

“Hey! We ain't supposed ta go in there! The sign says no trespassin’.”

At Joey's outburst, Seto came back to himself a bit.

“It's not trespassing if I own it.” He held one side of the creaky gate open in invitation. “Coming?”

Joey sent him a curious look but for once kept his thoughts to himself as he followed Seto past the gate.

The courtyard was more rundown than Seto had expected, the walkway crumbling and overrun with grass and weeds. The building beyond showed just as much neglect. Mold was gradually turning the once bright red roof a somber green, and many of the windows and doors had clearly been broken into over the years.

There were other signs of vandalism inside as they pushed past the broken door. Bits of smashed furniture, empty beer bottles, and food wrappers littered the floor. An array of graffiti lent the place a splash of color, and Seto stared at it until the images bled together.

“What is this place?” Joey asked, voice low in case anyone else was there.

Seto didn't answer as he moved on from the entrance hall. Their footsteps echoed hollowly on the worn, dusty carpet as Seto led them from room to room. His heart ached as they progressed, passing a small kitchen, a room with several rusted bunk beds, and an abandoned nursery with a broken mobile still suspended above one of the cribs.

“Man. Doesn't look like this place has been used in years.”

“It hasn't. It's been closed down. I purchased it shortly after establishing control of Kaiba Corp.”

When they entered a room larger than the others, Joey looked around in confusion at all the desks. Beyond the window he could make out a small playground.

“What’re ya gonna do with an old school?”

“It's not a school. This is the orphanage Mokuba and I were adopted from—at least it used to be.”

Joey felt his confusion melt away. It was hard to make out Seto's expression very well in the dark, but when Joey reached out a tentative hand to touch his shoulder, the muscles there were rigid.

“You okay?”

Seto nodded stiffly. His voice was soft when he spoke, wavering at the edges.

“I haven't been here since I purchased it. I've debated with myself numerous times what to do with the property, but I could never come to a decision. Part of me wants to bulldoze it and build something else in its place, but part of me can't stand the thought of demolishing it. I considered selling it—it's going to waste as it is—but I can't bring myself to do that either. I just can't seem to let go.”

“Ya know,” Joey said after a long silence, “this is just a building. Replacin’ it don't mean yer replacin’ the memories. It's good ta remember the past, but ya can't let it keep ya from movin’ on.”

Seto didn't say anything, but his hand came up to cover the one Joey had resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that a few minutes before Seto sighed and pulled away.

“Come on. I want to show you something.”

Seto led them down a hallway and outside to the playground equipment Joey had spied through the window. Seto stopped beside the sandbox and frowned down at it. A good portion of the sand had been displaced outside the box to mix with the dark soil, and what remained was littered with trash and cat feces, the local strays having apparently taken to using it as a communal litter box.

“Mokuba and I used to play here for hours. We planned out how our amusement parks would be setup and imagined what our home might look like when someone came along and adopted us.”

Seto's voice was matter-of-fact, emotionless, but when Joey glanced at his profile, his jaw was tight and his gaze was unfocused.

“Serenity and I used ta build sandcastles at the beach,” Joey shared. “We were never very good at it, but it was fun. Serenity used ta come up with stories fer all the people livin’ in the buildings we made. Gotta say though, I'm havin’ a hard time imaginin’  _ you _ playin’ in the dirt.”

Seto chuckled, a little of the tension leaving his face as he gave Joey a wry smile. “I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty on occasion.”

Glancing around, Seto took in the rusty swing set with a dented slide connected to one side. The swings that weren't broken and hanging limp had been wrapped around the top of the frame. Walking over, Seto reached up to unwrap one. Without a word, Joey did the same, and they both sat on the too-small seats. The old chains creaked, protesting their weight.

Joey shuffled his feet in the dirt to get the swing going a bit, but Seto was a bit more cautious. Not trusting the thing not to spontaneously snap under him, he settled for stretching out his legs in the scattered wood chips beneath them. Rust flaked off onto his shirt where he gripped the chains, but Seto couldn't bring himself to care.

It was peaceful out, the chirp of crickets and the occasional whoosh of a passing car the only sounds besides their swinging. Seto sighed, looking out at a broken memory and wishing he knew how to fix it.

“Penny fer yer thoughts?” Joey asked quietly.

“It's strange being back here--especially without Mokuba.”

“You could always come back here with 'im.”

Seto shook his head. “He doesn't need to see it like this. Better he remembers it as a hopeful place.”

Joey bit his lip. He wanted to know more about Seto's past, but at the same time he didn't want to pry into what was clearly a sensitive topic. Maybe if he shared a bit too, Seto would open up more...

“I used ta live around here, too, ya know.”

Seto turned his head to look more directly at Joey, who was no longer swinging.

Joey gestured with his chin. “My old man's place is just a hop, skip, and a jump from here—or, well, I'm  _ assumin’ _ he still lives there, anyway. 'Les 'a course he got himself evicted or somethin’...” Joey shook his head when his thoughts started to drift.

“Anyway, we lived in this li’l shithole apartment on McGregor. Place was about the same size as the one Tristan and I got now, only crappier. Used ta have ta leave the water runnin’ fer a bit before ya used it cause it came out rusty at first, and then if ya were showerin’, you'd be lucky if the hot water didn't cut out on ya in the middle. But the crappy utilities weren't as hard ta cope with as the smell. Place always stank: beer, sweat, vomit, rotten take-out containers left lyin’ about. I tried ta keep it a bit in order, but it was a losin’ battle. And of course there was my old man himself. I learned the best way ta avoid beatin’s was to avoid  _ him _ , so I spent a good amount ‘a time hangin’ around Hirutani’s gang, and later at Yug’s place. The Game Shop’s more of ‘a home ta me than that hellhole ever was.

“I shouldn’t a waited so long ta move out, but I wasn’t on speakin’ terms with my ma--Dad always told me she left because she couldn’t stand how much of a disappointment I was. I knew it was bullshit, that he was just projectin’ his own shit onta me, but…” Joey shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess ya hear the same lies enough times, a part of ya starts ta believe ‘em.

“Anyway, so I thought my ma didn’t want me, so I couldn’t move in with her and Serenity, and I didn’t wanna put Yug’ or the others out by askin’ ta stay with them. So I just stayed and tried ta make the best of things, and fer a while it worked out great--until I caught the old man on a particularly bad day.

“I came home one night from hangin’ at Yug’s. It was late, and I figured the old man would be passed out by then, but when I came in, he was at the kitchen table. He was surrounded by empty beer bottles and weepin’ over their wedding photo--I’d forgotten it was their anniversary. It was always the worst on special occasions: birthdays, holidays, anniversaries. He starts in on me the second he hears me come in, goin’ on ‘bout how I drove her and Serenity away, just rantin’ at me. Then he takes off his belt.”

Joey was quiet for a long moment, and Seto waited, hardly breathing.

“It was the first beatin’ he’d given me in a long time since I’d started avoidin’ him. I begged ‘im ta stop, tried ta grab the belt, but he jus’ kept  _ wailin’ _ on me, the whole time tellin’ me how pathethic I was. His swings grew wilder; the buckle whipped out and got me in the head. It fazed me, an’ the next thing I know, he’s on top ‘a me with the belt around my neck and my vision was goin’ dim. Guess all ‘a them fights I got into did some good after all, though, ‘cause I was able ta land a hook ta his jaw. He let go, but then  _ I _ was on  _ him _ \--I just lost it. I was punchin’ him over and over, until he stopped fightin’.

Joey blow out a long breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I pulled back fer another hit, and froze. He was a fuckin’ mess--blood, snot, tears. I could hardly recognize ‘im. He stared up at me, beggin’ me ta stop--like I’d begged him so many times--beggin’ me not ta kill ‘im, and suddenly all ‘a the anger drained outta me. I realized I was actin’ jus’ like him, and it was like ice water had been dumped on me; I felt cold, and numb, and I couldn’t  _ breathe _ again. I told ‘im if he  _ ever _ laid a hand on me again, I’d finish the job. Then I shut myself in my room. Wasn’t long after that that Tristan and I moved in tagether.”

Seto stared at Joey's profile. “I’m sorry,” wasn’t adequate, but nothing else came to mind. They swung in silence for a few minutes.

“I knew I’d made a mistake the moment we stepped into the Kaiba Manor,” Seto began, voice hushed. “Goz--My adoptive father didn't do anything outright threatening, not right away, at least, but there was this…heaviness in the air, an oppressive atmosphere. Mokuba clung to me, told he didn't like it there. Ignoring my instances blaring at me that something was off, I assured him everything would be okay--and at first, it was.

“We ate amazing food and slept in comfortable beds. We had separate rooms, but Mokuba usually snuck into mine. I let him, partly because I knew he needed the comfort, and partly because I did. We began private tutoring together: English, mathematics, history, music. Basic enough. And we rarely even saw our new adoptive father.

“Then, about a month after we'd been brought to our new home, things started to change. It was subtle. Just little things at first. I had a lesson or two added to my schooling schedule that Mokuba didn't, and a larger reading list. Fair enough. I was older and had agreed to be his protégé, so it made sense more would be expected of me. But then he kept adding more to my workload, and instilling new rules and restrictions. Before I knew it, I was lucky to see Mokuba for an hour at dinner, where we weren't even allowed to talk much. But it was when deadbolts were put on the outside of our bedroom doors to prevent Mokuba from sneaking out to see me at night that it became clear what he was doing.”

“The bastard knew you were stronger tagether, so he isolated ya,” Joey said when Seto didn't continue.

Seto's voice was as rusty as the chains he had in a deathgrip. “I went into Gozaburo’s office and confronted him about it. I expected him to yell at me, but he just smiled. This…cold, emotionless smile. Beckoning me forward, he grabbed the lit cigar smoking in the ashtray on his desk. The pain was terrible. Then the  _ smell _ \--”

Even now he could smell it, the mix of cigar smoke and searing skin. Bile rose up with the memory, and Seto swallowed it down.

“I cried out, and he told me to keep quiet. I tried, but each time he held it there a little longer, and every time he pulled it away, I pleaded with him to stop. He slapped me and berated me for showing weakness--said if I wanted power and control, I had to be strong enough to keep it.

“He told me that attachments were weaknesses your enemies could use against you--and that's  _ exactly _ what he did. When he was done burning me, we made a pact: for as long as I did everything he asked, obeyed every command without question, took every punishment without complaint, Mokuba would remain safe and healthy. I told him if he ever broke that promise, I’d  _ kill _ him. I don't know if he believed me--I was a child and he was powerful and merciless--but I meant it. If he had hurt Mokuba in any way, I’d have found a way to end him.”

Joey felt tears brimming his eyes, and they splashed onto his pants when he tried to blink them away.

“Damn, Seto. Just… _ damn _ .”

Seto swallowed, staring at the ground. “Mokuba told me during Battle City that he misses the way I used to be. So do I, but I don't remember how to be him anymore.”

“Ya know, when he said that he probably meant he missed when you were happy.”

“I'm working on it.” Seto took a deep breath and slowly released it. “This probably isn't something we should be talking about while we're on our first date. Dates are supposed to be fun.”

Joey laughed to relieve the tension, wiping his face on his vest. “Well, we ain't exactly been followin’ the script so far--why start now? But seriously, I don't mind ya sharin’ the hard stuff. It ain’t good ta keep that shit bottled up. Anytime ya need ta talk, I’m willin’ ta listen.”

“I shouldn't  _ need _ to talk about it. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, and I've had years to get over it.”

Joey laid a hand on Seto's shoulder. “Just because the wounds are healed, that don't mean the scars can't still ache. This ain’t the sort ‘a thing ya jus’ ‘get over.’”

Joey rubbed at Seto’s shoulder a few minutes until he seemed calmer.

“We should head back,” Joey suggested, pulling away. “Wouldn't want ya ta get a ticket if the meter runs out.”

Seto chuckled and surreptitiously wiped his face as he got off his swing. “How would I ever afford to pay it?”

Joey  _ tsk _ ed at his snark. “Jus’ ‘cause yer loaded don't mean ya should waste yer money.”

“True.”

They walked around the building instead of passing back through it. Trash had collected in the overgrown grass and weeds there too, and more graffiti decorated the wall. Joey froze when he noticed his old gang’s tag on the building. The paint looked recent, and his hair stood up on his arms and at the back of his neck.

“Something wrong?”

Joey brought his attention back to Seto, who was giving him a concerned look. He forced a smile.

“Naw. Thought I saw somethin’, but it was nothin’.”

He jogged to catch up as Seto rounded the corner of the building and reentered the courtyard.

Seto once again held the gate open for Joey to squeeze past before slipping through himself. He glanced at Joey's profile as they started the walk back toward the car.

“Thanks,” Seto muttered.

Joey rolled his head on his shoulders, stretching his neck. “Fer what?”

“For...I don't know,” Seto said, frowning as words eluded him. “Just...thanks.”

Joey eyed Seto, a smile pulling up one side of his mouth. “Yer welcome. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I'm breaking it up. Real life and minor depression have got me feeling very unmotivated to write recently and writing the gaming scene for this chapter proved more problematic than I anticipated. Anyway, enough of my complaints and excuses! Hope you like the chapter!

Recalling the invitation Yugi had extended to him last time, Seto felt around under the window ledge beside the door and fished out the Hide-A-Key stashed there. He let himself in, replaced the key, and locked the door behind him.

Upstairs, the others were already gathered around Yugi's circular dining table and chatting away. Téa sat predictably beside Yugi, with Ryou on his other side. Next to Ryou was Tristan, followed by Joey and an empty chair. In the middle of the table sat a stack of games ready to be played.

“If it isn't the King of Games and his Nerds of the Round Table.”

“Hey, Kaiba,” Yugi greeted with a wave, ignoring the remark.

“Psh! Make fun all you want, Sir Snarks-A-Lot,” Tristan replied, reading the back of one of the game boxes, “but you’re one of those nerds.”

Seto rolled his eyes as he took the vacant seat between Joey and Téa, but a small part of him was pleased by the statement.

“Heya,” Joey said, bumping Seto's arm with his. “How was work?”

“Productive,” Seto answered shortly.

“That's it? Just ‘productive’? What'd ya do?”

Seto shrugged. “The usual.”

Joey snorted and sipped a can of lemon-lime soda. “Conversations are easier when ya answer with more than one or two word sentences.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Are you really that eager to hear about meetings, paperwork, and product testing?”

Joey waved him off. “Just tryin’ ta get the conversation goin’.”

Seto smirked at him. "What, no comment on my wardrobe choice this time?"

Joey grinned and looked Seto over, admiring the way his dark jeans and long sleeve button down fit him just right. "Yeah--ya look handsome in gray."

Seto's cheeks heated when Tristan snorted a laugh, but his stomach made a happy flutter.

"Actually, it's platinum," Seto corrected, adjusting his shirt cuff and causing the fabric to shimmer in the light.

"Oh, _platinum_ ," Joey replied. "My bad." Chuckling, he lifted his drink. “Ya thirsty? I can get ya a pop or somethin’.”

“Just water.”

“'Kay. Be right back.”

Joey got up to grab a glass from the cupboard while everyone else pondered the games.

“So, which one should we start with?” Yugi asked. “There's a lot more downstairs if we don't want to play any of these, but I liked these because most of them are cooperative in some way rather than competitive.”

Seto snorted. “Way to take all the fun out. What's the point in playing if no one wins?”

“You're the reason we're playin’ co-op games,” Joey said, giving Seto a light shove as he placed a glass of ice water on the table in front of him. “Because yer a competitive ass who needs ta learn ta play nicer with others.”

“It's not really that _no one_ wins,” Yugi explained. “It's more like either we all win together or we all lose together.”

Seto's expression was less than enthusiastic.

“It'll be fun,” Téa promised. “You'll see.”

Seto sighed, resigned.

“I don't care if we start with it or not,” Ryou said, “but I'd like to play Betrayal at House on the Hill sometime tonight.”

Joey glared at the eerie green box with a picture of a haunted-looking house on it. “Leave it ta you ta find a way ta take somethin’ as wholesome as board games and make 'em creepy,” he muttered.

“It's not that bad, I promise,” Ryou said with an innocent smile that Joey didn't believe for one second.

“I like the sound of this one,” Téa said, holding up Forbidden Desert, “but we've got one too many players.

“I'll sit out the first game,” Ryou volunteered.

“Yer jus’ sayin’ that so we'll play yer spooky game later,” Joey accused.

Ryou shrugged, but didn't deny it.

“I know it's not co-op, but if we have time afterward, we should play Red Dragon Inn,” Tristan said.

“I call Fleck,” Joey said.

“We don't even know if we'll have time to play it,” Téa pointed out.

“Don't care. I got dibs on Fleck if we do.”

“Okay, so Forbidden Desert first?” Yugi confirmed. The others nodded.

Tristan and Joey cleared away the other games while Yugi started separating the components of Forbidden Desert. He handed the cards to Seto to shuffle while he and Téa began sorting tiles and pieces. Since he was sitting out, Ryou took it upon himself to read the directions.

“Okay, who wants which character?” Yugi asked after Ryou got done explaining what each one did.

“I'll take the Navigator,” Kaiba said and Yugi handed it over.

“I'll take Water Carrier, if no one else wants it,” Téa said, grabbing the card when everyone else declined.

Joey and Tristan squabbled over who would be the Climber, before Joey caved and took the Explorer instead. Yugi considered the Meteorologist, but ended up taking the Archaeologist.

“How come we can’t all play if there’re six characters?” Joey wondered.

“That’s a good question,” Yugi said, peering over the instructions. “I assume it’s to keep the game balanced?” Yugi pulled out his phone and did a quick search. “Hm...Apparently the game gets harder with more people. Other people who’ve played it actually suggest four players is the most balanced, but I bet we can beat it with five if we really work together. But, maybe since it's our first time playing, we should start on novice.”

“ _Novice_?” Seto asked, incredulous. “That's just insulting. Put it on legendary.”

“The difficulty of game goes up with five players,” Yugi explained. “From the comments I read, playing with five people on novice is like playing with three on legendary.”

Seto scoffed. “Even if we win, if we don't beat the game on the highest level, then it's not a true victory.”

Yugi sighed and set the Storm Level to Legendary.

“Right. Who goes first?” Seto asked, lifting his water.

Ryou looked up from the instructions and giggled. “Apparently you.”

Seto raised an eyebrow in question as he drank.

“According to the rules,” Ryou explained, “the player who’s thirstiest goes first.”

The others laughed, and Seto set the glass down as he choked on the water. Joey patted him on the back roughly until Seto waved him off.

“Okay,” Seto said once he could breathe again, ”I'll start by clearing the sand from these two tiles and revealing them for my four actions.”

Seto cleared and flipped two of the tiles directly beside their pawns, revealing the landing pad and a well.

“Nice!” Téa cheered. "Easy access to more water right from the start!”

Yugi flipped over three Storm Cards: two Sun Beats Down cards and a Storm Picks Up.

“Damn, didja even shuffle 'em?” Joey asked.

Seto glared at him. “ _Yes_ , I shuffled them.”

“Damn, that escalated quickly,” Tristan commented, lowering his water count by two with everyone else. “We just started and already we've lost a bunch of water. We could really use a some shelter right about now.”

“I've got you guys covered,” Téa said, giving Tristan a thumbs up. “It's my turn, and I can keep collecting water from the well and giving it to everyone as needed.”

Despite everyone's upbeat attitudes, their situation only got worse from there, and Seto's frustration grew as the game went on. Téa spent her turn playing healer and doling out water, only to have the storm pick up again, raising the Storm Level and the number of Storm Cards they drew next turn. They _did_ end up revealing a tunnel on Yugi's turn, but only Yugi could get into on his turn, leaving everyone else vulnerable when another Sun Beats Down card was revealed.

They focused on getting as many tiles flipped as quickly as possible. Joey took his role as explorer to heart and traveled around, revealing tiles the others couldn't get to and uncovering one of the pieces of the flying machine. In his enthusiasm, he’d accidentally wandered too far from the group. With Téa unable to get water to him and Seto unable to reach him to bring him to the shelter of the tunnel, Joey ran out of water and they all lost.

“Damn it,” Seto swore, glaring at the game.

“That was a good effort, guys,” Ryou said, and Seto transferred the glare to him.

“That game didn't take long. Do you guys want to try again?” Yugi asked.

Everyone agreed, and they reset the game.

Their second attempt they played more cautiously and fared better. For the most part they stayed close to the tunnel they'd revealed. Joey, however, teamed up with Seto. Joey used his turns to travel around and clear and flip more tiles, taking pains to try and end on a tile that provided cover when he could. On Seto’s turn, immediately following Joey's, he would move Joey three more spaces in order to get him back to the tunnel, where Téa would replenish his water if needed.

While Seto and Joey worked together to uncover harder to reach tiles, Yugi and Tristan focused on tiles that were nearby and that had gotten blocked. Yugi located the first piece of the Flying Machine, conveniently close by on a blocked tile, and Tristan claimed it on his turn.

They managed to get two of the three components for the flying machine before the game really picked up. The had to throw caution to the wind a bit as they raced against the steadily rising sands, searching for the final piece. When it finally was revealed--on the opposite side of the desert--there was a mix of relieved sighs and annoyed groans.

The others started throwing out different strategies, but Seto tuned them out. Leaning over the table, he scrutinized the board like a master tactician formulating a battle plan. No way were they losing two games in a row.

It wasn't going to be easy to pull off. They were dangerously low on water, and if they got hit with another couple of sandstorms, they would be lost to the desert sands.

“...could jus’ scramble for it and hope fer the best,” Joey was saying. “Whaddya think, Seto?”

Joey turned and bumped Seto's arm, knocking him from his thoughts.

“Oi! Will you chill?” Joey asked. “Yer lookin’ at those tiles like they insulted ya.”

“I'm strategizing.”

“What did you come up with?” Yugi asked.

“Tristan's the best option for retrieving it, but there's no way to get him there and back fast enough. My ability's limited with so many blocked tiles, and Téa's Dune Blaster only works for one tile.”

“But if Tristan can get me over there, then on my turn I can use my Time Throttle to clear the tile, grab the piece, then clear a way back.”

“That leaves you out in the open and low on water. Water needs to be our first priority. If any of us runs out of water again, the final piece of the flying machine won't matter.”

“Tristan's got a chance of drawin' the Secret Water card this turn,” Joey argued. “We haven't drawn it since our last shuffle.”

Seto shook his head. “There's also three of four Sun Beats Down cards we haven't drawn since shuffling the deck. You have a much higher chance of drawing one of those cards than the one water card, so we need to secure water before we go after the last piece.”

“But Tristan and I can get it this turn,” Joey pointed out. “We're gonna be buried soon anyway, so there we really ain't got time ta waste. I say we take a gamble and jus’ go for it.”

“Fine.” Crossing his arms, Seto sank back in his chair. “If you want to die of dehydration for the second time, then go right ahead. Because we're going to run out of water before we can get that last piece to the flying machine unless you make that your first priority.”

Joey considered the board for a moment, then glanced back at Seto's stubborn expression. Sighing, he moved his piece adjacent to Téa's.

The game lasted another round, but the desert was quickly closing in on them. By the time they secured the final piece, they were almost completely buried. They ended up barely winning, getting back to the landing pad just before the desert could swallow them. The others cheered, remarking on the close call, but for Seto the victory felt hollow.

“Thank God that's over,” Tristan groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“I'm gonna get another pop,” Joey said. “Anyone else want anythin’?”

“I'll take a Coke, please,” Ryou said.

“You got it.”

Joey walked over to the nearby kitchen while the others put away Forbidden Desert and began setting up Betrayal. Seto tapped his foot against the floor, debating. He got up and joined Joey in the kitchen a moment later.

“D’ya want somethin’ too?” Joey asked, pulling a cold can of Coke from Yugi's fridge.

“Yes, I…” Seto took a deep breath. “Look, I didn't mean to ruin things.”

Joey waved away his words with a patient smile. “Don't worry about it. I know ya get intense about--well, everythin’, actually, but especially games. We're cool. I'm not mad.”

Seto’s shoulders relaxed and he gave Joey a small smile back. Joey nodded toward the still-open fridge.

“Sure ya don't want nothin’?”

Seto shook his head. “I’m good.”

Betrayal at House on the Hill ended up running a little more smoothly, and this time they all got to play. The game didn't start off as high stakes as Forbidden Desert, and the game had a different random ending depending on which Haunt got triggered, lending the game a sense of mystery.

Joey made faces every time a particularly spooky or gruesome description was read, which Seto found amusing. Tristan ended up triggering the Haunt by getting bit, and everyone else was forced to work together to keep him from transforming into a monster. Joey and Ryou ended up dying before the end, but Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Seto managed to stop Tristan before he transformed.

“What a fuckin’ night,” Joey said. “First I die of dehydration, then my best bud murders me in a haunted house. Next time, I’m suggestin’ Candy Land.”

Seto rolled his eyes.

“Are there any board games that you like?” Yugi asked Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked. “Monopoly.”

“Fuck that,” Tristan said. “No way am I playing Monopoly with a real life billionaire.”

“Actually, there’s a really fun gamblin' version of Monopoly,” Joey said. “An’ the best part is, the games don’t run super long like regular Monopoly.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Gambling? Why am I not surprised?” Glancing at his watch, he sighed. “I should get going if I want to get any sleep before my video call in the morning.”

“Oh, yeah, I fergot ya mentioned that,” Joey said.

“We won’t keep you, then,” Yugi said, “But if you think of some other games you really like, feel free to bring them next time we have a game night.”

“I think the problem this time was that too many of our games are for smaller groups,” Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time, too,” Yugi promised. “I was focusing on grabbing co-op games and wasn’t thinking about the number of players.”

“So, are we doing another game night next week,” Téa asked, “or something else?”

“I think we should hang out at Pot of Mead again,” Tristan said. “Because this time Kaiba won’t have work as a excuse to not match me drink-for-drink.”

Seto smirked at him. “You’re no match for me, Taylor. I’ve had business drinks with Russians.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tristan waved him off. “Put your money where your mouth is Friday and we’ll see.”

Seto caught Joey’s eye and nodded toward the door. “Joey. A word?”

“Sure.”

“Make it quick,” Tristan said. “I’m setting up Red Dragon Inn.”

Joey gave him a thumbs up and followed Seto, stopping at the top of the stairs.

“What’s up?” Joey asked, leaning against the wall beside the fridge.

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nah. Got the day off.”

“Good, because I was hoping, if you have some free time tomorrow, that you'd like to do something?”

Joey grinned, tousling his hair. “What, like another date? Man, you don't waste any time, do ya?”

“Not when I know what I want.”

Joey licked his lips. “And, uh, what exactly is it that ya want?”

Seto swallowed but held Joey’s gaze. “To spend time with you.”

Joey laughed nervously at the candid answer and rubbed his neck. “Okay. Ya got somethin’ in mind, or are we wingin’ it?”

Seto shrugged. “If you're interested, I've got a couple of two-player games we could try.”

Joey gave him a lecherous grin. “Do ya, now?”

Seto's eyes narrowed. “That was _not_ an innuendo; I meant literal games.”

“Riiiight…”

Seto rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin. “You've got a dirty mind, Mutt.”

“Whatever ya say, Pot,” Joey said, giving Seto's shoulder a playful punch. “What time should I come over?”

“Noon? Does that work for you?”

“I can prob’ly pencil ya in,” Joey said with a wink.

“If you two don't hurry up,” Tristan called, “I'm taking Fleck!”

Joey turned and pointed at him. “Aw no ya don't! I called dibs! Jus’ keep yer trousers on. I’ll be there in a sec!”

“I suppose I'll let you get back to the game,” Seto said, drawing Joey's attention again.

“Yeah. Go home an’ get some sleep.”

Seto scoffed. “Right.”

Leaning in, Seto took Joey's chin in hand and gave him a goodbye kiss. Tristan wolf whistled, and Joey flipped him off with the hand not buried in Seto’s hair.

“So, I'll see ya ‘round noon?” Joey asked when they pulled apart. Seto nodded and Joey grinned. “'Kay. See ta tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Seto gave the others a farewell nod, and departed down the stairs. Joey watched him go before rejoining the others at the table.

“Okay,” he said, picking up the deck of Fleck cards and shuffling them. “Who's ready fer a whoopin’?”

X

“Well, hellooooo there, Kaiba-Boy!”

Seto sighed and rubbed at his eyes, a steaming cup of coffee--his second of the morning already--perched on the desk in front of him.

“It is way too early in my morning for you to be this chipper.”

Pegasus scrutinized him through the laptop's monitor. _Tsk_ ing, he shook his head, making his silver hair shimmer. “Let me guess. You were up late last night?”

Seto shrugged and sipped coffee.

Pegasus made a lofty sigh. “You're going to run yourself into an early grave, my friend. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

“How fortunate for me then that my name isn't Jack.”

“You need to allow yourself some fun once in a while,” Pegasus advised, “or you'll burn out. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't yet.”

Seto frowned. “I have fun.”

The eyebrow over Pegasus's one visible eye raised skeptically. “Enjoying your work is _not_ the same thing.”

“For your information, I was up late last night playing games at Yugi's place with him and the rest of the Fellowship of Friendship--not that it's any of your business.”

Blinking in surprise, Pegasus said, “Really? I wasn't aware you hung out with any of them.”

“It's a recent development.”

Pegasus's gaze sharpened, and if Seto didn't know that the Millennium Eye he now wore was a powerless replica, he'd have sworn the man was reading his thoughts.

“Oh? And what brought on this sudden shift?”

Seto cleared his throat and sipped coffee, his gaze flicking away from the screen.

“Seto…”

Seto sighed and set his mug down. “This conversation is wasting time. We should--”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Pegasus waggled a finger at him. “You're not dodging me that easily. Out with it.”

“Why?” Seto asked with a smirk. “You're not getting jealous, are you, Max? I'm allowed to have other friends, you know.”

Pegasus gasped dramatically and clutched at his chest. “Did you just acknowledge me as your friend? Seto, I'm _touched_!”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Idiot. Of course you're my friend. We've known each other for years.” Seto frowned. Realizing he was already starting to sound like Yugi and the others, he added, “Don't go making a big deal out of it.”

Pegasus chuckled. “Wouldn't dream of it.” He leaned on his desk and stared into the screen. “You still haven't answered my question,” he pointed out. “It wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Wheeler, would it?”

Seto downed the last of his coffee. “I need a refill.”

Getting up, Seto poured a third cup from the carafe sitting on a small table off to the side. When he reclaimed his seat at his desk, Pegasus's good eye was as comically large and round as the toons he loved so much.

“What?” Seto growled.

“Oh, bravo, Seto!” Pegasus clapped his hands together, grinning broadly. “You finally made a move? Did he swoon at your charms?”

Seto's cheeks heated. “Stop it.”

Pegasus's expression slanted, an excited glean in his eye. “Come on, Seto! I want to hear everything. Every sordid detail.”

Seto snorted. “Dream on. Now, if you’re done prying into my personal life, shall we get back on track? I _do_ have other things to do today.”

Pegasus heaved a long sigh and flipped his long, tinsel-like hair over his shoulder. “Ooooh, I suppose.”

“Good. Now, concerning the next update…”

They spent the next couple of hours discussing Kaiba Corp.’s progress and setbacks on integrating the new card set before the upcoming tournament. By the time they ended their call, Seto had polished off an entire pot of coffee. Figuring he should have some food with his caffeine, he grabbed the empty coffee pot and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning, bro!”

Mokuba sat at the kitchen’s island in a pair of Goomba pajama bottoms. He grinned at Seto over a bowl of cereal. Returning the smile, Seto replaced the carafe.

“Morning.”

Grabbing a banana from the hook above the fruit bowl, Seto took the seat opposite Mokuba at the island counter.

“Did you and Pegasus get everything sorted out?”

“For now. Unexpected complications always crop up.”

Mokuba nodded as he chewed, his feet hooked around the rungs if his stool.

“So what do you have planned for today?” Seto asked, setting his banana peel aside.

“Kylie, Haru, and I are going to Haru’s house to work on that project that's due Monday.”

Seto raised an eyebrow and swallowed. “You've had two weeks to work on that project. Why isn't it done yet?”

“Because we're lazy and didn't want to do it,” Mokuba answered, meeting Seto's eyes easily.

Seto narrowed his gaze as he finished his banana.

“Relax, bro,” Mokuba said, rolling his eyes. “We've got this.”

“Perhaps they should come over here so I can ensure it gets done.”

“Yeah…no. That's exactly why we're not working on it here. Group projects are stressful enough without you intimidating my partners.”

Seto said nothing as he got up to toss the banana peel and place Mokuba's empty bowl in the sink.

“Let me guess,” Mokuba said as Seto prepared another pot of coffee. “You plan on spending the day working in your office.”

“The first part of the day, at least.”

“What are you doing later?”

Seto hesitated. Now was as good a time as any to bring up Joey, but Seto still wasn't sure how. He snuck a fresh mug of coffee while the pot was still brewing and took a sip, considering his words.

“Joey is coming over this afternoon.”

“You guys are dueling _again_? Geeze, he really won't give up until he beats you, will he?”

Seto chuckled. “Funny you should mention that.”

Mokuba looked confused for a second, then understanding clicked and his jaw dropped. “No. Fucking. Way!”

“Language,” Seto scolded.

“You're telling me Joey actually beat you?!” Mokuba yelled, ignoring Seto's rebuke.

Seto nodded. “By a 200 point margin.”

“Wow…” Mokuba looked Seto over. “You don't seem too upset about it.”

Seto shrugged. “He's better than he used to be. The previous few matches were close too.”

“So, are you challenging him to try and even the score?”

“We talked about possibly gaming when he comes over, but Duel Monsters wasn't mentioned. We're…winging it,” he hedged, borrowing Joey's phrase. Seto glanced up to to meet Mokuba's shocked stare. “What?”

“Wait. So you guys aren't dueling? Just…hanging out?”

“Yes.”

“You and _Joey_.”

Seto shrugged and swallowed his heart back down where it belonged.

Mokuba hopped off his stool and walked over. He reached up to feel Seto's forehead, then laughed when Seto smacked his hand away.

“You don't feel fevered,” Mokuba diagnosed. “Have you hit your head recently?”

Seto snorted, muttering, “If only it were that simple.”

Mokuba planted his fists on his hips as his gray eyes looked Seto up and down. “Alright, who are you and what did you do with my antisocial brother?”

“I'm not antisocial,” Seto protested.

“Not anymore, apparently.” Mokuba grinned. “Don't make that face. This is a good thing.”

“Yeah.” Seto took a bolstering sip of coffee. “Hey…about Joey…”

A chime rang from Mokuba's pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone to check it. Seto was going to lecture him for pulling his phone out while they were in the middle of a conversation, but it struck him how hypocritical that would be, and he kept his mouth shut. Mokuba snorted at the screen, swyped a quick reply, then grinned up at Seto.

“Hey, that was Kylie. Apparently if we get the project done early enough, the others want to go see a movie. Is it cool if I go?”

Seto frowned at the change of subject, but answered. “Yes--but only once the project is completely done.”

“Sweet! Thanks, bro.”

Mokuba threw his arms around Seto in a quick hug. Seto didn't even have a chance to return the embrace before Mokuba was scampering out of the kitchen.

“Mokuba, hold on.”

Mokuba stopped and turned, shooting Seto a questioning look. “Yeah, bro?”

“I--”

Seto tried to say what he'd meant to before--to tell Mokuba that his rivalry with Joey had shifted into something else, something more--but he lost his nerve at the last second.

“I…hope you have a good time.”

“Thanks!” Mokuba said, grinning. “Have fun with Joey!”

Seto nodded, and Mokuba took off upstairs to change into day clothes.

Seto sank back against the counter and groaned into his mug. Rubbing his eyes, he mentally berated himself.

He glanced at the clock and saw he still had a few hours before Joey was due. Grabbing the refilled carafe, he headed back to his office to make the most of the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _so_ much to everyone who's still following this! I'm sorry my updates haven't been consistent, and I won't make false promises that they will be in the future, but I can promise that I will work to make each chapter worth the wait. A huge thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos on this story! You guys really make writing feel rewarding, so thank you so, so much!

Joey smoothed down his wind-tossed hair as he strolled up the long drive to the Kaiba Manor. It was a warm day--the last one for at least a week if the weather man were to be believed--but the steady breeze tempered the heat of the midday sun. It was a nice day for a walk, and Joey felt a little disappointed as he reached the shaded front steps. Then he reminded himself he was here to hang out with Seto, and the disappointment gave way to anticipation.

Joey rang the doorbell and bounced on the balls of his feet. A minute later, the door opened and Seto stood in the doorway.

“Wow, answering yer own door? Should I feel honored?”

Seto snorted and stepped back to let Joey by. “The staff is off today.”

“Ah.”

Having been to the manor many times, Joey only gave the foyer half a glance before focusing on Seto. He grinned as he let his eyes drift over Seto’s body.

“I half expected ya to be in PJs or comfy clothes since we're chillin’ here.”

“It's the middle of the day and I knew you were coming over,” Seto pointed out. “Why would I still be in sleep clothes? And these _are_ comfortable,” he added, looking down at his jeans, lightweight beige sweater, and sock-clad feet.

“Whatever ya say,” Joey replied, slipping out of his shoes and putting them by the door.

Seto crossed his arms and scrutinized Joey's jeans, baggy sleeveless hoodie, and loose muscle shirt. “At least my clothes actually fit me.”

Joey shrugged, causing the hoodie to slide partly off one shoulder and proving Seto's point. “Some of my clothes are hands-me-downs from Tristan, and he wears bigger sizes than me. Mostly though, I just like loose shirts.”

“Mm.”

Seto gestured for Joey to follow him and they headed into the nearby living room. Joey whistled when his saw the large flat screen and various gaming consoles that dominated one wall.

“Damn! Nice setup.”

“Mokuba uses it more than I do. I prefer PC gaming when I have the time.” Seto walked over to a large oak cabinet across the room. “The board games are over here.”

Opening the doors, Joey gawked at all the games arranged neatly on the shelves.

“Wow. Ya might have enough games in here ta give Yug’s game shop a run fer its money.”

“Doubtful, although a few of these are very rare. This one here,” he said, pointing to a worn retro box with a space scene on it, “is pretty hard to find completely intact and functional.”

“Damn! Looks really cool. Ya wanna play that one?”

“We can. We can pick out a couple and decide from there.” Grabbing another game off the shelf, he held it out for Joey to see. “Fluxx is a really fun game, too, and although the objective is to beat your opponent, it's lighthearted and doesn't take itself too seriously.”

Joey took the box and looked it over curiously. “Firefly Fluxx?”

“Mm-hm. I have Star Trek Fluxx as well.”

Joey snorted. “And you call the rest of us nerds.” He gestured at the shelves. “I'm sensin’ a theme with a lotta these games. I take it ya like sci-fi?”

“And high fantasy.”

“I'm familiar with Star Trek, at least a little, but I've never heard 'a this one,” Joey said, shaking the game in his hand.

Seto's eyebrow shot up. “You've never seen Firefly?”

“Nope. What's it about?”

Seto frowned and considered how to explain it. “Cowboy-pirates in space?”

Joey laughed. “That's an odd combination.”

“It’s far better than it sounds.” Seto took the game back and replaced it before shutting the cabinet.

“I thought we were playin’ one a them?” Joey asked as Seto grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dark brown, L-shaped sectional.

“Change of plans; were watching Firefly. You'll thank me later.”

Joey laughed as Seto left him on the couch before walking over to grab the correct case from the rack of movies and games. Seto inserted the disc and grabbed the remote before taking a seat beside Joey. Joey leaned against the armrest while Seto setup the show.

“Ya know, this couch is nice, but I think ours is more comfortable.”

Seto rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

The main menu popped onto the screen, and Joey perked up.

“Huh. This does look pretty cool.”

“I'm an authority on cool; just ask Mokuba.”

“Funny, ya look hot ta me.”

Seto looked over to find Joey smirking at him, and the look banished all thoughts of the show from Seto’s mind. His eyes tracked over Joey, taking in his laid-back posture. The sleeveless hoodie and tank top had both slipped off one shoulder. Without thinking his actions through, Seto leaned over Joey and kiss the bared skin.

Joey sighed and ran his hands along Seto's arms, slipping then under Seto's shirt when Seto's kisses trailed up Joey's jaw to his lips.  The DVD grew impatient and started on its own, but Seto barely noticed as Joey's nails skimmed down his spine, eliciting a shiver.

“Yer missin’ the show,” Joey pointed out before sucking on Seto's bottom lip.

“I've seen it before.”

The kiss deepened, and Joey moaned into it, hitching his body up into Seto's.

“Keep this up,” Joey chuckled between kisses, “an’ I'm gonna start thinking ya invited me over under false pretenses.”

Seto stiffened and pulled back, his eyes searching Joey's.

“What is it?” Joey asked, stroking the side of Seto's face. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“This wasn't--I really didn’t invite you over with the intention of having sex.”

Joey's brow furrowed. “Seto, I was jokin’. Not that I would mind if that was the case, but we don't have ta have sex or make out if ya don't want to.”

“The problem is that I _do_ want to,” Seto complained, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Joey's shoulder.

“I'm…not really followin’ ya here, Seto.”

“It just seems like every time we're alone together we end up having sex--not that I'm complaining about the sex. I like the sex. I just don't want you to get the impression that's the only reason I want to hang out. I really _do_ just want to spend time with you.”

“Ah, I get it.” Grinning, Joey brushed Seto's hair back from his face. “I mean, I ain't just interested in sex either, but that doesn't mean I ain't still interested in sex, ya know? Who says we can't have sex and still hang out after? Not like I'm gonna run out the door the second we finish.”

Seto levered himself up to look down into Joey’s face. He traced his thumb over Joey's lips.

“I really didn't plan this,” Seto insisted. “You just…being near-- _touching_ you--it’s addicting.”

Joey's chest tightened as a thrill ran through him.

“Yea,” he replied, running his hands along Seto's sides. “I know the feelin’.”

Seto licked his lips, debating with himself for a moment before he leaned down and sealed them against Joey's. Their make out session commenced, and this time Seto didn't hold back or pull away. He ground down against Joey, moaning when Joey grabbed his ass and held him closer to increase the pressure.

“What if someone stumbles in here?” Joey asked between kisses.

“They won't. Like I said before, the staff isn't here. They have weekends off.”

Seto shifted to settle more comfortably between Joey's legs, his movements switching from a slow grind to faster, rhythmic thrusts.

“Mokuba?” Joey panted, clutching at Seto's back as the new position had his erection rubbing wonderfully against Seto’s hip.

“Won't be back until late. Group project.”

“Oh, good,” Joey said, hitching his hips to meet Seto's beat for beat. “That's good. That's-- _ngh! God!--_ so fuckin’ good,” he moaned.

Seto groaned back. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses over Joey's neck to coax more beautiful sounds from him. He wasn't disappointed as Joey called out freely.

“Fuck! Faster, Seto,” he begged, bucking frantically. He struggled to slip his hand past Seto's belt and underwear to grab his bare ass.

Seto's movements grew frenzied as the familiar rush of approaching orgasm swept through him. He pounded Joey into the couch, desperate for that peak, desperate to feel closer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Joey chanted breathlessly. “Come on, baby, please! Come on!”

One of Joey's legs slid off the edge of the couch. He threw his head back, cursing and yelling jumbled encouragement at the ceiling.

“Yes, yes, yesyesyes _yes_ ! _Fuck yes!_ ”

Joey hugged Seto close as he came, shuddering hard against him. Seto’s own orgasm hit him not a minute later, Joey's satisfied moans still ringing in his ears.

They laid akimbo on the couch for several minutes, their breathing settling as the afterglow washed over them.

“Damn,” Joey said, chuckling. “I love yer enthusiasm.”

Seto snorted, grinning as he nuzzled Joey's neck. “You're one to talk. I bet the entire city heard you.”

“Guess that'd save ya the trouble of telling Mokuba.”

Seto felt a flash of commingled guilt and nerves at Mokuba's name. Sighing, he toyed with the ties on Joey's hoodie.

“I tried to tell him this morning.”

“But…” Joey prompted.

“He got a call from his friend and left before I could get around to it.”

“So, in other words, ya chickened out.”

Seto levered up enough to glare down at Joey.

“That is _not_ what happened.”

Joey raised an eyebrow, the pink from their exertion already fading from his cheeks.

“No? Then why didn't ya tell 'im? That group project couldn't wait five minutes fer ya ta have a heart-ta-heart?” Seto looked away and Joey sighed. “Look, I ain't pressurin’ ya ta tell 'im. That's yer business. Jus’ seems like it's weighin’ on ya, him not knowin’.”

“It is,” Seto admitted. “As a general rule, we don't keep secrets from each other. Not telling him about this feels like a secret.”

“Then why didn't ya? I mean, ya obviously know yer own brother better than I do, but he don't strike me as the close-minded type. I don't think he'd have a problem with ya comin’ out.”

“Neither do I--but that's not really the issue. I would have just as much trouble talking to him about this if I were dating a woman. I just…don't feel comfortable discussing this sort of thing with him.”

Seto was quiet for a long moment, fiddling with Joey's hoodie.

“We were watching a movie a couple years ago, and it contained a sex scene--in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have been letting him watch R-rated movies, but I didn't want to shelter him too much either. Anyway, the sex scene started, and I became hyper aware of Mokuba sitting on the couch beside me, watching it too, and--it was uncomfortable to say the least.”

Joey laughed. “I'll bet.”

“The scene couldn't have been more than a minute long before they cut away, but it was a long fucking minute. When the scene ended, Mokuba glanced at me and commented on it, like it was no big deal. I've never wanted to run from a room more in my life.”

Joey imagined the situation and started laughing. “Let me guess. Ya gave him The Talk?”

“Not specifically. I took a more... administrative approach.”

“Meanin’?”

“I slipped informative pamphlets under his door and left a box of condoms in his bathroom.”

Joey lost it. He was laughing so hard Seto could feel him shaking beneath him, and Seto fought a smile despite himself.

“Seto! That's terrible.”

“Easy for you to say. I'll bet you never had to talk to Serenity about sex.”

“Nah,” Joey admitted, sobering. “Ma woulda done that. And I learned more from sneakin’ pornos than from my old man.”

Seto made a face at that. “If Mokuba took that route, I'd rather remain ignorant. As to the other…well, he didn't really have anyone else to talk to. Neither did I, for that matter, but the internet is an endless well of knowledge.

“Perhaps it's strange for it to bother me, but talking to him about dating just feels weird, especially because we're having sex.”

“I really don't think ya need ta address that part.”

“No, but he might, just to get under my skin.”

“That's what younger sibs are for.”

Seto sighed and looked into Joey's eyes.

“I'll tell him soon. I promise.”

“Good.” Joey gave Seto a soft kiss. Laying back, he squirmed and grimaced. “Hey, ah, speakin’ of uncomfortable...not that I ain't enjoyin’ layin’ here an’ chattin’, but we sorta made a mess.”

“Oh. Right.” Seto frowned and sat up. “I didn't think this through. Do you want to borrow something to wear?”

Joey laughed. “Dunno. Ya think yer stuff'll fit me?”

Seto shrugged and stood. “Worth a try.”

“Okay,” Joey agreed, getting to his feet. “Lead the way.”

Seto led Joey up the stairs to his personal bedroom. He flicked on the light, and Joey glanced around.

“So this is yer room, huh?”

“Technically every room is my room,” Seto said, stepping out of his pants and underwear and tossing them into a laundry hamper, “but yes, this is where I sleep.”

“It's more you than the guest bedroom was, but still not what I expected.”

The walls were a cool grey-blue that matched the deep blue plush carpet. The bed was decorated in a similar color scheme, but lacked the copious throw pillows from before. Dark wood nightstands stood on either side of the bed, matching a small desk tucked against the wall by the window and the dresser by the door. The cool colors and clean, simple style really did feel like Seto, although Joey was still disappointed by the lack of holograms.

“Here.”

Seto had already changed and was holding out a pair of jeans for Joey. Joey took the pants and measured them against his body.

“Eh, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think these're gonna work.”

Seto glanced at the pants that were clearly too long and frowned. “You could always borrow some pajama pants or something while we wash yours, I suppose.”

“Actually, the pants are fine; it's my drawers that’re a mess.”

“You can borrow a pair of mine for now.” Seto pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and held it a pair of dark blue briefs.

“Eh, not ta be picky, but d'ya got any boxers?”

See shook his head. “I only wear briefs.”

“Think I'll just go commando then,” Joey decided, stepping out of his boxers and placing them in Seto's hamper before putting his pants back on. “Those kind make my junk feel claustrophobic.”

“They provide support,” Seto argued as he replaced the underwear in the drawer, “which is more than can be said for boxers.”

“Although, boxer briefs are okay. They’re like a compromise: supportive, but not too clingy. Kinda like a good friend.”

Seto snorted. “Is that how you think of your friends? Like underwear?”

“It’s more like how I think of the people I date--I tend ta not let my friends that close ta my privates.”

Seto shook his head. “You're ridiculous, and so is this conversation. And what do you think you're doing?”

Joey made a pleased sigh as he stretched out on Seto's bed with his legs falling off the end. “Just testin’ it out. Man, this thing is comfy! We shoulda come up here ta make out.”

Seto leaned over Joey and worked his fingers over Joey's chest, enjoying the feel of muscles through thin fabric. “Maybe next time. Right now, we're going to watch Firefly.”

“And eat popcorn, right?”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “You do realize it's possible to watch things without binging on junk food.”

“Yea, but the popcorn improves the experience.”

Seto shook his head and slid off the bed to let Joey up. “Fine. I'll show you to the kitchen, and you can make popcorn while I reset the show.”

Joey hopped to his feet and gave Seto a thumbs up. “Deal.”

Ten minutes later they were settled back on the couch, this time with the added aroma of butter and salt. As the show started up from the beginning, Joey slung one arm around Seto, the other buried in the popcorn bowl. Seto leaned his cheek against Joey's hair and held him back, smiling to himself even as a war waged on-screen.

X

It turned out that Joey really enjoyed the show, and they ended up binging the first seven episodes, pausing only long enough for bathroom breaks and to order takeout from some Thai restaurant Seto swore by. They debated starting the next episode when they heard the sound of the door shutting in the foyer.

“Hey, bro? Are you in your office?”

Mokuba's voice came through a small telecom box on the wall.

“We're in the media room,” Seto called, unwrapping himself from Joey and tidying up the mess they’d managed to accumulate over the past several hours.

“Oh, hey, Joey!” Mokuba greeted. “Didn't realize you were still here.”

Joey gave Mokuba a smile and wave. “Hey, kiddo. How's it hangin’?”

“Good. I just went to go see that new horror movie that just came out, but it wasn’t as good as the trailers made it seem.”

“No such thing as a good horror movie, ya ask me.”

Seto cleared his throat and met Mokuba's gaze. “Did you finish your project?”

“Yep! With time to spare. Told you not to worry about it.”

Seto gave a short nod of approval.

“Oh, you guys were watching Firefly?”

“Yea,” Joey said. “It's pretty freakin' good! I'm surprised I ain't heard of it ‘til now.”

“You just missed Jaynestown,” Seto said, “but you can join us for the next one.”

Joey ruffled his hair. “Actually, I think I'm gonna take off. I gotta do some laundry and stuff before work tomorrow. We can save the rest fer next time.” He caught Seto's eyes and added, “Besides, you two probably got things ta talk about. I'll catch ya later, 'kay Rich Boy?”

Seto wanted to tell Joey not to leave, but said instead, “Right. I'll see you Friday, then? With the others?”

Joey nodded. “Pot of Mead. Same time.”

Seto nodded and Joey turned to give Mokuba a final wave. “Nice seein’ ya, Mokuba. Have a good one.”

“Want me to walk you out?”

The words slipped out before Seto could think on them, and Mokuba sent him a surprised look.

“Nah, think I can find my way. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

With one last smile and a laden glance between Seto and Mokuba, Joey showed himself out, leaving the two brothers alone.

“I can't believe the two of you spent hours together today and I'm not helping to bury a body,” Mokuba said once Joey was gone. He took up Joey's spot on the couch and picked at the few remaining popcorn kernels in the bowl. “So is this going to be a regular thing now?” Mokuba asked. “You and Joey hanging out?”

Seto took a staying breath. “Yes. Does that bother you?”

Mokuba shook his head. “I mean, it's odd to see you two getting along, but I'm glad you're finally developing a social life, no matter who it's with.”

Seto considered bringing up Pegasus, but he kept quiet. He sat beside Mokuba and stared at the frozen credits on the screen, gathering his nerve.

“Listen, there's something I need to address--”

“Look,” Mokuba cut him off, “if it's about me putting off the project until last minute, I promise we'll get a good grade on it. I know we didn't spend much time on it, but like you always say, efficient work is better than hard work.”

A small smile pulled at Seto's mouth. “That's good to hear, but I wasn’t going to bring up the project. It's about Joey.”

“Oh, yeah, I was going to ask. Did you guys have fun? I know it's hard for you to open up to people.”

Seto inwardly groaned and cursed Mokuba's recent penchant for interruptions. “Yes, we had fun. Mokuba, can you just listen for a moment?”

Mokuba frowned, worry lines marring his forehead. “Is something wrong, bro?”

“No. Nothing's wrong. The opposite, in fact. Things are going really well, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mokuba’s worry melted to confusion. “Okay…”

Seto crossed his arms and looked everywhere but at Mokuba before berating himself and meeting his brother's curious eyes.

“Is this about you going drinking again on Friday?” Mokuba asked suddenly. “Because I know you, and I know you didn't stay out late last time like I told you to, and Yugi said you barely drank.”

Seto blinked at him. “Yugi? Since when do you keep in contact with him?”

“Since forever. In case anything ever happened and you were too stubborn to ask for help.” Seto frowned at that, but Mokuba pressed on. “Anyway, he was vague about it saying you were ‘out late’ with the rest of them, but he's not a very good liar, and I know you.”

“I don't see why you're so dead set on me staying out late getting drunk.”

“I just want you to have fun and not worry about being responsible for a change. I promise, if you come home drunk once, I won't love you any less for it.”

“A good role model leads by example,” Seto said.

Mokuba sighed. “Look, I think I'm old enough that you can tone it down on the whole lead by example thing. Besides, I only listen to you half of the time anyway.” Seto gave him an unamused glare, which Mokuba ignored, smiling. “So if you are going out drinking again, promise me you'll have fun and let loose a little?”

Seto nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Mokuba hopped up with a smile. “Now that that's settled, I'm heading up to chat with some of my friends online before bed. See you in the morning, Seto!”

“Have a good night.”

Seto watched Mokuba climb the stairs, their conversation replaying in his head. It wasn't until Mokuba had disappeared toward his room that Seto realized he'd once again failed to bring up Joey.

X

The next couple of days Seto focused on his work in order to make up for the time he'd been spending with Joey and the others. He still texted Joey, just not as often, and never for long periods of time. Joey mentioned he had some free time on Wednesday, and they made plans to finish their Firefly marathon that night.

By the time Tuesday night rolled around, Seto felt more or less where he wanted to be. Having caught up on paperwork and emails, he took a few hours to work on his designs for the new Duel Disk. He got lost in his work until a knock at his office door pulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” Seto said, distracted, not bothering to glance up. He heard the handle turn and felt Mokuba’s presence more than saw him enter. “What is it, Mokuba?”

“Hey, bro. Can we talk for a second?”

Seto looked up at the hesitation in Mokuba's tone. Setting down the designs he'd been working on, Seto gestured to the chair opposite his. “Talk about what?”

Mokuba approached the desk but remained standing. “Well, for starters, I was wondering if you could explain how _these_ ended up in my dresser.”

Mokuba pulled a pair of plaid cotton boxers from behind his back and tossed them on the desk. Seto recognized them as Joey's even before he noticed the name written in faded Sharpe inside the waistband. Looking back at his brother’s knowing smirk—one he'd learned from Seto himself—Seto let out a slow breath. Mokuba spoke before he could even frame a sentence.

“Why would you keep this a secret?” Mokuba asked, a hint of sadness coloring his voice.

“I was planning to tell you-- _tried_ to tell you. I just…” Seto’s lips twisted, unable to put his anxiety into words.

Mokuba pulled out the chair and sat, an easy smile on his face. “It’s okay, bro. Whatever the reason, it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to see you putting yourself out there. It’s about fucking time.”

“Language,” Seto rebuked automatically.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Sorry.”

“I _was_ planning to tell you,” Seto insisted. “Preferably before the papers got wind of it.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t, considering how much they dog you.”

“We’ve only been—together a couple of weeks.”

Mokuba's gaze sharpened. “What’s with the hesitation?”

Seto sighed. Most people wouldn’t have noticed. Sometimes Seto felt Mokuba knew him too well. The fact that he’d managed to keep a secret from his brother even this long was a wonder.

“It’s nothing,” Seto said, looking down and flipping through the blueprints on his desk. “I’m just getting used to the idea of dating is all.” Seto stirred his thoughts for a moment, then met Mokuba’s gaze directly. “So this doesn’t bother you? Joey and I, or…”

“Or you being gay?”

Seto didn’t respond, just stared.

Mokuba sighed and sank back in his chair. “Honestly, the idea of you being gay isn’t remotely as hard for me to wrap my mind around as the idea that you’re actually hanging out with people and dating like—well, like a normal person,” Mokuba said, arms waving dramatically, and Seto felt a small smile tug at his lips. “As long as Joey makes you happy, then that makes me happy, and from the change in your attitude lately, I’d say he’s doing a good job fulfilling that requirement.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Seto said, voice low as he fought not to let the emotions dancing in his chest bleed over into his words.

“What? Were you seriously worried? Bro. Let’s face it. Of all the crazy, weird shit you’ve done, you thought _this_ would be the thing that I wouldn’t accept about you?”

Seto didn’t even bother scolding Mokuba for cursing this time, too busy smiling back. “I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.”

Mokuba returned the smile. “Right back at ya, bro.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, broken by Mokuba, his expression serious. “Soooo, now that that’s out of the way, I feel like there’s something else we need to talk about.”

Seto’s smile fell. “What is it?”

“Look, I know you probably won’t like what I’m about to say, but just let me get it out, okay?” Mokuba breathed deep and Seto’s brow furrowed. “Seto, I realize that you’ve been experiencing some changes lately, and maybe you’re feeling some things you’ve never felt before—”

“Alright, stop right there,” Seto ordered.

“And you may find yourself,” Mokuba pressed on louder, stony-faced, “wanting to try new things—things like having real conversations with other human beings and having _fun_ —but it’s important that you don’t rush into anything before you’re ready—”

Seto narrowed his eyes, but his mouth betrayed him with a slight twitch. “Are you finished?”

“And always practice safe sex,” Mokuba added, his smile returning, irrepressible. “Okay, now I’m done.”

“Good. Now get out.”

Mokuba laughed and got up, pushing in his chair. “Okay, but I’m only giving you one more hour before I’m dragging you downstairs and forcing you to play video games with me.”

“I could just lock you out,” Seto pointed out.

“Psh, I’d just pick the lock.”

Seto grinned. He watched Mokuba slip out before returning to his design.

X

“How's it goin’?” Joey asked, flinging himself onto Seto’s couch as if he owned it.

“Strange,” Seto said, taking the seat next to Joey. “Mokuba knows about us.”

“Ya finally told ‘im, huh?”

Seto snorted. “Not exactly. It was that pair of boxers you left here Saturday. When the cleaning staff washed them, they mistook them for Mokuba’s.” He sent Joey a long-suffering look. “Why in God’s name do you write your name on your underwear?”

Joey shrugged. “Me and Tristan often buy the same kind. Makes it easier to keep track of ‘em when we pool our laundry together. Besides, it ain't my fault yer maids put my drawers in the wrong drawers.”

Seto sighed. “No, and I suppose it worked out for the best--although it made the conversation that much more awkward.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Joey scratched the side of his face. “He was okay with it though, right?”

Seto waved a careless hand. “Oh yeah, _he_ was fine. I was the one who felt uncomfortable. He gave me a mocking Birds and Bees speech.”

Joey laughed. “He gets that sarcastic attitude from you, ya know.”

“I know,” Seto said, then quieter, “sometimes I worry he’s too much like me.”

Joey absorbed the change in Seto’s tone. “As far as role models go, he could do a lot worse.”

Seto grinned despite himself. “Is that your idea of a pep talk?”

“Eh, rousin’ speeches are more Téa's area of expertise. I just say it like it is. I ain't gonna blow smoke up yer ass and tell ya yer the best person for ‘im ta look up to, but ya got yer good qualities.”

“I can always count on you to keep me humble.”

Joey sniffed and thumbed his nose. “Yea, like you've ever been humble.”

Seto smiled and gestured toward the television. “Ready to find out what happens next?”

Joey tucked himself against Seto's side and rested his head on Seto's shoulder. “Ready when you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for being patient with me and my slow updating!
> 
> Just to clear up any confusion, this story mixes anime and manga canon together, including season zero stuff. I'm tending to lean more toward the manga canon, but this chapter does reference season zero anime-exclusive events, so just be warned.
> 
> CORRECTION: Originally, I had Seto mention Mokuba was ten when they were adopted in this chapter, but I realized that I'd mixed up my notes; _Seto_ was ten, but _Mokuba_ was five. I've corrected it in the story and I apologize for any confusion!

Seto frowned at his reflection and the two shirts he had held up in front of him. Neither one looked any better than the white button down he already had on. Lowering them with a sigh, he glared at his brimming closet with mounting frustration.

A small knock at his open door drew his attention, and he gave Mokuba a nod of acknowledgement as he stepped into the room.

“Seto? What are you doing home so early?”

“Trying to decide what to wear.”

“Ah. Annnnnd how's that going?” Mokuba asked, eyeing the growing pile of clothes on Seto's bed as he cleared a spot to sit.

“It's not,” Seto grunted. Turning to face Mokuba directly, he held the shirts back up. “Do either of these look like dive bar attire to you?”

Mokuba's eyebrows shot into his hair as his smile widened. “He asked the brother who's too young to go to bars.”

Seto sighed, tossing the two shirts to join the others. “Right.”

“I wouldn't worry too much about it, bro. I really don't think anyone’s gonna care.”

“I care,” he admitted lowly, diving back into the closet.

“Since when?”

“I just want to…fit in, I suppose,” Seto said, frowning as if the words tasted foul.

“You're a duelist going to dueling bar. Pretty sure you'll fit in just by showing up.”

Seto huffed and held up two more shirts against his stylishly “weathered” jeans.

Mokuba laughed as Seto deliberated. “Just wear something that you're comfortable in. Joey's not going to notice or care whether you wear the smokey grey sweater or the charcoal one.”

“Perhaps I should consider expanding my clothing options,” Seto muttered, glancing at all of the button downs and sweaters dominating his wardrobe.

Mokuba's smile slanted. “I've been telling you that for years.”

Seto flicked him an unamused look. “Don't you have some homework you could be doing?”

“Nope,” Mokuba said, popping the 'p’. “Finished it.” When Seto continued to stare blankly at his clothes, Mokuba heaved a sigh and hopped off the bed. “Hold on, let me grab something. Be right back.”

Seto watched him curiously as he darted out of the room. He returned a minute later with a dark denim jacket. “Here,” he said, holding it out.

Setting down the shirts, Seto took the jacket and looked it over.

“Well? Try it on.”

Seto slid the jacket on and stretched his arms to test the fit, pursing his lips as he felt it tug at his shoulder blades.

“It's too tight. I'll never get it buttoned.”

“You don't need to button it.”

Seto raised a sceptical eyebrow as he looked himself over in the mirror. The outfit looked good on him, he supposed, although it seemed plain. At least the jacket didn't look as tight as it felt.

“Well?” Mokuba prompted. “What do you think?”

“It'll do.”

“Turn around. Let me see.”

Seto spun and Mokuba made an exasperated sigh. “Bro, you're going to a bar, not to church. Leave the top couple of buttons open.”

Mokuba reached out and fiddled with the shirt’s buttons, but he froze after undoing the second button. Seto saw Mokuba’s face fall as he stared at Seto's collarbone.

“I’m sorry, for a second I forgot…” Mokuba trailed off when his voice cracked. “Does it still hurt?” he whispered.

Seto glanced down at the change in tone and saw the burn Mokuba was eyeing. Shaking his head, he said, “It's just skin, Mokuba.”

Mokuba unlocked his gaze to meet Seto's, and the sorrow in his grey eyes was deeper than Seto had expected.

“That's not what I meant.”

It struck Seto in that moment how much older Mokuba had gotten. He stood little more than a head shorter than Seto now--when had that happened?--and his face was leaner, more mature. And his eyes...Seto's heart sank, recalling how carefree those eyes used to be.

 _It's not fair_ , Seto thought. He'd grown up too fast in order to secure their future. Was it too much to ask that Mokuba stay a kid for him? At least a bit longer?

“Seto?” Mokuba questioned when Seto remained silent for too long.

Seto sighed and placed a hand on Mokuba's head, ruffling his hair. “When did you grow up?”

Mokuba laughed at the unexpected question. “Uhh, I don't know? It's sorta been an ongoing thing.”

Seto pursed his lips. “Well, stop it. If you get much older, you won't need me anymore, and I'm not ready for that.”

“Idiot,” Mokuba said warmly. He threw his arms around Seto to hide his watery smile. “I'll never stop needing you.”

Seto choked back his emotions as he hugged his brother back. Mokuba laughed and pulled away to reclaim his spot on Seto’s bed.

“When did you get all mushy on me, bro?”

“Must be the Nerd Herd’s influence,” Seto muttered as he redid the second button, leaving the top one undone. “They've infected me.”

Mokuba laughed again. “Well, I'm glad. I like this more open Seto.”

Seto matched Mokuba's smile as Mokuba adjusted the shirts on their hangers and handed them to him one by one.

“And to answer your earlier question,” Seto said, hanging the clothes back up, “yes, it does still hurt--but not as much as it used to.”

“Good,” Mokuba said quietly. “I'm glad.”

Once all of the clothes were back in their proper place, Mokuba hopped back off the bed. “Okay, I'm going to chill now--unless you need help picking out shoes too.”

Seto snorted. “I've been dressing myself for years. I think I can manage.”

“No offense, bro, but that's not reassuring.” Before Seto could rebut, he added, “Just don't wear your crazy boots, okay? Sneakers are casual; wear those.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Any other fashion don'ts I should avoid?”

Mokuba grinned. “Nope. Just remember to relax and have fun!”

“I'll do my best.”

Mokuba gave him a thumbs up before heading for his room while Seto headed downstairs to the foyer.

X

Seto had taken more care in planning for his second outing to the Pot of Mead, instructing his driver to drop him off rather than driving himself. He wasn't planning to drink to excess, but he didn't want to be limited by driving either. He was doubly glad for his foresight when he saw there was no available parking.

Inside was even worse. There were more people crowding the small pub than tables to seat them. A good majority of them were spectating a duel in-progress at the rear. Glancing around, Seto could just make out Yugi's unmistakable hair off to one side and halfway down the barroom. Using it as his guide, Seto made his way to their table.

“Hey, look who made it,” Tristan called.

The others greeted him, and Joey scooted further into the U-shaped booth he and the others shared. Seto sat in the now-vacant spot on one end, across from Yugi. Tristan was squished in the middle between Téa and Joey, but he didn't seem too bothered by it.

“Bakura isn't joining us again?” Seto noticed.

“He said he might join us later,” Yugi said, “but I wouldn't count on it. I think he had people over; I thought I heard voices in the background.”

Téa laughed. “That's okay. I think we'd have a hard time fitting another person in here.”

“Nah,” Joey said. “We could fit another. If he shows up I'll just sit on Tristan's lap.”

“Yeah, right, dude,” Tristan muttered. “Try it and I'll knock your boney ass on the floor. Kaiba's here; sit in his lap.”

Seto shook his head and opted to change the topic, pushing aside the mental images Tristan's suggestion had inspired.

“So, Téa. How was your first week at the dance studio?”

Téa's eyes brightened. “Really great! The other instructors are super nice, and they have a special teach and learn program, so I can take classes with the other teachers for free in my spare time since I'm also teaching there! Oh, and they have instructors who know all kinds of dance types from around the world! This one guy there--I forget his name--he specializes in modern dance…”

The others smiled and listened as Téa continued talking about all the perks this particular dance studio had to offer, pausing only when Katrina came over to take their drink orders. Turning to Seto first, she gave him a playful wink.

“Welcome back. Same thing as last time, or are we mixing it up?”

Seto raised an eyebrow and turned to Joey. “I suppose that depends. Is it alright with you if I order bourbon?”

Joey grinned. “Whaddya askin’ me for? Order what ya want.”

“Last time I tried to do that you complained that bourbon didn't go with tacos. I wouldn't want to commit another _faux pas_.”

Joey shrugged. “Eh, I'm havin’ wings an’ beer, but you do you.”

“What size order of wings?” Katrina asked, jotting on her pad.

Joey glanced around the table. “Anybody want in on the wings?”

Yugi and Téa both declined.

“If you're getting buffalo, I will,” Tristan said.

Joey nudged Seto's arm. “Whaddabout you?”

Seto shook his head.

“'Kay. Well, I'll get the largest size ya got of yer boneless buffalo wings. Even if we don't finish ‘em, never hurts ta have leftovers.”

“Amen,” Tristan agreed.

“Oh, and an IPA,” Joey added. “Whatever ya think is good.”

“We just got a pumpkin spice one in if you're into pumpkin spice,” Katrina suggested.

Joey considered for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure. Why not? Not sure it'll go with buffalo sauce, but I like ta live on the edge.”

Katrina snorted and made another note. “Okay, and everyone else?”

Tristan also got beer, although he stuck to light beer. Yugi ordered a rum and coke while Téa got a Tequila Sunrise, the two of them splitting an order of nachos.

Seto frowned at the menu, struggling to find something with a modicum of nutrition in it.

“Okay, back to you,” Katrina said, turning her attention back to Seto.

“I'll have a double bourbon, neat, and the turkey club,” he decided.

Katrina marked a final note on her pad. “Right. I'll put those food orders in and be right back with those drinks.”

“So,” Joey said, leaning back to take in Seto's ensemble as Seto poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.  “Ya decided ta dress down like the rest of us common folk, huh?”

Seto took a sip and eyed Joey over his glass. “I did. Although, seeing as you've set the standard so low,” he jibed, plucking at the sleeve of Joey's bright red flannel shirt, “I still feel overdressed.”

Joey slapped his hand away. “Psh! Whatever. Ya can't go wrong with plaid. ‘Sides, it's totally in-season right now.”

Seto snorted. “If you're a lumberjack, perhaps.”

“Girls,” Tristan interrupted. “You're both pretty.”

“Speaking of pretty, what's your necklace?” Téa asked, nodding at Seto.

Seto glanced down and saw the strap of his locket peeking out of his shirt. He shrugged. “Just the locket I always wear.”

“The Duel Monsters card?” Yugi asked. Seto nodded.

“That's a locket?” Joey asked.

“Mm hm.” Seto hesitated, then reached under his collar and drew the necklace over his head. Clicking it open, he held it out for Joey and the others to see.

“Aww! Little Mokuba!” Téa gushed. “Look at how cute he was.”

Joey chuckled. “Yea. If I didn’t know ‘im, I’d say he looked innocent.”

“Man, you need to update that thing,” Tristan said. “How old is he there? Like, four?”

“Five,” Seto corrected. “This was taken about a month before we were adopted.”

“Ah, so you keep it as a reminder of where you came from?” Téa asked.

Seto smirked and caught Joey's eyes; a flash of unspoken understanding passed between them as Seto said, “Something like that.”

He smiled down at the image. Recalling his earlier conversation with Mokuba, melancholy began to creep in. Pushing the feelings away, Seto replaced the necklace, tucking it back under his shirt.

“So how's Mokuba doing?” Yugi asked. “Seems like ages since we've seen him.”

“He's well. He's been asking to take on more responsibility at Kaiba Corp., although I'm limiting his involvement until he finishes school. He's already received offers from colleges.”

“That's great!” Yugi said. “So is he going for a business degree?”

“He's considering a major in communications and a minor in marketing. He wants to handle more of the PR and networking aspects of the business, which I'm all for. Dealing with people is my least favorite part of the job, and he's more personable.”

Katrina dropped off their drinks and informed them their food would be up shortly before she flitted off to another table. Sitting back and sipping his bourbon, Seto listened while the others idly chatted about their weeks, half of his attention on the conversation while the other half drifted to the parade of duels taking place a few yards away.

“Man, that was a bad move.”

Seto glanced over to see Joey’s attention had shifted to the duel as well. “Amateur,” he agreed, taking another sip.

“Not everyone’s a pro,” Téa said. “Some of us just play for fun.”

Seto made no comment, watching as the duelist on the left activated a Swords of Revealing Light and ended his turn.

“Hey, ya wanna make a game of it?” Joey asked.

Seto raised an eyebrow. “A game of what?”

“The duel. Ya know, like a drinking game.”

“What are the rules?”

“Well,” Joey said, looking at the others, “we usually start by takin’ bets on which duelist’ll win. Ya take a drink every time yer chosen duelist takes damage ‘a any kind, and fer every trap yer duelist’s opponent springs--sometimes that leads ta double drinks.”

“Sounds simple enough. I’m in.”

Their food arrived while they waited for the current duel to end. Joey and Tristan ordered another round of beers, their first ones disappearing quickly as they started in on the wings. When the match was over, Seto and the others paused their eating long enough to size up the next two duelists as they mounted their respective platforms.

“Who ya bettin’ on?” Joey asked.

The boy on the left smirked, the expression half hidden beneath wild dark hair streaked with violent purple. He looked to be about mid-twenties and stood with his hip cocked, confidence radiating from him in near-tangible waves. Dismissing his bravado as a weak attempt at intimidation, Seto eyed his opponent. The girl, whose appearance resembled the boy’s enough that Seto guessed they were siblings, stood straight-backed with her chin raised in challenge. She was a bit younger than the boy, barely old enough to be in a bar, but Seto knew from experience that age was a negligible factor. More telling was the set of her jaw, the determination in her eyes. It was a look he recognized from every duel he and Joey had ever played, and it gave her an edge, even if her opponent was too cocky to realize it.

“The girl,” Seto finally answered.

Joey nodded, but Tristan scoffed.

“As if. Look at how nervous she looks. My vote’s for the guy.”

“I’m siding with Kaiba and Joey on this one,” Téa said.

“Same,” Yugi said.

“Aw, come on!” Tristan complained. “No one’s gonna back my play?”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “If you’re so unsure of your choice, perhaps you made the wrong one.”

“Too late now,” Joey said, nodding at the raised platforms. “Duel’s already starting.”

“ _Duel!_ ” the duelists shouted, and the crowd below yelled encouragements. Téa called out with them, ever the supportive cheerleader, and Seto hid a grin behind his club sandwich.

“Ladies first,” the boy called snidely, grinning at his opening hand.

“Don’t mind if I do,” the girl responded. “I’ll start by placing a monster facedown and setting two cards.”

The duel turned out to be pretty back and forth in the beginning. Both duelists ran plant-based decks, but while boy’s deck focused on trying to diminish his opponent’s deck, with cards like “Lost Wind” and “Wonder Balloons” being some of his more powerful suppression cards, the girl’s play style reminded Seto a lot of Yugi’s. Her deck utilized cards like “Malevolent Catastrophe” and “Switcheroo” to turn her opponent’s own strength against them, which she used effectively.

“Not bad for an amatuer,” Seto commented.

“She’s got some serious talent,” Yugi agreed. “I wouldn’t be surprised to see her in the circuit soon.”

The boy responded to one of the girls traps with a cheap counter trap, and Seto glared. “Hold on, he’s cheating! That card’s currently banned,” Kaiba protested.

“Dude, this ain’t a tournament,” Joey reminded him. “Kid can play whatever cards he wants.”

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to matter anyway,” Yugi observed as the girl brushed off the tasteless play, activating another trap to pull off an even better move than her original one, and Kaiba realized the first move had been a decoy to waste the boy’s counter trap on.

“Damn. Girl’s crafty,” Joey said. “I hope yer right about her joinin’ the cicuit, ‘cause I’d love ta see how she stacks up against the pros.”

Seto nodded in agreement.

The duel quickly took a turn, and it wasn’t long after that that the girl managed to wipe her opponent’s field clean and summon one of her more powerful monsters. Without his suppression traps and spells to weaken it, the girl’s monster quickly demolished his remaining life points.

“Too bad, buddy,” Joey sympathized, clapping a hand on Tristan's shoulder. “Better luck next time.”

“Whatever,” Tristan said, carelessly shrugging Joey's hand off and polishing off his beer.

They continued the game as they ate, quickly sizing up the next two duelists and picking a champion to root for. Another waitress came around during the match and they all paid for another round, except Seto, who was still sipping his double bourbon. By the time their drinks arrived, however, Tristan’s luck hadn’t improved, his chosen duelist losing again.

“I don’t know why I keep betting against you guys,” Tristan grumbled.

“Eh, it’s jus’ fer fun anyway,” Joey said with a shrug. “Not like we’re bettin’ anythin’.”

“I never got the point of drinking games,” Seto said. “Alcohol gives you severe disadvantages while playing games.”

Yugi laughed. “The emphasis is more on the drinking than the game portion.”

“Yea, the game’s jus’ an excuse ta drink,” Joey added. “It gives ya somethin’ ta do while drinkin’. Some drinkin’ games don’t even have a way ta win, jus’ rules fer when ta drink.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “That’s pointless.”

“Only because you think you have to win at everything,” Tristan pointed out. “Some of us just want to have a good time.”

The sound of a lifepoint counter hitting zero brought their attention back to the arena, and Seto snorted as the duelist he’d picked cheered their victory. “Well, that was predictable.” Tossing back the last of his first glass, he excused himself to the bathroom.

Skirting the queue forming outside the women’s restroom, Seto pushed his way into the men’s room. Someone else was occupying the closest urinal, so Seto made his way to the last one, grimacing to himself when the man zipped up and left without washing his hands.

Finishing up, he made his way over to the sink, his own reflection catching him off guard for a moment. The clothes really didn’t look like him, he decided as he dried his hands. Perhaps he should have done something else with his hair? Tossing the paper towel into the trash, he played around with the bangs for a bit, tousling them into a messier style before changing his mind and smoothing them back down with an irritated huff.

Mokuba was right. He was putting way too much thought into this.

Briefly feeling the reassuring shape of the locket under his shirt, Seto took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Seto started toward the booth, only to stop and frown in confusion when he noticed it was empty. A sharp whistle drew his attention, and he noticed Joey waving to him from a table a bit closer to the entrance. Joey patted the chair to his left as Seto approached.

“We snagged ourselves a table. Now we won't be so cramped.”

Seto took the seat, a bit disappointed. True, the table allowed them more room, but Seto had like the warmth of Joey pressed against his side.

“Hey! Got ya something,” Tristan said.

He shoved a couple glasses across the table at them. The liquid inside was blue, but a shot glass filled with red was nestled in the center of it.

“What is _that_?” Seto wondered, eyeing the drink as if afraid it were poisoned.

“It's called a ‘Chuck Norris,’” Tristan answered, lifting one himself, “and it's gonna kick your ass!”

Seto sniffed the concoction and smirked. “Please, I told you before: I’ve had business drinks with Russians. This is nothing.”

“That's a lot of talk for a guy who's been nursing the same drink for the past hour,” Yugi countered. Seto frowned, noticing Yugi and Téa each had one of the drinks as well.

“This isn’t one of your ridiculous, symbolic, friendship rituals, is it? Because I figured you would have outgrown that by now.”

“You're never too old to have friends,” Téa informed him, lifting her own glass at him in a salute.

Shaking his head, Seto picked up his glass, raised it, and promptly downed it. The others followed suit.

“What the fuck was in that?” Seto asked, grimacing.

“Cherry vodka and energy drink,” Tristan answered.

“Great,” Seto muttered, setting the empty glasses down and pushing them aside. “Now I'll be drunk _and_ wired.”

“Gonna have ta do better than that if yer gonna get drunk.”

Seto caught Joey’s eye and grinned. “Is that a challenge, Mutt?”

Joey grinned back. “Yeah. It is.”

Seto halted Katrina as she passed by, bussing the table beside theirs. “Excuse me. Could we get two rounds of 151 when you get a moment?”

Katrina smiled at him. “Absolutely.”

“Wait, 151?”

Seto turned his eyes to Téa, who looked queasy suddenly. “Yes. I can get you something else if you’d like.”

“I can’t really stomach hard liquor straight, but I’m not really interested in getting wasted like these two.” She indicated Joey and Tristan.

“What about you, Yugi?” Seto asked.

Yugi shook his head. “I still have to open the game shop tomorrow. I’ll drink to a good buzz, but I’ll skip the 151 if you don’t mind.”

“So just us three then, I guess,” Tristan said.

“So six shots total?” Katrina asked.

“Make it nine. That way we won’t have to order them later,” Seto decided.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Téa muttered.

Yugi smiled and sipped water.

“Okay,” Katrina said, picking up her loaded tray of dirty glasses and plates. “Be right back with those shots.”

“For the record, we _are_ pacing ourselves on these three shots, right?” Joey asked. “‘Cause I don’t think I can handle more than one of ‘em in a row, honestly.”

“And you’re each drinking water in between,” Téa ordered. “If you’re going to be stupid, you’re at least going to be smart about it.”

“Yes, Mom,” Tristan and Joey intoned in tandem.

Katrina returned a couple minutes later and set three shots each in front of Joey, Tristan, and Seto. “Bathroom’s over in that corner,” she said with a wink. “Just for future reference.”

Tristan grabbed his first shot. “So, we drinking to anything in particular?”

“To being young and foolish while we still can,” Yugi said, raising his rum and coke.

Seto lifted his glass in salute and downed it, the others copying a half-second later. The alcohol burned the whole way down, warming him almost instantly, and Seto felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders.

Téa slid a full glass of water in front of him with a pointed look as he set the shot glass upside down on the tabletop.

“ _Merci_ _beaucoup,_ ” Seto said, accepting and taking a sip.

“Was that French?” Joey asked. Seto nodded. “Do ya actually speak French, or jus’ a few phrases?”

“ _Oui, je parle français_.”

“Uh, is that a ‘yes’?”

Seto chuckled. “Yes. As it happens, I’m fluent in several languages—consider it a hobby.”

“You know, most people have normal hobbies,” Tristan put in. “Like playing video games and stamp collecting.”

“I had a rigorous study course growing up and had to master a few languages. As I got older, I grew to enjoy the challenge, so I just kept adding to my repertoire. As an added bonus, it makes business dealings easier—no need to hire a translator. I never really trust translators anyway.”

“How many do you speak?” Téa asked.

“Let’s see…” Seto leaned back, ticking them off on his fingers. “Starting with the obvious, Japanese, English, French...I can read and understand old Egyptian apparently, but not speak it or write it, which is frustrating.”

“I’m sure if you asked, the Ishtar’s would teach you,” Yugi put in.

“Maybe,” Seto hedged. Adding another finger, he continued, “Latin, German, Russian, Korean, Mandarin and Cantonese, Italian, Spanish, and, although not technically a _spoken_ language, I know a hodge-podge of sign language that has variants from multiple languages. Did you know sign language has different dialects depending on the country, sometimes even the area, just as spoken language does? It’s fascinating.”

The others stared at him as if he’d just transformed into his favorite dragon before their eyes.

“Wait…” Joey said. “So, you know, like, _thirteen_ different languages?!”

“Well, technically Egyptian I onl—”

“ _Thirteen languages_?!” Joey repeated. “My God! I’m startin’ ta wonder if them rumors in school ‘bout ya secretly bein’ a robot weren’t true.”

Seto choked on a laugh. “Did they really say that?” The others nodded. “Well,” he considered, “if I _were_ a robot, I obviously would be able to download whatever knowledge I desired and would know every language, not just a handful.”

“Thirteen’s two handfuls,” Tristan pointed out. “And then some.”

“I guess we tend to forget you’re a literal genius,” Yugi said. “I mean, you were always just...you.”

“Yeah. Ya look so normal—outside ‘a yer weird coat get-up, anyway,” Joey added, tugging at Seto’s jacket sleeve.

“Gee, thanks, Mutt,” Seto muttered, straightening the sleeve even though Joey hadn’t really affected it.

The conversation moved on and Seto was content to sit back and listen as the others regaled him with amusing anecdotes, such as the time Tristan and Joey had tried installing a garbage disposal in their kitchen and had forgotten to turn off the water first. There were a few interesting stories from when they were in highschool that Seto hadn't overheard, and Seto laughed when Téa began retelling the time Joey crossdressed for the school popularity contest.

“Wait, you did _what_ now?”

Joey laughed and scratched the side of his face. He downed his second shot of 151 and Seto and Tristan followed suit.

“Eh, they had high-priced tickets as the prize that I was gonna sell fer some extra cash. The rules didn’t specifically state that the participants _had_ to be girls, but I was the only guy participatin’ and the crowd wasn’t exactly encouragin’ ‘bout it, so fer the talent portion, I figured I’d give ‘em what they wanted and did ma best Marilyn Monroe impression.” He shrugged and sipped water, which didn't help to hide the red staining his cheeks.

“Man, nobody wanted that. You made one ugly lady.” Tristan joked, laughing when Joey kicked him under the table.

“Prettier’n you, ya jerk.”

“Actually, I think he would have looked fine if he'd let someone else do his makeup,” Téa said. “The dress actually looked nice.”

Joey sent her a broad grin. “Aww, thanks, Téa!”

“I’m a bit sorry I missed that,” Seto said. “Although, back then, I would have definitely made fun of you for it.”

“Would you like to see?” Téa asked Seto, holding her phone up. “I think I've still got pictures.”

“Absolutely.”

Seto scooched a bit closer to Yugi to get a better look at Téa's screen. He laughed when Téa pulled up an image of Joey in a strappy, lavender dress. It was made of a silky material and stopped just below his ass. The heavy makeup really was atrocious, the emerald eyeshadow, too-dark blush, and crimson lipstick clashing garishly.

Canting his head, Seto said, “That makeup is trashy and overdone, but the hair looks nice.”

Joey snorted and sipped water. “It’s a wig.”

“I was impressed with how well you walked in those heels, honestly,” Téa said, scrolling through other pictures. “ _I_ have a hard time in Stilettos, and you’re not usually that graceful.”

“Psh!” Joey waved that off. “Whaddaya mean, not graceful? I got a dancer’s grace.”

“As a dancer, I assure you, you don’t.”

“Some friend you are,” Joey grumbled good-naturedly.

“I’ll admit, ya did a pretty good job on the boobs,” Tristan said. “Pretty believable--at least from a distance.”

“I’d hit it,” Yugi said, grinning behind his drink.

Joey shot him a wink. “Thanks, Yug’.”

“So did you win?” Seto asked.

Joey frowned and toyed with his glass. “Nah. Got mad when the crowd started throwin’ stuff at me. DQ’d fer leavin’ the stage ta fight with ‘em--not that it woulda made a difference. They were booin’ me, so I doubt I woulda got many votes.”

“Mm. Perhaps next time you should let someone else do your makeup, then. You might have better results.”

Joey’s frown melted into a smile as he laughed. “Next time?”

Seto just shrugged and smiled back.

“Anyway, speaking of contests,” Yugi said, “I was considering hosting small, blind-deck tournaments at the shop once a month to draw in more people. Do you think that’s something people would be interested in...?”

The next hour passed by gradually, and Seto’s attention shifted between the conversation and the steady stream of duels taking place overhead. A couple of the duels were interesting, but most of them couldn’t hold his attention; the players were too inexperienced and made too many obvious mistakes, which he found more irritating than entertaining. After a while he gave up on the duels, instead studying the platforms and holograms and taking mental notes of how they could be improved…

“Hey!”

Seto jolted when Joey placed his hand over Seto’s, ceasing the rapid staccato Seto hadn’t even noticed he’d been tapping against the table.

“Yes?” he asked, pulling his thoughts back to the conversation.

“You still with us? Ya seem...distracted. Fidgety.”

Seto sighed. “I told you before I have a hard time doing nothing--and I’m sure that energy drink we had earlier isn’t helping matters.”

“This ain’t doin’ nothin’. We’re drinkin’ and talkin’.”

“It’s still just sitting here. I prefer to multitask, but I figured you’d object if I pulled out my phone and started answering emails or something.”

The truth was he’d been itching to take out his phone for a while now, if for no other reason than to give his hands something to do.

Joey tilted his head, taking a sip of his beer as he considered Seto. “Well, if yer feelin’ antsy, we could always get up there an’ duel.”

“There’s no way I’m dueling while inebriated,” Seto scoffed. “People may not recognize my face in this setting, but a bar full of duelists will definitely recognize my deck. The last thing I need is for the tabloids in the morning to read ‘Seto Kaiba: Drunk and Defeated’.”

“So ya admit I’d beat ya in a drunk duel!”

“You beat me _once_ while sober. Alcohol affects wits, not luck—and you’ve always had damnably good luck.”

Joey grinned. “Yeah, I like ta think Lady Luck has a thing for me.”

Seto snorted.

“Seriously though, we should duel. Ya ain’t had that much ta drink yet, and it might help calm them jitters ‘a yers.”

“Pass,” Seto said, drinking more of his bourbon.

Joey huffed. “Alright, fine. Yug’, you in?”

Yugi gave Joey an apologetic smile and shook his head. “Sorry, Joey. I didn’t bring my deck. I just planned on relaxing tonight.”

Joey deflated in his seat. “Oh. That’s cool.”

“But you could always ask someone else,” Yugi suggested. “I’m sure there are plenty of people here that would be happy to go toe-to-toe with a pro.”

Joey brightened and sat a little straighter. “Yea! Maybe I will!”

Feeling fired up, Joey downed the last of his beer. Slamming the bottle down with more force than necessary, he stood and turned toward the room.

“Yo! Which one’a yous wants a piece ‘a Joey Wheeler, eh? C’mon! Any takers?”

Seto watched, amused, as several eyes turned toward their table. Joey paused for a beat before pointing to the girl from earlier who had dueled with a plant deck. “How ‘bout you? I liked yer duelin’ earlier. Ya wanna go?”

The girl grinned and pulled out her deck. “Sure--if you think you can handle me.”

Joey made a gleeful laugh as he pulled out his own deck. “Yea, we’ll see.” He went to the tablet on the wall to put them in the queue. “What’s yer name, by the way? I didn’t catch it earlier.”

“Melissa.”

Joey nodded and put the name in. “Nice ta meetcha.”

They had a short wait while the previous duel wrapped up, then Joey and Melissa took up the platforms. “Awright!” Joey shouted, drawing his opening hand. “Let’s see what yer made of, Melissa!”

“ _Duel!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter kind of cuts off, but it was either break the scene up or post a chapter that was obscenely long, so...yeah. More bar fun next chapter too, fair warning.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say card games? No? Well, I hope you all are excited for some hot, card game action, because it's here. This is the final chapter in the bar though, so don't worry! Smut is on the horizon. :)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! I appreciate every one of you! A huge thanks to Tia-Lewise and captainindigo for Beta'ing the card game for me!

Seto smiled to himself as Joey and his opponent traded damage and trash talk. Joey may have had a reputation as an underdog in the past, but it was clear he'd come a long way in the last six years. The fact that he'd finally managed to beat Seto had made that clear, but it was even more apparent watching him duel from a spectator's perspective.

Joey was more careful than when he first started dueling. He still used gambling cards, but he'd added more support cards like ‘Chaos Dice’ and ‘Second Coin Toss’ to tilt the balance in his favor. He'd made other changes to his deck as well, trading in cards like ‘Legendary Sword’ and ‘Foolish Burial’ for more powerful traps and spells.

An uproar of cheers and jeers erupted as Joey tripped one of the girl's traps, and took a large hit to his life points. Téa and a few others shouted encouragement at him, but he didn't seem to need it. Even from a distance Seto recognized the spark in his eyes, the determination that he wouldn't give up until the last card had been played.

That, too, was something that had changed over the years. Joey had always had determination and persistence on his side, but Seto could recall a time when Joey's self-confidence hadn't been so resolute. Admittedly, Seto knew he'd contributed to that, but he was glad their antagonistic background wasn't souring things now. Deep down, when he'd begun to realize his feelings for Joey had shifted, that had concerned him.

The beeping of a life point counter dropping to zero brought Seto out of his musing, and he glanced up to see Joey pumping his fist into the air as the onlookers cheered. The girl was clearly disappointed, but she accepted Joey's handshake with a smile.

Yugi and the others hooted as Joey reclaimed his seat. Smirking, Seto raised his final shot of 151.

“I believe that duel deserves a toast.”

Joey beamed at him. Raising his own shot, he clicked it against Seto's, then everyone else's glasses, before throwing it back.

“ _Damn_ that shit's strong,” Tristan said, grimacing at his empty glass.

“Definitely warms ya up, though.” Joey said. “Speakin’ 'a which, I'm still pretty pumped from that duel. Might decide ta challenge someone else.”

“I might be amenable to a duel,” Seto said, swirling the last of his bourbon before finishing it off.

“Thought ya didn’t want ta duel drunk.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said, setting the glass down. “I’ve decided I don’t care.”

“That’s probably just the alcohol talking,” Tristan pointed out. “Maybe we shouldn’t let him.

Yugi nodded. “Friends don’t let friends drink and duel.”

“Yea, wouldn’t want ya ta get a DWI fer duelin’ while intoxicated,” Joey joked.

“You should know by now,” Seto said, getting to his feet, “no one _lets_ me do anything.” He leveled a challenging look at Joey, waiting.

Joey snorted. “Get off yer soapbox and get up on that platform, Rich Boy. Buzzed, blitz, or sober, yer goin’ down.”

Seto smirked and leaned down to tower over Joey in his chair. “Gladly—but only if you win.”

Joey goggled at him as Seto straightened and made his way to the tablet mounted beside the bar and began entering their names on the data pad.

“Wow,” Téa said.

“Subtle,” Tristan agreed.

“Shut up,” Joey muttered, a bright red creeping up his neck and face.

“Good luck,” Yugi said with a wink. “We’re rooting for you.”

Joey glanced to where Seto waited by the nearest platform, arms folded and smirk still fastened in place. Shaking his head and grumbling under his breath about rich jerks with no shame, Joey headed over to join him while they waited for their turn.

“Ya know, ya really don't have ta do this if ya don't wanna,” Joey said, craning his neck to watch the match directly above them. “Ain't like ya gotta prove anythin’ ta any of us.”

“I know.” Seto watched for a minute, then added, “Your match got me in the mood to duel. I think I’m a bit too far gone to be dueling, but I’m also too far gone to care.”

“Thought ya were a hardcore drinker?” Joey ribbed. “Drinkin’ with Russians an’ whatnot.”

“Honestly, that was years,” Seto admitted. “ I don’t actually drink often. Even for business drinks, I usually order vodka and tonics and set it up with the waitstaff ahead of time to bring me plain tonic water after the rest of the party is too far along to notice.”

Joey raised his eyebrows. “That’s sneaky. Bet it gives ya a leg up in barginin’.”

Seto chuckled. “Mm-hm. I learned that early on. A lot of the businessmen I dealt with thought it was funny to get the teenaged CEO drunk.”

“But they underestimated ya. You were prolly smarter’n all of ‘em combined, but all they saw was a kid playin’ businessman. They fergot yer a genius--jus’ like we do.”

Seto nodded. “And they paid dearly for it.”

“Well, I won’t make that mistake. I won’t let my guard down jus’ ‘cause you’ve had a few, so don’t think yer gonna get an easy duel outta me!”

Seto’s smirk returned. “I hope not. That would take all the fun out of it. And the point is to have fun, right?”

Joey grinned back. “Right.”

Seto turned back to the game. “That being said, this duel is off-the-record.”

Joey snorted. “You care too much ‘bout yer damn win/loss record.”

Seto shrugged.

“Hate ta break it to ya, babe, but ya realize this duel is gonna be public, right? Whether ya like it or not, people are gonna talk about it.”

Seto smiled, a challenge in his eyes as they met Joey's. “Then I suppose we better put on a good show.”

Joey's pulse picked up. Excitement tingled along his skin as Seto's eyes traveled over him, that sharp gaze having the same almost-tangible quality that the Solidvision could at times. Joey's adrenaline was still pumping from his previous duel, and the way Seto was looking at him had him suddenly craving something more intimate than a duel.

“I think the booze is finally hittin’ me,” Joey said, leaning against the bar and stealthily adjusting the front of his pants.

“Mm. Me too,” Seto admitted, his hooded eyes still pinning Joey with an intense stare.

Joey laughed and rubbed his neck. “Yeah? Well, don't worry,” he said with a wink, “I promise ta be a gentleman and not take advantage of ya if ya do get too drunk.”

Seto leaned close until Joey was pressed up against the bar. He hovered his lips an inch from Joey's. “And if I wanted you to?”

The subtle musk of expensive cologne mixed with the bourbon on Seto’s breath. Joey's head spun as his breath quickened against Seto's face. Before he could come up with a witty response—or any at all—Seto stepped back.

Nodding toward the lowering duel platforms, Seto said, “We're up.”

Joey blinked at the dismounting duelists. He hadn't even noticed the duel had ended.

Taking a deep breath tinged with Seto's lingering scent, Joey marched over and took his place on the opposing platform.

People began muttering to themselves excitedly as Joey and Seto were lifted up, a few of them recognizing Seto now that he was preparing to duel. Phones were pulled from pockets as Joey gave his deck a thorough shuffle. Yeah--definitely _not_ off-the-record...

“Are we going to duel, or are you just going to stand there and shuffle all night?”

Joey grinned at the taunt and placed the cards onto the deck zone. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he drew his opening hand. Apparently Seto had been serious about putting on a show for the crowd--dramatic nerd.

“Keep yer pants on, Moneybags--least until I beat ‘em off ‘a ya!”

Seto snorted. “In your dreams.” Gesturing with his card-free hand, he said, “Novices first.”

“I’ll show ya who’s a novice! Draw!”

Joey glanced over his cards, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

“Awright, here we go! I’ll start by playin’ the spell card ‘Dark World Dealings’, forcin’ each of us to draw one card and discard one.” He drew a card and discarded his Red-Eyes. He waited a beat while Seto drew and discarded, then continued. “Next I’ll summon my friend ‘Baby Dragon’ ta the field.”

The little orange dragon swooped down from the ceiling with a cry, and a few of the girls closest to the duel _awww_ ed. Joey sent them a grin.

“Don’t get too attached, ladies. He ain’t gonna be stickin’ around long. I play ‘Symbols of Duty’, sendin’ ‘Baby Dragon’ to the graveyard and swappin’ him fer good ol’ Red-Eyes!”

Baby Dragon vanished, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon taking his place with a mighty roar. Joey placed the equip spell card into his spell and trap zone, and two dog tags materialized around the dragon’s neck.

“Now, ta shave off a few a yer life points!”

“Clearly you’re drunk,” Seto scoffed. “You can’t attack on the first turn, idiot.”

Joey grinned. “Never said I was attackin’ ya.” He threw down a card. “I activate ‘Inferno Fire Blast’, inflicting damage ta yer life points equal to Red-Eyes’ attack points!”

A shrill roar cut through the bar as Red-Eyes reared back. A fireball formed in its mouth and Seto stood there, helpless, as it rocketed at him and brought his life points down to 5,600 with a sizzle.

“Lastly, I’ll place one card face-down and end my turn.” Joey sent Seto a toothy smile, clearly pleased with himself. “Top that, Rich Boy.”

Drawing a card, Seto pursed his lips to hide his answering grin.

“Well done. You managed to damage my life points on the first turn. Too bad you’re not the only one who knows how to summon from the graveyard.” Placing a card onto the field, he called, “I play ‘Monster Reborn’ and summon the Blue-Eyes I discarded onto the field!”

Blue-Eyes screeched onto the field in a flash of blinding light.

“Copycat,” Joey teased.

Seto did grin at that. “As if. You’re the one stealing my moves, Mutt. But, flattering or not, imitation will never be as good as the real thing, and your Red-Eyes is always going to be second to Blue-Eyes.”

Joey raised his chin. “Bring it then!”

Flicking his eyes between Joey’s face-down card and ‘Symbols of Duty’, Seto hesitated. Glancing over his hand, he decided the face-down was more of a threat than Joey’s dragon.

“Before I do, I’ll play ‘Stamping Destruction’, and I’ll use it on your face-down card--and as an added bonus, ‘Stamping Destruction’ inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points.”

Joey huffed and moved his ‘Skull Dice’ into his graveyard as his life points lowered to 7,500.

“Next I’ll normal summon ‘Alexandrite Dragon’ from my hand.”

Another dragon joined the fray, this one gray and spiky with white underbelly and wings. Joey pouted when he saw that the thing had 2,000 attack. The only downside was its 100 defense points, but Joey knew he wasn’t going to get a chance to take advantage of that.

“Well, that’s not good.”

Seto smirked. “It’s about to get worse. Now I’ll equip Blue-Eyes with ‘Axe of Fools’, raising its attack to 4,000! It’ll cost me 500 life points every standby phase, but it’s about to cost you a lot more. Blue-Eyes! Attack Wheeler’s second-rate dragon with White Lightning!”

Joey grit his teeth as the blast of Blue-Eyes’ attack buffeted him. His life point counter beeped, dropping to 5,900. Joey moved Red-Eyes and ‘Symbols of Duty’ to the graveyard.

“Now, Alexandrite Dragon, attack him directly!”

The dragon flew at Joey, slashing him with it's tail to knock him down another 2,000 life points.

“That ends my turn.”

“Alright, my turn!” Drawing a card, Joey laughed and pointed the card at the crowd below. “Hey, everyone! Guess what I dreeeeew,” he singsonged.

A round of cheers erupted.

“That’s right! I activate ‘Pot of Greed’!”

“ _What’s it do_?” everyone shouted in unison.

“It allows me to draw two cards from my deck!” Joey shouted, doing just that.

More cheers followed as everyone seemed to drink all at once. Joey looked across the field and laughed at Seto’s baffled expression. “It’s a tradition,” he said. “I’ll explain later. But fer now….” Joey trailed off and looked at the cards he’d just drawn.

“Aw yea! I’m bringin’ out ‘Scapegoat’!”

Four round little lambs--one blue, one pink, one orange, and one red--frollicked onto the field, bleating.

Seto rolled his eyes and groaned. “Those stupid little goats of yours are almost as annoying as Yugi’s ‘Swords of Revealing light’.”

“Well too bad! Annnnd jus’ ta make it worse, I’m equippin’ ‘Paralyzing Potion’ to yer Blue-Eyes. Now all 'a them attack points it’s got don’t mean bupkis, ‘cause it can’t attack! Then I’ll jus’ place my last card face-down and end my turn. Alright, see whatcha can do wit’ dat!”

“Alright, enough fooling around. Time for some _real_ action.” Seto smirked across the field as he drew. “On my standby phase I lose 500 life points due to the effect of  'Axe of Fools’. My first order of business will be to get rid of those ridiculous Scapegoats. I play “Burst Stream of Destruction’! As long as Blue-Eyes is on the field, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field.”

Joey’s shoulders slumped as Blue-Eyes hurled a crackling ball of lightning at each Scapegoat in turn.

“Now I activate ‘A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon’ to return Blue-Eyes to my hand, destroying all traps and spells on the field.”

They cleared their spell and trap zones, leaving Seto’s Alexandrite Dragon alone on the field and Joey’s life points wide open.

“But wait; there’s more. I activate the field spell ‘Fusion Gate’! This allows either of us to fusion summon a monster without ‘Polymerization’ so long as we banish the sacrificed monsters.”

Joey scratched his head. “Hold on. Maybe it’s the booze messin’ me up, but ya ain’t got enough cards in yer hand ta be summonin’ yer Ultimate Blue-Eyes.”

“‘Your powers of observation continue to serve you well,’” Seto quoted with a grin, and Joey snorted. “My Ultimate Dragon isn’t the only fusion monster in my deck. Allow me to introduce you to the OG dragon!”

Joey laughed. “Uhhhh, the _what_ now?!”

Seto giggled, but quickly stifled the sound and stood a little straighter. “By banishing my Blue-Eyes from my hand and the dragon on my field, I fusion summon ‘First of the Dragons’!”

Seto’s Alexandrite Dragon vanished and a new dragon appeared. It looked similar to Alexandrite at first glance, but Joey noticed it was spikier with a longer body, and it had no claws, just its wings.

“This dragon may not be as powerful as my Blue-Eyes, but it’s still a mighty beast, and you’ve got nothing to protect you from the full force of its power! First of the Dragons! Take a bite out of Wheeler’s life points.”

Joey flinched when the holographic dragon chomped at him, the Solidvision realistic enough he could swear he smelled the creature’s rancid breath. His life point counter _bleep_ ed to a disheartening 1,200.

Crossing his arms and cocking his hip, Seto smirked at Joey. “You have one shot to turn this around, Mutt. Make it count.”

Joey smiled back and flicked his bangs out of his face. “I’ll do my best. Here goes nothin’!” Pausing to pray that the next card would help him, he drew and gave a small sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s hope this works,” he muttered to himself. “I activate ‘Cup of Ace’! I flip a coin. If it lands heads, I get ta draw two more cards. Tails, an’ you get two cards.”

A holographic coin appeared in the center of the playing field. It flipped itself into the air.

“C’mooooon, Lady Luck!”

The coin landed, spun on its side for a few long seconds before stopping on heads.

Joey giggled when his luck came through. “ _Yes_!”

Drawing his two cards, Joey sighed. “Okay. I place two cards face-down and end my turn.”

“It was a good effort, Mutt,” Seto said as he drew a card, “but it’s over. My ‘First of the Dragons’ attacks you directly.”

Joey pointed to his face-downs. “I don’t think so! Trap card activate! ‘Negate Attack’.”

The card flipped up and a whirlwind flew up and stopped Kaiba’s dragon mid-attack.

‘First of the Dragons’ retreated back to Kaiba’s side of the field and huffed.

Seto simply laid a card face-down. “I end my turn.”

Joey drew a card. “I activate my trap, ‘Red-Eyes Spirit’ and return my ‘Red-Eyes Black Dragon’ from the graveyard. I’ll then use yer ‘Fusion Gate’ to banish Red-Eyes from my field and ‘Rocket Warrior’ from my hand in order ta bring out ‘Red-Eyes Slash Dragon’!”

A Red-Eyes with silver and red armor adorning it replaced the Red-Eyes Joey’s trap had summoned, and Seto frowned, seeing it had 100 more attack points than First of the Dragons.

“I attack yer ‘First of the Dragons’ with my ‘Red-Eyes Slash Dragon’!”

“Try again! Activate ‘Impenetrable Attack’! This trap lets me choose to either negate all battle damage I take this turn or target a monster on the field and make it indestructible for the turn. Choosing the latter, I’m targeting my ‘First of the Dragons’ and taking the 100 points of battle damage.”

Joey made an irritated huff. “Fine. End turn.”

Seto growled at the the next card he drew. It would be helpful, but it wasn’t what he’d been hoping for. Regardless, he set it face-down in his spell and trap zone and ended his turn.

“Ya doin’ alright, Seto? Ya don’t seem ta be doin’ much over there.”

“Just take your turn.”

Joey shrugged and drew. “I place one card face-down and attack ya once more.”

“Activate face-down card, ‘Luminize’! It stops your attack and adds attack points equal to Red-Eyes Slash Dragon’s to my First of the Dragons until my next end phase.”

Joey threw his hands up in the air. “Oh my god! Give me a break here, man.”

Seto grinned. “What’s the matter? Am I too much for you to handle, Mutt?”

Joey snorted and sent Seto a wicked grin. “Hardly. Let’s jus’ finish this. I end my turn.”

Seto drew a card and scoffed. Blue-Eyes. Of course he’d draw one now that it wouldn’t help him. Oh, well.

“First of the Dragons, end this duel! Decimate Joey’s dragon and the last of his life points!”

Joey watched as the First of the Dragons once again soared toward him. He waited until he could see the gleam in the dragon’s eye before he sprung his trap.

“I told ya before the duel I was takin’ ya down, Rich Boy, and I meant it--even if it means goin’ down too! I play my trap card, ‘Final Fusion’, causin’ both of us ta take damage equal ta the combined attack points of both of our monsters! Which mean this duel goes ta the dogs!”

Seto’s eyes rounded in shock as their monsters both ceased their attacks, their combined roars drowning out the sound of both life point counters dropping to zero. And then the monsters were gone as the program terminated and their platforms lowered.

X

Joey walked over to Seto's side, his teeth working his lip. Seto's expression was distant, and Joey couldn't tell what Seto's mood was at that moment.

“Hey!” Joey called over the excited chatter filling the bar.

Seto watched him approach, and Joey's worry evaporated when he noticed a wry smile curling up the edges of Seto's mouth.

“Nice save, Mutt,” Seto said when Joey met him on his side of the field.

“Thanks! That was a tough duel.” Joey shoved his hands into his front pants pockets. “Feels a little unresolved though, it endin’ in a draw. But I guess ya can’t win ‘em all.”

“Maybe _you_ can’t,” Seto said, smirking. “I was winning just fine before you pulled that stunt.”

Joey gave Seto a light shove, catching him when it sent him stumbling. “Shuddup, ya jerk. Lest we ferget, I’ve beaten ya once already--”

“You’re never letting me live that down, are you?”

“S’only a matter 'a time ‘for I beat ya again,” Joey concluded as if Seto hadn’t spoken.

Shaking his head, Seto started back toward their table.

“Eh, c’mon! Admit it,” Joey needled, following. “Ya liked drunk duelin’ with me.”

“It was alright.”

“ _Psh_. Whatever. Yer too serious. Regular duels are great, but drinkin’ takes some ‘a the pressure off. Thought it’d make it more fun for ya.”

“I find myself having more fun with you in general, alcohol and dueling notwithstanding,” Seto admitted quietly.

Joey flushed as they approached the table. “Yea. Me too.”

“Great job, you guys!” Téa said as they reclaimed their seats. “That was really back and forth.”

Yugi nodded. “You guys are really well-matched.”

“Either Joey's getting better,” Tristan said, “or Kaiba's getting rusty.”

Seto bristled and Joey placed a hand over Seto's, grinning when he felt Seto's thumb brush against his palm.

“I say, since it was a draw, that makes us both winners.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “A draw just means it was inconclusive.”

“Well, whatever. I still feel like a winner,” Joey said, giving Seto's hand a light squeeze.

“So, what was the deal with that whole ‘Pot of Greed’ business?” Seto asked.

Joey laughed. “Oh. That. Eh, it's just a joke around here.”

“Because of the pub’s name?”

“Well, that, and the whole ‘Pot of Greed’ meme.”

Seto shook his head. “There's a ‘Pot of Greed’ meme?”

“It's makes fun of the fact that duelists always explain what ‘Pot of Greed’ does, even though everyone knows what it does,” Yugi explained. “So everytime someone plays it in a duel here, people take two shots or sips of their drinks.”

“It's an unofficial house rule,” Téa added.

Seto considered that. “Well, I guess that puts us a couple of drinks behind,” Seto said, looking at Joey.

“We'll have ta order somethin’ then, since we polished our drinks off before the duel.”

“Might wanna hold off on that,” Katrina said. The tray balanced on her hip was littered with a variety of shots, which she began setting down on the table in front of Joey and Seto. “Here you go, huns. Don't drink them all at once.”

“What’s all this?” Seto asked.

“Yea,” Joey said. “We didn’t order any ‘a this.”

“Compliments of your fans,” Katrina said, grinning. “Enjoy.” She placed the last two glasses on the table and headed off.

Looking around, Seto noticed their table had gathered some attention. He cleared his throat and nodded at the crowd in general.

“Aww! That’s nice of ‘em! _Thanks, guys!_ ” Joey hollered over his shoulder with a wave and was met with cheers. Turning back around, he looked at Tristan. “You want in on some 'a these? That's an awful lot 'a shots.”

Seto picked up a glass of clear liquid that could have been any number of substances. Sniffing it, he concluded it was white rum.

“Too much for you to handle, Mutt?”

“All at once? Hell yes. Gettin’ drunk is one thing, but I don't wanna be spending the night pukin’ my guts out.”

Seto made a noise of agreement.

“I’ll take one,” Téa offered. “I'll just add it to my drink.”

Seto gestured for her to take her pick of the half a dozen or so shots crowding the table. She took one of the clear ones, smelling it before pouring it into her cocktail.

“I gotta hit the head, but Imma let Katrina know we're not acceptin’ any more after these,” Joey said, rising from his seat.

“So, how many of these do you think you can handle?” Tristan asked.

Seto smirked. “More than you, I wager.”

“Care to put that to the test?”

Seeing one that looked like whiskey, Seto pulled the glass to him.

“You do realize these are all different proofs, right? And I've had two double bourbons while you've been drinking light beer. Any results we get from a drinking contest now would be inconclusive.”

“Dude, just shut up and take a shot with me.”

Seto quirked an eyebrow but downed the shot. He coughed a bit, the cheaper whiskey grating his throat.

Tristan grinned at him, swapping his own empty glass for another one. “Go again?”

Seto matched the look and picked out another whiskey.

“You guys are going to make yourselves sick,” Téa warned as they tossed them back.

“At least I'll have earned it,” Tristan said, setting the glass face down beside the first one.

Seto took a long drink of water. “She's right. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.”

Tristan shrugged, sipping his own water.

“What's all this?” Joey asked when he returned, eyeing the empty shot glasses lined up in front of Seto and Tristan. “Ya bastards startin’ without me?”

“Guess you'll just have to catch up,” Seto said.

Joey looked Seto over, seeing in his less-rigid posture and the smile creeping across his mouth that the alcohol was clearly getting to him.

“Alright, but afterwards maybe we should wait on these other ones.”

“ _Psh_!” Tristan waved the thought away. “You can quit, but me and Kaiba are bonding. Isn't that right, Kaiba?”

Seto scoffed and Joey grinned, picking out a shot and downing it. “Yeah, clearly.”

“Ah, what the hell,” Yugi said, grabbing a shot and upending it.

“Thought you weren't going to drink anymore,” Téa teased, bumping Yugi's shoulder with hers.

Setting the glass aside, Yugi slipped his arm around her. “One shot won't give me a hangover, and my buzz was fading anyway.”

Joey claimed another of the shots a few minutes later to catch up to Seto and Tristan, leaving one up for grabs. It sat untouched and forgotten as the night's earlier drinks kicked in and they got caught up in conversation.

“Hands down, my favorite movies have got to be the National Lampoon movies,” Tristan said. “I've seen them all at least a dozen times, and they never get old.”

“I don't think I can choose a favorite,” Téa said, leaning her head against Yugi's shoulder, “but I always liked Disney movies--particularly ‘Cinderella’.”

“Seriously?” Seto asked. “I'd think a smart girl like you would have better taste.”

Téa bristled. “And what do you have against Disney movies?”

“Nothing, although they're not generally to my taste, but I was referring more to ‘Cinderella’ specifically.”

“It's a fun kids’ movie,” Téa defended.

“It's a watered down version of the original story, neither of which casts the protagonist in particularly flattering light--and _don't_ get me started on that nonsense with the mice in the animated version.”

Téa frowned at him around Yugi. “You know, I didn't tear apart 'V For Vendetta’ when we watched that!”

“I'm not saying you shouldn't like it; I'm just surprised you would prefer it over other movies that have stronger female leads. Just thinking of the ones I watched with Mokuba, ‘Mulan’ and ‘Lilo and Stitch’ come to mind.”

“Okay, yeah, it's not an epic story about a strong woman taking charge and doing great things, but that's not the point,” Téa argued. “It's about a girl in a shitty situation that she feels she has no control over, but she tries to make the best of it anyway and keep positive. And maybe, if she can get to go to that ball, at least for one night, she'll be able to feel equal to all the other girls there, maybe even outshine them. And that's really all she wants, one night to feel like more than a slave to her own family, who treat her like dirt. And before you start citing the written version of the story, just know I've read it, and my opinion on it remains the same.”

A tense silence followed. Yugi cleared his throat, caught between Téa's glare and Seto's impassive stare.

“I always thought it was funny that they decided she's was The One because the lost shoe fit her and only her,” Tristan put in. “I mean, what are the odds she was the only girl in the entire kingdom to wear that shoe size?”

Joey nodded. “Yea. It'd make more sense if like, the shoe rejected everyone but Cinderella who tried it on. It _was_ a show formed from magic after all. I'd buy that it was enchanted ta only be worn by her.”

“That's true,” Téa agreed, relaxing a bit.

“That would be a good fix,” Seto said. “Although, the shoe really should have transformed at midnight along with everything else, so that's a huge plot hole, too, and one that wasn't in the original since Cinderella simply returned the lent clothes in that version, and they were never enchanted to begin with. But that just brings us back to how improbable it is that she would be the only one the shoe fit.”

“Eh!” Joey made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Pretty sure we're overthinkin’ it. It's a fairy tale after all. The point was she gets ta leave behind her abusive family and live happily ever after with her prince. Besides, the shoe fittin' only Cinderella is symbolic--it proves that they're _solemates_ ,” Joey joked nudging Seto’s arm. “Eh?”

Seto glowered at Joey. “No.”

“Aw, c'mon! Admit it! That was a good one.”

“Not even close.”

“Yer jus’ sayin’ that ‘cause you don't believe in soulmates.”

“They knew each other for one night--three in the original. That's not enough time to get to know someone and fall in love. They could have absolutely nothing in common.”

“Yer right,” Joey said, leaning back in his chair. “After all, ya can’t have a marriage based _solely_ on looks.”

Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey. “Stop it…”

“Ya know, I bet they never even got hitched,” Joey continued, grinning like a fool. “I’ll bet she got _cold feet_.”

Téa, Tristan, and Yugi laughed at that, and Seto fought a grin.

“One more pun and I _swear_ I will hurt you,” Seto growled.

Joey pointed at Seto. “You hear him threaten me with domestic violence?” he asked the others. “You better start treatin’ me nicer,” he told Seto, “or I'm gonna leave yer ass fer someone who's young, handsome, and rich.”

Seto’s composure broke with a snort. Suddenly, it was as if a damn had broke open, and he couldn't staunch his peals of laughter. The sound was infectious, and in his own drunken state, Joey couldn't help but laugh too.

“Are you guys alright?” Yugi asked, grinning when the two of them continued to giggle long after the others had calmed down.

Joey cradled his gut as his laughter tapered off. “Aaah-ha. Yea. I think I'm good.”

“Ahhh…I don't know why that was so funny,” Seto sighed, rubbing at his face.

Dropping his hands, he sent Joey a wide grin, and Joey's heart stuttered. _Oh, shit,_ Joey thought as he stared at Seto's cheeks.

Dimples. Seto Kaiba had _dimples_.

The bartender announced last call, breaking the moment.

Seto pulled out his phone and was only half surprised to see it was one in the morning.

“Ya didn't drive here, didja?” Joey asked.

Seto shook his head. “I had my driver drop me off.”

“Ah. Well, ya might wanna call 'em ta come an’ get ya, seein’ as how the party's breakin’up soon.”

“I could do that,” Seto agreed, locking eyes with Joey's. Feeling emboldened by the alcohol, he leaned close and rested his hand on Joey's knee. “Or you could be a gentleman and walk me home.”

Joey's ears grew red as he stammered, caught off-guard. “Ya sure? Yer place is a bit of a walk and it ain't exactly warm out.”

Seto's hand slipped a little further up Joey's leg, not far enough to be obscene, but enough to get his attention. “Then I guess we'll have to walk close.”

Joey grinned and made a nervous chuckle. “Yea. S’pose we will.”

Seto smiled too. Pulling back to stand, he held out his hand, and when Joey took it, Seto pulled him to his feet.

“I suppose the rest of us should go too,” Yugi said, drinking down the last shot on the table so it wouldn't go to waste.

“Glad you decided to actually drink with us this time,” Tristan said. “It's nice to have someone who can keep up with me.”

Seto snorted and tossed a generous tip onto the table.

“Catch ya guys later,” Joey said, flashing them a peace sign as Seto started toward the door, pulling Joey with him.

“Have a good night guys,” Téa called after them.

Joey sent them a last wave before following Seto out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank _god_ NaNoWriMo is over! I've been taking a break from writing up until today, since I needed a break, but now I'm getting back in the saddle. Hoping to get a holiday story done soon that has nothing to do with this story, so this probably won't update again until after the first of the year. Just a fair warning. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! You guys are all freaking awesome! I hope you all had great holidays, and I hope this chapter feels worth the wait!

The night air was chilly as it ruffled Joey's hair, carrying the scent of car exhaust and the noodle shop a few doors down. They started off in the direction of the Kaiba Mansion. Joey didn't have a jacket, so he leaned against Seto, letting Seto's body heat ward off the night's chill.

“I didn't mean to embarrass you back there,” Seto said.

“Ya didn't.”

Seto turned his head, his expressive eyes calling out the lie.

“Okay, yeah. But it ain't you. I'm jus’ still gettin’ used ta this whole... _ us _ thing. I've gotten used to it when we're alone. ‘S jus’ still a li'l odd, hearin’ ya flirt and be nice ta me in front of other people. But I don't mind ya bein’ flirty,” Joey added quickly. “Ta be honest, I actually like forward people.”

Making a mental note of that, Seto asked, “And what is this ‘us thing’ to you?”

Joey glanced at Seto's profile. Seto had a neutral expression in place, and Joey couldn't read past it.

“Uh, not really sure ta be honest. Haven't really slapped a label on it. I'm kinda jus’ rollin’ with it.”

Seto's fingers stroked Joey's, sending tingles up Seto’s arm. Joey rubbed his thumb over the back of Seto's hand, and Seto laced their fingers together.

“Rolling with it,” Seto repeated. “I can work with that.”

They walked in silence for several blocks. When they reached Seto's mansion, Seto unhooked their hands and pushed Joey suddenly up against the perimeter wall. He kissed Joey deeply, running his hands over Joey's body. Joey slipped a hand into Seto's wind-swept hair and sucked on his bottom lip. Joey moaned as Seto's tongue stroked his, and Joey rolled his hips, grabbing Seto's belt loop to pull him close as they started a slow grind.

“You've been driving me crazy all night, Mutt,” Seto said between kisses .

“Oh, yea?” Joey giggled and kissed along Seto's jaw. “Couldn't tell.”

Seto slipped his hands under Joey's flannel shirt. Joey shivered as chilly fingers caressed his sides.

Breaking the kiss, Joey pulled Seto closer and licked up his neck. Seto leaned into the contact, one hand working it's way down the back of Joey's jeans.

“You look fuckin’ hot when ya smile, by the way,” Joey said, nibbling on Seto's earlobe. “You should do it more often.”

Seto groaned as Joey shifted against the wall, the angle increasing the friction on his erection. “That so?”

“Mmmph…”

Joey's reply was muffled as Seto pulled him back into a deep kiss.

Seto stepped back a few minutes later, panting. Joey traced his hands up Seto’s body.

“I don't know ‘bout you, but I'm feelin’ pretty warmed up now.”

Seto brushed the hair from Joey's face, only to have the wind blow it right back again. “Mmm. Too warm. Let's head inside and remove a few of these excess layers.”

Joey laughed, following Seto around the corner. They paused briefly at the security gate. Seto nodded to the guard in greeting and he let them in, the gates opening with the clanking of motorized chains.

They walked hand-in-hand up the long driveway. When they reached the door, Seto held it open and Joey grinned.

“So chivalrous.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer I slammed it in your face?”

“Depends. Are ya referrin’ ta the door, or somethin’ else?”

Seto's eyes blazed cobalt. “Get upstairs, Mutt.”

Seto had hardly closed the front door before Joey grabbed his hand and was dragging him up the steps. Once in his room, Seto made sure to lock the door--just in case--and turn on the dimmed light before backing Joey against the wall and continuing their earlier make-out session.

Joey tugged at the denim clinging to Seto's back. Taking the hint, Seto tried to shrug out of the jacket, making an irritated grunt when it bunched around his biceps.

“Think ya need a new jacket,” Joey said, helping him remove it. “This one's a bit small.”

“It's Mokuba's. He let me borrow it.”

Working together, they managed to get the tight denim off. It hit the floor, and Seto started undoing Joey's shirt.

“I like your stupid shirt,” Seto said, fumbling with the top buttons in his haste to remove it.

Joey laughed and tilted his head to give Seto better access to his neck. “Uh, thanks?”

Seto sighed when the fabric parted. He ran his hands under the open shirt, reveling in the contrast between soft, warm flannel and Joey's dewy skin. He trailed his lips over Joey's collarbone to his shoulder, inhaling the mixed scent of sweat and body spray.

Joey slipped his hands into the back pockets of Seto's jeans. He groped as he pulled Seto closer, groaning when Seto pressed their pelvises together.

“ _ Damn _ , ya got a firm ass.”

Seto chuckled as he kissed along Joey's jawline . “That's not the only part of me that's firm.”

“Yea, I can feel that, too.”

“How about this?” Seto licked up Joey's neck, ending with a soft suck behind Joey's ear. Joey's breath hitched. “Did you feel that?”

Joey pulled back, his eyes gleaming in the low light. “Stop playin’ around an’ get on the bed.”

“You're getting awfully bossy,” Seto observed, but he backed up and climbed onto the bed, removing his shirt as he went.

Joey tossed his flannel to join Seto's clothes on the floor before joining him. Crawling up Seto's body, Joey paused to straddle his lower legs. 

“What are you doing?”

Joey grinned at him through a mess of blonde bangs as his hands teased Seto's thighs through the rips in his designer jeans.

“I kept sneakin’ glances at yer legs all night,” Joey confessed, slipping his fingers through a frayed hole to stroke the skin beneath. “Ya look real good in these.”

Seto cleared his throat as the compliment warmed him. “Keep that up and your going to rip them.”

Joey laughed. “They're already ripped; I'm jus’ makin’ 'em more authentic,” he said, but he removed his fingers and draped himself across Seto's lean body. Resting on Seto’s chest, he toyed with Seto’s bangs.

“So. I believe ya said somethin’ ‘bout toys before? I’m curious ta know what ya got.”

Smirking, Seto sat up and shifted Joey from his lap. Leaning to open the drawer of the nightstand to his right, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and a black silicone prostate massager, laughing at the revolted confusion on Joey’s face.

“What the fuck  _ is _ that? It looks like a torture device.”

“It’s designed to stimulate the prostate and the perineum—the area between your balls and your anus,” Seto explained as Joey only looked more confused.

Taking the toy from Seto, Joey turned it over in his hands. “I don’t see a power button.”

“It doesn’t vibrate—although I have a massager that does. When I want to take my time and really build up to it, I use this one.”

“Okay. How’s this thing work exactly?”

Seto leaned forward to purr in Joey’s ear, “Would you like a demonstration?”

Jolting back, Joey stammered, “U-uh, no thanks! I’m good.”

Seto grinned and took back the massager. “Let me rephrase: would you like to see how I use it?”

Joey swallowed, his cheeks heating. “Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Stripping off the last of his clothing, Seto settled himself on the bed, legs spread and knees bent. Joey stripped down to his boxers and sat at Seto's feet. He watched as Seto grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

Seto was already hard from their foreplay as he reached down to tease a finger around his entrance. He smirked at the nervous tension coming off of Joey as he watched Seto prep himself.

“Ain’t that uncomfortable?”

Seto shrugged, adding a second digit. “It was when I first started doing it, but it gets easier—and believe me, it's worth the initial discomfort.”

Joey looked unconvinced. “Yea, okay.”

Seto snorted, then caught his breath as he inserted a third finger. Letting his eyes drift shut, he prodded until he found his prostate, a deep groan escaping as his mouth dropped open. He worked himself up for a minute, just enjoying the moment, before he removed his fingers and added lube to the massager.

Lining the toy up, Seto tried to catch Joey's eyes, only to find him staring intently at the toy. He watched Joey's expression melt from concern to curiosity as he eased the thick, curved shaft inside.

Seto felt his cock leak as the toy filled him, pressing against his already sensitized gland. Using his free hand, still slick with lube, he gave a few languid strokes along his length as he adjusted to the massager. Then he began to squeeze around it, slow and rhythmic, and his eyes slipped shut again as the sensation slowly built.

“So...what’s it doin’, exactly?”

Seto opened his eyes and saw Joey giving the massager a confused look.

Licking his lips, Seto explained, “It’s not  _ doing _ anything, specifically. It’s not like a vibrator—it works more like a dildo, except instead of thrusting it in and out, you simply contract around it.”

Seto swallowed as he continued to do just that, the waves of tension spreading through his body and making his cock leak more. He spread the fluid with his fingers, using it like extra lube as he stroked himself.

“And that feels good?”

Seto nodded. “It’s more of a slow-build though. Perhaps I should use the other one instead. This probably isn’t that entertaining to watch.”

Joey grinned. “Is that what yer tryin’ ta do? Entertain me? And here I thought ya were tryin’ ta get off.”

“I would ultimately like to do both.”

Smoothing his hands up Seto’s calves and along his thighs, Joey leaned in to plant a kiss to Seto’s knee.

“Hows about we jus’ focus on you? Seein’ you enjoyin’ yerself is entertainin’ for me.”

Joey continued running his hands over Seto's legs. He toyed behind his knees, kissed along the inside of his thighs. Seto squirmed as Joey licked and sucked at the juncture of his hip, moaning as the involuntary movement caused the toy to rub more firmly against his prostate.

Seto let his head drop back as he focused on his own pleasure.

“Ya likin’ that?”

“Yes,” came the breathy reply.

Joey licked further down. He mouthed Seto’s sack, rolling Seto’s balls over his tongue.

Seto made a strangled noise as pleasure spiked. Desperate for more, he quickened his hand and squeezed more rapidly around the massager.

Then Joey began to hum, and Seto’s eyes rolled back.

“Oh  _ god _ , Joey…” Seto’s hand flew over his shaft, his head tilting back as he moaned and panted at the ceiling.

Joey pulled back and wiped his lips. “Ya want me ta finish ya?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

Seto released his cock, using that hand instead to fist the duvet as Joey took over pumping him. Then Joey leaned down and took the dripping tip into his mouth before inching slowly down.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ! Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck…” Seto's other hand tangled in Joey's hair. “Mutt, please!  _ Oh god, Joey _ . A-ma-zing…”

Spurred on, Joey sucked harder. Seto thrust into his mouth on a choked scream. The dual sensation of Joey wrapped around him and the toy pressing deep inside him brought him over the edge, and he tensed as he spilled down Joey's throat.

Seto gradually came back to himself as his breathing settled. He felt Joey crawl up to lay over him again, careful to avoid the massager still between Seto’s legs. Opening eyes he didn't remember closing, he stared into Joey's flushed face.

“Damn, Seto. That was sexy as hell.”

Seto flushed, pleased and oddly self-conscious.

“I take it that means you were entertained?”

Joey chuckled and smoothed Seto’s bangs over his eyes. “Yea.”

“I’ve used this massager many times, but it definitely felt way better in conjunction with a blow job.”

“Everythin’s better with blow jobs.”

“Mm.” He gave Joey a light smack on the ass. “Move a sec, Mutt.”

Joey slid to one side, and Seto carefully removed the toy, setting it on a tissue on the nearest nightstand to clean later.

Licking his lips, Seto turned on his side to face Joey. He slid his hand along Joey's side to his hip. Stroking with his thumb, he felt Joey's erection through his boxers. Joey leaned into the touch.

“Did that turn you on?”

Joey nodded, eyes lidded. “You were gettin’ pretty vocal. It was hot.”

Seto leaned down and sucked on Joey’s bottom lip. “So are you.”

Joey’s heart pounded. “Does it really feel that good? Havin’ that thing inside ya like that?”

“Yes. Have you never simulated your prostate before?”

“I mean, I kinda tried ta mess around back there once, but it didn't really feel all that great, so I never tried again.”

“Not surprising since you said you've never used lube before.” Seto tilted his head, considering. “We're you already aroused at the time?”

Joey laughed nervously. “Umm...I don't remember. It was a while ago.”

“That can make a difference, too.”

Seto trailed his fingers along Joey’s side, arm, and back before resting his hand on Joey's hip. “May I try something?”

Joey tensed up. “Uhh…”

“I just want to touch you. I promise I won't penetrate you unless you want me to. You have my word.”

Joey swallowed. “Okay.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “You sure? I'm not trying to pressure you.”

“I'll tell ya if I get uncomfortable.”

Seto nodded and tugged at Joey’s underwear. “Take these off and lay back with your legs spread.”

Taking a calming breath, Joey did. He watched intently as Seto settled between his knees. Rather than spreading his ass like Joey expected, Seto reached down and began rubbing slowly back and forth behind Joey's sack.

At first, Joey felt nothing but tense and awkward. After a few minutes, however, an uncomfortable, familiar pressure started to build and Joey squirmed back.

“Uh, m-maybe ya shouldn't do that,” Joey muttered, his face bright red.

A concerned creased formed between Seto's eyebrows. “Did I hurt you?”

Joey laughed nervously, not meeting Seto's eyes as he mumbled, “Naw, but it sorta made me feel like I gotta wizz.”

Smirking, Seto chuckled as he stroked along Joey's hips. “That just means that it's working. I'll stop if that's what you want, but if you let me continue, I promise it will be worth the initial strangeness.”

Joey bit his lip and considered. After a moment he settled back down. “Okay, but ya ain't allowed ta get mad if I make a mess on yer bed.”

“Oh, you're going to make a mess alright. Actually, here.”

Seto left the bed and disappeared into the connected bathroom. He returned a moment later with a towel.

“Lift your hips.”

Joey did, and Seto placed the towel under him.

“There. Ready?”

“S'pose so.”

Seto continued to stimulate Joey and, after a few minutes, Joey moaned. White fluid began leaking out of his erection, and Seto felt a flash of satisfaction.

“Touch yourself, but don't come,” Seto instructed.

“What's the point if ya won't let me finish?” Joey asked as he began stroking himself.

“Just trust me. Let me know if you feel the urge to urinate again.”

Joey huffed out a breathy laugh. “Ya really need ta work on yer sexy talk, ‘cause this ain't really doin’ it for me.”

“That feeling just means we're doing it right.”

“Please tell me ya ain't got like, a piss fetish or somethin’--”

“Joey…”

“‘Cause I gotta tell ya, I ain't inta that--”

“Joey, will you quit yammering and trust me?”

Joey huffed but stopped talking, focusing instead on the feel of his own hand around his cock. He sped up, bringing himself closer to peak before Seto pulled his hand away and he groaned in frustration.

“Patience, Mutt.”

Finding the right spot was a bit easier now that Joey was more worked up. Seto increased the pressure as he massaged, and more fluid leaked from Joey's tip onto the towel.

Joey gripped the bed and moaned. His teeth worked over his lip. “S-Seto, I really feel like I'm gonna--”

“You won't. Trust me.”

Joey's breath huffed out in quick pants.

“I think…somethin's…” Joey cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath.

Seto felt Joey's muscles spasm under his fingers, as Joey let out a long, low moan.

“Feel good?” Seto continued the massage, lightening his touch and switching to a circular motion.

Joey nodded. Licking his lips, he looked back at Seto. “That didn't feel like it usually does.”

“It's a different type of orgasm.” Seto smirked as he used his other hand to fondle Joey’s still erect cock. “Would you like another?”

“Can you do that?”

Seto chuckled and rubbed his lips over the tip of Joey’s erection. “I’m Seto Kaiba. I can do anything.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “ _ God _ , yer full of yerself.”

“You referring to me as ‘God’ isn’t likely to help with that.”

Seto licked along Joey’s length, effectively cutting off any reply Joey might have made as he sucked in a sharp breath. Seto repeatedly traced the head of Joey’s dick with the tip of his tongue. Joey’s fingers dug into the bedspread.

“Do what ya were doin’ before,” Joey said. “W-with yer fingers.”

“Like this?”

Seto switched from massaging slow circles back to the come hither motion he’d used before and Joey made quiet, pleased sounds in his throat. That was a nice start, but Seto knew Joey could be much louder than that. Sliding Joey’s cock into his mouth, he sucked as he continued the massage and Joey tossed his head back, cursing.

“Yes! Fucking  _ yes _ ! Oh, shit…”

Seto toyed with Joey, sucking harder then backing off the lap along the underside, all the while maintaining a steady motion against Joey’s prostate. After his third time pulling away, Joey growled and tangled his fingers in Seto’s hair.

“Stop stoppin’! Yer bein’ a tease.”

“I can’t help it,” Seto said, resisting the pull on his hair and kissing just above where Joey was leading him. “You make the most erotic sounds when your frustrated and needy.”

“Please, Seto,” Joey begged, combing his finger through Seto’s hair. “Please. I really wanna come again.”

Seto swallowed as he looked up at Joey. Gaze trained on Joey’s face, he took Joey into his mouth once more and redoubled his efforts. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as Joey moaned his name. Joey’s panting grew louder the longer Seto sucked. The grip in his hair tightened and loosened with the ebb and flow of Joey’s pleasure. 

“Yes...yes...yes, baby. Please...don’t stop. Don’t. Fucking. Stop!”

Seto increased the pressure of his fingers a little as he felt Joey growing close, and Joey’s panting bordered on hyperventilating as he peaked. His eyes rolled back as his second orgasm hit him. His toes curled as he shook, and he could hardly hear his own voice calling out over the blood beating in his ears.

Joey sank back against the pillows with a satisfied moan. He felt Seto crawl up to lay beside him.

“Fuck man,” Joey croaked. “That was awesome.” He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry.

“Want some water?” Seto asked.

Joey nodded and Seto got up to fill the water glass he kept by his bathroom sink. He took a long drink himself to rinse his mouth, topped it off, then padded back to the bed. Joey sat up and traded Seto a grateful smile for the glass.

“Thanks.”

He drank half the glass in a go before coming up for air. Kaiba watched, settling on the bed beside him.

“So. You seemed to enjoy that.”

Joey tossed his bangs and grinned down at the glass, swirling the water. “It was weird, but better than I thought it would be.”

“High praise.”

“Eh. It’s just new territory. I never, uh, did anything like this with Mai.”

“Mm.” Seto traced aimless patterns on Joey’s thigh. “It's all kind of new to me--being intimate with someone else is much different than experimenting by myself.”

Joey looked up, and was caught in Seto’s striking eyes. “Yeah. I suppose in a way it’s new fer me, too. Other than ya both bein’ sassy, you and Mai couldn’t be more different.”

Seto snorted. “Sassy? Not sure I’ve heard myself described that way before.”

Joey set the glass on the bedside table and turned back to cradle Seto’s head between his hands.

“Yeah? How ‘bout sexy’?”

Seto's lips slipped into a smile. “Not to my knowledge.”

Joey leaned in and sucked on Seto’s bottom lip, angling Seto’s head to control the kiss. “How ‘bout beautiful?”

Seto moaned, eyes slipping closed as Joey kissed him. The fingers on Joey’s thigh moved to caress his hip, then trailed up Joey’s spine. Joey sucked in a breath and curled into the touch.

“Here are some words...that come to mind...when I think of you,” Seto whispered, taking Joey’s chin in hand to plant kisses along his jaw as he spoke. “Confusing. Intriguing. Arousing. Addicting.”

Joey's hand buried in Seto's hair, pulling him down with him as Joey fell back against the mattress. They kissed for several minutes until Joey broke them off with a yawn.

Seto chuckled and brushed the bangs back from Joey's face.

“Tired?”

Joey gave him a lazy smile. “Ya wore me out.”

“Mm.”

Seto leaned down to steal another quick kiss before getting up to turn off the light. Crawling back onto the bed, he joined Joey under the covers. Joey smiled as Seto pressed close and wrapped an arm around his waist. He could feel Seto's breath in his hair.

“Night, Seto,” Joey murmured.

“Night,” he grunted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anyone can have a short refractory period, but gay duelists get massive bonuses."
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday, Joey!
> 
> Normally I don't update this fast, but since I couldn't really get a one-shot written for Joey's birthday, I figured an early update would suffice. Hope you guys are cool with one more chapter of smut--this time with domestic fluff mixed in!

The ache in Seto's bladder woke him the next morning. Snuggling against Joey, he debated whether to get up and take care of the problem or stay where he was. He was leaning toward the latter--he was comfortable, and moving sounded like more trouble than it was worth--but his bladder gave a pang as he shifted, and he gave in.

Joey squirmed as Seto pulled away and sat up.

“Wha?” Joey asked, groggy. He looked over his shoulder to watch Seto drag himself from the bed. “Ya gettin’ up already?”

“Nature calls.”

Seto padded across the carpet to his adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. Washing his hands, he crawled back under the blankets and pulled Joey close again. Joey sighed and settled against him.

“Thought maybe ya were gettin’ up ta go ta work or somethin’,” Joey murmured.

“I work from home on Saturdays.”

Joey grunted.

They drifted back to sleep, and the next time Seto woke, the clock read quarter past eleven. Seto couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in that late.

He knew he should get up, that he was wasting time lying here when he should have been in his office by now, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he nuzzled Joey's shoulder.

_ Fuck it _ , he thought.  _ I deserve a late morning _ .

Joey groaned and Seto felt him stretch. Joey rubbed his hand along the arm Seto had draped over his middle.

“Mornin’,” he greeted, twisting to give Seto a sleepy smile over his shoulder.

Seto grinned back. “Morning.”

“Ya sleep good?” Joey asked around a yawn.

Seto sank into his pillow with a grunt. “Decent. You snore.”

Joey chuckled. “Yea, sorry ‘bout that. Hope it didn't bother ya too much.”

Joey's voice was deeper just after waking, a touch raspy—sexy. The sound sent a thrill through Seto's stomach, and he decided waking up next to Joey was worth putting up with a little snoring.

“No. I’m a sound sleeper once I'm able to get to sleep.”

“Good.”

Seto traced a finger along Joey's arm. “How did you sleep?”

“You kiddin’? After drinkin’ and everything we did last night, I slept like a log. And this is the most comfortable fuckin’ bed I've ever been in. What are these pillows made of, clouds?”

Seto settled deeper into his own pillow and hugged Joey to him like a teddy bear. “That would make for a very wet pillow.”

“Unicorn hair then,” Joey decided, and Seto laughed.

“Yes, I special order it through my leprechaun contacts in Narnia.”

They laid there in comfortable silence for a bit before Joey spoke again.

“So...we plannin’ on gettin’ up sometime taday, or are we just gonna lay here? 'Cause I'm fine with that, so long as we get some food at some point.”

“Mmm...staying in bed has never been more tempting,” Seto said, kissing along the top of Joey’s shoulders. His fingers trailed light patterns along Joey's stomach. Joey's breath stuttered and he squirmed under the attention.

“Ya know, ma mornin’ wood's bad enough without yer help.”

Growing bolder, Seto kissed the back of Joey's neck, the hand shifting up to caress Joey's chest.

“If I help you with yours, perhaps you could return the favor,” Seto purred, pressing his own erection against Joey's bare ass.

Joey groaned. He shifted onto his back to look directly at Seto, and that unstoppable grin broke out on his face.

“Ya didn't get enough last night?”

Seto shifted his weight onto his forearm in order to lean over Joey, his fingers teasing out tangles as they stroked through Joey's wild mass of blonde hair. He had a terrible case of bed head, and Seto couldn't hold back a grin himself as he tried and failed to make it behave.

“I'm starting to think there's no such thing as ‘enough’ where you're concerned.”

Joey lifted his head as if to kiss Seto, then stopped, frowning.

Seto's brow furrowed. “Something wrong?”

“I got mornin’ breath ta go with the mornin’ wood,” Joey answered, lowering his head back down.

Seto chuckled and followed him down so their faces were inches apart. “So do I. I think I can ignore it for the moment if you can.”

Joey's smile returned as he closed the gap, and Seto sighed into the kiss. It started as a soft brushing of lips, but quickly became hungrier as their hands roved over each other’s bodies.

“Shower with me?” Seto rasped when they broke the kiss.

“I dunno…” Joey said, hands smoothing along Seto's back, “taking showers tagether is usually better in theory than reality—the spray ain't big enough fer two, so one person is usually left shivering in the back 'al the shower while the other washes.”

“I take it you speak from experience?”

Joey smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I promise you, my shower can fit two at once. Besides, it would be unconscionable to waste water on two showers.”

Joey snorted and gave Seto a light smack on the ass. “C'mon, Moneybags. The shower ain't gonna come ta us.”

They both rolled out of the bed and Joey followed Se into the bathroom. Joey whistled when Seto flicked the lights to life.

The bathroom was half the size of Seto's bedroom, which meant it could fit Joey's little bath in his apartment in it three times over. Every inch of the place screamed luxury from the cream and white marble of the walls and floor to the chrome fixtures. The counters and shower were likewise marble, black, with the latter sporting an unadorned glass front that was so clean that at first glance it appeared to not be there at all. Even the toilet was black to match the theme, although in more common porcelain rather than marble.

A plush rug in midnight blue was laid out before the shower, matching the towels that hung on the wall by the shower and sink. The rug was clearly only there to catch water since the floor wasn't the slightest bit chilly on Joey's bare toes. He suspected it was being warmed from beneath. The overaleffect was overindulgent and showy while still managing to be simplistic, and it fit Seto perfectly.

“Man, this is swanky,” Joey said, staring around at the bathroom in general and the shower in particular. “And you weren't kiddin' about that shower—we could probably fit six people in there!”

“I'd rather we didn't,” Seto drawled.

Walking over to the shower, he opened the door and turned on the water to adjust the temperature. Once he was satisfied, he sent Joey a wolfish smile over his shoulder.

“Joining, Mutt?”

Joey licked his lips and nodded. “Uh, yea. Just let me take care 'a some business first,” he said, nodding at the toilet.

Seto rolled his eyes and hopped in the shower. He kept his back to Joey to grant him a measure of privacy, the transparent door lending none. Lifting his face toward the spray raining down directly from the ceiling, Seto let the hot water coax a bit of the ever-present tension from his shoulders.

Hearing the toilet flush, Seto turned as Joey paused beside the shower door, marching in place on the bath mat.

“What are you doing?”

Joey looked up with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. It's just super cushy.”

Seto moved to make room for Joey—as if there wasn't room to spare—as Joey stepped in and closed the door behind him with a slight rattle of glass.

“Man! And I thought that shower in the little guest bathroom I used last time was nice. But this one blows that one outta the water!”

Joey giggled at his own pun. Seto shook his head as he reached for the shampoo.

“Come closer,” Seto instructed.

Joey stepped fully into the spray, working the water through his hair. Seto stared as the stands darkened to the color of ancient gold coins. Joey reached to take the bottle from him, but Seto shook his head. Snapping the cap open with his thumb, he poured a medallion-sized amount into his palm and set the bottle back on the inset shelf.

Seto crooked his finger and Joey smirked, closing the foot of space between them. The scent of argan oil and coconut mixed with the surrounding steam as Seto began working the shampoo through Joey's hair. Joey sighed and leaned into the touch. His hands drifted up to caress Seto’s upper arms and steady himself as he closed his eyes. A groan escaped him as a hint of nails awakened the sensitive skin at the base of his skull. He hadn’t realized he’d leaned his whole body against Seto until he felt his cock brush against Seto’s thigh, Seto’s own erection slipping against his slick stomach.

“Rinse,” Seto ordered, his voice gravelly.

Stepping back, Joey rinsed, and Seto watched hungrily as the suds cascaded down his body, running along muscles honed through manual labor rather than a strategic workout regimen. The sight had Seto’s pulse beating fast, and the urge to slam Joey against the wall and touch him all over overwhelmed him.

Joey let out a startled yelp as his back hit the wall. The stone there wasn’t heated like the floor had been, and the contrast between the cool marble behind him and the yielding heat of Seto’s hard body made his head spin. He groaned and clutched at Seto’s shoulders as their bodies slipped together.

Seto’s hands worked over Joey's body, fingers dragging up his sides, over his pecs, down his back, before finally settling on his ass. He teased one digit along the crack while his other hand kneaded one supple cheek.

Joey moaned and shifted against Seto, kissing and licking along his collarbone and throat.

“Do you mind if I try something?” Seto asked.

Joey pulled back to meet his eyes. “What'd ya have in mind?”

“Have you ever had a rim job?”

Joey's face heated. “Uh, no?”

“Do you know what they are?”

Joey nodded. “Saw it in a porno once,” Joey muttered, “but I ain't ever tried it.”

Seto licked his lips. “Would you like to?”

“I guess. Won't it feel weird, though?”

“I wouldn't know,” Seto said dryly. “It's not exactly something I could test on my own.”

Joey gave a nervous laugh. “Yea, I s’pose not.”

“We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable--”

“No, we can try it. If it bothers me, I'll let ya know.”

Seto’s piercing gaze searched Joey's, and after a moment, he nodded. He turned and pulled the shower gel from the shelf, pouring a small amount onto his fingers before replacing the bottle.

Joey's face caught fire as Seto reached behind him and began washing his ass, the act somehow seeming more intimate than anything else they'd done so far. He felt Seto’s fingers work the cool gel between his cheeks, and he gasped when they brushed over his anus.

“Good?” Seto asked.

“Yea,” Joey breathed, spreading his legs a bit more to give Seto better access.

Seto continued to tease as he washed, until he was certain all of the studs had been rinsed away.

“Turn around.”

Joey spun to face the wall, bracing his weight on his forearms. Seto kissed a path down Joey's spine until he was kneeling behind him. Spreading Joey's ass, Seto leaned in and gave a testing lick.

Joey gasped as pleasure spiked along his dick at the contact. He moaned as Seto continued to experiment, teasing with the tip of his tongue and swirling it around the sensitive area.

“God, that’s good,” Joey breathed, cheek pressed against the shower wall.

Seto adjusted his knees and spread Joey as wide as he comfortably could. Joey's moans echoed around the room as Seto found a method that he seemed to really enjoy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” Joey chanted, his breath condensing on the wall as he panted.

It wasn’t long before the pressure in his groin grew desperate, every flick of Seto's tongue sending jolts through his shaft. Taking himself in hand, Joey bit his lip as he stroked himself. Joey groaned as the dual sensation had him rocketing over the edge in a matter of seconds.

“ _ Ah! God! _ ”

Joey’s legs felt like jelly beneath him as he came. Joey sank lower, and Seto supported him against the wall as he rode out his orgasm. Getting to his feet, Seto helped Joey shift to the bench cut into the shower’s opposite wall.

“Damn. That was...different.” Joey laughed, feeling self-conscious.

“Good different?”

“Oh, yeah, it definitely felt good. Jus’ wasn’t like anythin’ else I’ve done before.”

Seto combed his fingers through Joey’s soaked hair. “Care to reciprocate?”

Joey winked and gave him a crooked grin. “Sure. Assume the position.”

Seto rolled his eyes but got up and leaned his arms against the opposite wall while Joey rose to stand behind him. Joey licked his lips, enjoying the way Seto’s muscles flexed as he stood, waiting. The water continued to fall from the ceiling like a light rain, painting Seto’s skin in mesmerizing patterns. Joey traced his hands along Seto’s arms to his shoulders, smearing the droplets collecting there and massaging the muscles beneath.

Seto tipped his head back, eyes closed in pleasure as Joey worked tension from his shoulders before continuing down his back in slow circles.

“Ya look like one ‘a them marble statues ya see in art museums,” Joey said as his fingers trailed lower, squeezing Seto’s ass. “With a rockin’ ass ta match.”

Seto rested his forehead against the wall and widened his stance. “Feel free to touch as much as you want. This exhibit is hands-on.”

Joey snickered, grabbing the bottle of shower gel. “That a hint ta get on with it?” he asked, giving Seto's ass a thorough cleaning.

Seto's breath stilted as Joey's fingers slide between his cheeks. “More an invitation to touch me wherever you want.”

Joey licked water from the back of Seto's neck, tracing his tongue down Seto's spine as he lowered onto his knees.

“Ready?”

Seto nodded, his muscles tense with anticipation.

Spreading Seto's ass, Joey  tentatively flicked his tongue against his anus.  A rewarding thrill spiked his gut when Seto made a choked moan and pressed back against Joey's tongue. Encouraged, he explored the puckered hole, letting intuition guide him as he attempted to copy what Seto had done to him that had felt so good.

Joey's confidence in his actions grew as Seto's cries rose in volume. Joey added more pressure as he worked the tip of his tongue just past the ring of muscle, and Seto made a throaty groan.

“God, Joey…”

Seto's muscles twitched, his body straining to remain upright when his knees wanted to buckle from the pleasure.

“ _ Fuck _ ! More. Please,” Seto panted. “ _ Fuck _ ! I-I need--I want…”

Joey pulled back and peered around and up at Seto’s scrunched eyes and flushed face. “Whaddaya want, Seto?”

Seto licked his lips, taking the moment to calm his breathing. “I need something inside.” Seto opened his eyes and looked down at Joey, and Joey’s pulse stuttered. “I want you inside me.”

The humid air was making breathing difficult. Joey swallowed and stood.  “Come ‘ere.” He turned Seto to face him and backed them toward the bench.

Seto let himself be guided, stopping when Joey planted a hand on his chest.

“Not really sure how all ‘a this works, so ya may need ta help me out here.”

“We’ll start slow.” Reaching over to the shelf of shower products, Seto grabbed a small bottle of silicone lubricant and placed it in Joey’s hand. “Put some of that on your fingers.”

Nodding, Joey pressed down the nozzle and spread a couple of squirts over all of his fingers. He looked up, eyebrows knit in confusion when Seto snorted out a laugh.

“What?”

“Unless you’re planning on fisting me, you really only needed it on a couple of fingers.”

“Well, ya should ‘a been more specific,” Joey snapped, his cheeks heating. “Toldja I ain’t done this before.”

Seto’s expression sobered. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Here.”

Seto took Joey’s coated hand in his and guided it around to his ass. Spreading himself with his free hand, he said, “Start with one finger.”

Seto flinched at the coolness of the lube, but it warmed quickly as Joey teased one digit over his anus. Anticipation clenched Seto’s stomach as the light sensation reawakened the already sensitized nerves there.

“Stick it in,” Seto instructed, his voice gruff as he fought the urge to impale himself on Joey’s fingers.

Joey’s eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated, and Seto had the vague thought that Joey looked cute like that before the familiar feeling of a finger breaching him stole his attention entirely.

Seto’s hips jerked forward automatically as Joey pressed slowly inside. The angle felt different from when he fingered himself, and knowing that it was someone else inside him lent the act a sense of intimacy he’d never felt during solo play.

Seto moaned and leaned against Joey, the hand guiding Joey’s tightening a fraction, encouraging him to go deeper.

“Now what?” Joey asked, breathless.

“Move in and out, like this,” Seto said, assisting the movement. “Good,” he sighed. “Just like that. Alright, now add another one.”

Joey did as Seto instructed and let Seto set the pace. Seto had him adjust his fingers a few times, trying to find a better angle, and Joey tried his best to follow Seto’s instructions. After the fourth time adjusting, Joey felt his fingers brush against a firm bump, and knew he’d found what Seto had been searching for by the desperate groan he made a second later.

Joey watched, mesmerized, as Seto fucked himself with Joey’s fingers. When Joey started to get the hang of things on his own, Seto’s hands moved elsewhere, one groping Joey’s ass and pulling him closer while the other buried into Joey’s hair. Seto tucked his face intol the crook of Joey’s shoulder, his hips pumping to rub his erection against Joey’s slick stomach as Joey’s fingers twisted and prodded deeper.

Seto’s whole body was trembling, and Joey wrapped his free arm around him to hold him steady. Seto whispered something into Joey’s hair that was drowned out by the running shower.

“What was that?”

“More,” Seto grunted, his hips jerking more wildly. “Please.”

“Ya sure? Should I get more lube, or--?”

“No...I’m so close,” Seto panted. “Please, just--”

Seto broke off with a gasp as Joey added a third finger. He worked them in and out of Seto as quickly as he could. Seto’s nails bit into Joey’s ass. He chanted Joey’s name as he chased his orgasm.

“That’s it,” Joey encouraged. He kissed along Seto’s shoulder and neck as the fingers of his other hand teased along Seto’s spine. Seto moaned, riding the edge. “You can do it, babe. Come hard fer me.”

Seto’s grip on Joey’s hair tightened almost painfully as he tensed. Then he was shaking apart, clinging to Joey as he came over Joey’s stomach, the evidence washing down the drain before he had managed to calltch his breath.

Joey lowered them both down to sit on the bench, and Seto rested his head on Joey's shoulder with a content sigh.

“I admit,” Joey said, stroking Seto's thigh, “that was pretty good shower sex.”

Seto chuckled and laid his hand over Joey's. “The only problem is, nw I'm more inclined to crawl back into bed than go downstairs and eat.”

“Aww no ya don't!” Joey wiggled his shoulder to dislodge Seto's head. “Ya worked up my appetite, now yer gonna feed me--eatin’ ass don't count.”

Seto let out a full, deep laugh. “Alright,” he agreed, getting to his feet. “I suppose we've wasted enough water as it is.”

The water never even got cold—not that Joey was surprised. They probably had enough hot water for twenty bathrooms. Hell, for all he knew they  _ had _ twenty bathrooms.

Seto grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. He passed the latter to Joey before lathering the shampoo into his own hair. Mindful of their pruning hands and feet, they washed quickly. Joey stepped out while Seto finished rinsing the conditioner from his hair.

Grabbing a fluffy blue towel off the bar, Joey patted himself down and scrubbed his dripping mop of hair before stepping, regretfully, off the mega-plush bath mat so Seto could get out.

“There’s a comb in the top left drawer, and spare toothbrushes in the bottom one,” Seto said as he toweled off.

Joey retrieved the comb and attacked his hair with it.

“You're going to ruin your hair if you keep that up.”

Joey met Seto's eyes in the mirror, yanking on a particularly stubborn snarl.

“How? I'm jus’ combin’ it.”

“You're supposed to work from the bottom up and gradually tease out the tangles.”

Seto reached around Joey and grabbed his toothbrush from its holder.

“So yer and expert on hair now, too?”

Seto shrugged as he dabbed toothpaste on the brush. “I used to help Mokuba comb his out when he was younger. His hair is much higher maintenance than mine.”

Joey snorted as he detangled the last section of hair and pulled one of Seto's spare toothbrushes from the package--green, so as not to get confused with Seto's blue one.

“Yeah, ‘cause yer  _ totally _ not high maintenance.”

Seto shoulder bumped Joey, hiding a smile as he brushed when Joey nudged him back.

They brushed in silence. Glancing at Seto in the mirror, Joey giggled around his toothbrush.

Seto raised an eyebrow in question.

Spitting into the sink, Joey said, “Was jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout ya lecturin’ me 'bout my hair. Mai used ta get on me ‘bout stuff like that too. She hated the shampoo I use. Ended up tossing it and replacin’ it with a bunch 'a bottles, but I only really used a couple of ‘em.”

Seto spat and rinsed. “What kind of shampoo do you use?”

“The kind that's got the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash all in one—don't give me that look,” he added as Seto's expression turned exasperated. “I save money and space only havin’ ta buy one bottle, and a shower only takes five minutes when ya just use the same stuff everywhere at once.”

“Perhaps, but that shit is terrible for your hair. Don't you know anything about hair care?”

Joey shrugged and swished mouthwash. Seto sighed and fingered a strand of wet hair sticking to Joey’s neck. “Perhaps your hair would behave a little better you treated it right. You should invest in something a little higher grade.”

“Yea, maybe…”

Joey took Seto’s toothbrush when he was finished and placed them in the holder together. Turned and tucking himself against Seto's side, he rested his chin on Seto's shoulder. One hand went to work messing up the hair Seto was now attempting to comb while the other glided up Seto’s chest, pausing to thumb a nipple before reversing direction.

“Or maybe I could start showerin’ here more an’ jus’ use yers.”

Seto swallowed, enjoying that idea. He let Joey toy with him for a moment before shooing him away so he could finish doing his hair.

Joey took a seat on the toilet and watched Seto work a couple of products through his hair with his long fingers.

“So. Ya gonna hole up in an office somewhere an’ work?”

“Yes. But I was thinking I'd cook you breakfast first—or perhaps brunch, given the time.”

Joey's eyebrows shot into his bangs. “ _ You're _ gonna cook me breakfast?” Seto nodded. “Thought ya had a fancy chef ta do all yer cookin’ for ya?”

“They have weekends off.”

With a final toss of his bangs, Seto turned and smirked at Joey.

“Your turn, Mutt.”

Grinning, Joey ran his fingers through his damp mop of hair. “Nah. Think I'm good.”

Seto pulled out a calming serum he used to use on Mokuba's hair and shook the bottle pointedly. “Indulge me.”

“I been indulgin’ ya all mornin’,” Joey said, but he walked back over and let Seto fuss with his hair for a few minutes.

“Alright,” Seto said, rinsing his hands. “Let's see what that does.”

Joey snorted. “Prolly nothin’. My hair does whatever it feels like no matter what I put in it. I stopped tryin’ a long time ago.”

“Mm.” Seto shifted a few more pieces into place. “We'll see.”

“Alright!” Joey pulled Seto back into the bedroom, clicking the light off as he went. “Let's hurry up and get decent, Rich Boy. I'm starvin’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still following this despite my crazy, not-at-all consistent posting! I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> Sorry in advance if the chapter feels choppy for being broken into four sections!
> 
> Credit goes to Lafeae for the VR coma idea. It was inspired by her fic Love Dares Greatly, which is really good!

After they were dressed--Seto in jeans and a navy long sleeve shirt, Joey in his clothes from the previous night--they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Mokuba sat at the island counter eating a bowl of cereal when Seto stepped into the kitchen. Lifting his head up from looking at his phone, Mokuba grinned at him.

“Morning, Seto!”

Joey trailed in a few steps behind, and both Mokuba's smile and tone took on a knowing edge.

“Morning, Joey.”

Joey shot him a sheepish grin. “Mornin’, kiddo.”

“I was wondering why Seto was still in bed when it was nearing noon—guess now I know.”

Joey's cheeks pinkened and Seto cleared his throat in warning.

Nodding at Mokuba’s bowl of artificially colored milk, Seto asked, “Think you've got room for crepes?”

“Psh! There's _always_ room for crepes.”

Seto smiled as he pulled a pan from an upper cupboard. “Good answer.” Addressing Joey, he asked, “How do you like your crepes?”

“Not sure,” Joey said, glancing around the pristine kitchen. “Never tried ‘em.”

“You've never had crepes?!” Mokuba exclaimed.

“Nope. What are they?”

“Basically really thin pancakes,” Seto explained.

“Only _way_ better,” Mokuba added.

“I do like flapjacks,” Joey said, taking a seat across from Mokuba at the small island.

“Then you're going to _love_ these! Seto makes the best crepes.”

Seto smiled as he pulled out eggs, milk, butter, flour, sugar, and vanilla and set to mixing batter.

“What do you want on your crepes, Mokuba?”

“Mmm…strawberries and powdered sugar!”

Nodding, Seto grabbed a container of strawberries from the fridge and began mashing them in a bowl while he waited for the pan to heat.

“What about you, Mutt? What do you want on yours?”

“Strawberry's good. I ain't picky.”

Seto started on the crepes themselves and Mokuba hopped up to pour a cup of coffee. He set it on the counter beside Seto, who gave him a grateful nod before taking a long sip.

Mokuba held up the carafe. “Coffee, Joey?”

“Nah. I'm good.”

“Okay.” Mokuba replaced the pot. “You want something else?”

“Uh, I guess orange juice if ya got it?”

Mokuba rejoined Joey at the island a minute later. He pushed a glass of orange juice in front of Joey and sipped his own glass of milk. Joey asked Mokuba how school was going while Seto cooked, and in what seemed like no time at all, Seto plated the first of the crepes.

“First ones are done,” Seto announced, setting a plate of four crepes onto the table. Freshly mashed strawberries topped them, with a dusting of powdered sugar to finish it off.

“Man, that was fast!” Joey said.

“Crepes are quick and simple,” Seto replied, ladling out the batter for the next one.

“Guess so. Makes sense, seein’ as how there ain't hardly anythin’ to 'em,” Joey added, eyeing the food.

“They're more filling than they look,” Mokuba assured. He pushed the plate toward Joey. “You can have the first ones.”

“Ya sure?”

Mokuba nodded. “I had cereal, remember? And don't worry,” Mokuba said with an ironic smile, “It's not poisoned.”

Joey frowned at Mokuba. “Ha ha,” he muttered.

Picking up the fork set beside the plate, he cut off a bite.

“So?” Seto asked over his shoulder as Joey chewed. “What do you think?”

Swallowing, Joey grimaced. “Terrible.”

“What?” Seto spun around and glanced at the plate. “Let me see that.”

Stealing Joey's fork, Seto tested a bite, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don't know what you're talking about. They taste just how they're supposed to.”

Joey shrugged and took back the fork. “Don't be mad at me. Ain't my fault your cookin' tastes like crepe.”

It took a moment for Seto to catch the pun. He swiped up the nearby dish towel and smacked Joey in the shoulder with it. Joey and Mokuba both laughed, and Seto's lips twisted into a smile despite himself as he turned to keep the next batch from burning.

“So what you been up to, kiddo?”

Mokuba shrugged. “Not much. School, video games--the usual.”

Joey nodded, using the last bite of the crepes to sop up strawberry topping. “Tha's cool,” he replied, mouth full.

“Do you work today, Joey?” Mokuba wondered.

“Nah, but I do got a few errands ta run eventually.”

“Think you could stay after brunch? We have Super Smash Bros.!”

Joey shrugged. “S’pose I could chill fer a little bit.”

Mokuba broke into a huge grin. “Sweet! I'm totally gonna kick your ass!”

“Language,” Seto chided, which Mokuba ignored. Seto sat a second plate of crepes in front of Mokuba.

“Did you even taste those, Mutt?” Seto asked, glancing at Joey's empty plate.

“Mmhm.” Joey nodded and gave Seto a thumbs up, swallowing his last bite. “Five stars.”

Seto raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Would you like more?”

Joey bit his lip, considering. “Only if ya've got any left after yers.”

Seto gave a nod and turned back to the stove while Mokuba started chatting about the video game he'd gotten recently. Joey listened as Mokuba gave him a full review of the game, complaining about the lackluster story and graphics, but raving about the character designs and smooth controls.

Seto joined them a few minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee and his own crepes. He sat a second, smaller helping in front of Joey that he'd made using the last of the batter and strawberries. Joey thanked him and dug into the second batch with the same gusto he'd shown the first. A smile creeped onto Seto's face as he ate his own at a more moderate pace.

“What's yer favorite game, Seto?” Joey asked.

“Hard to say. I don't spend much time gaming, but I suppose I did waste a good amount of time playing Skyrim.”

“I played that at Yug’s. I liked it, but I was super let down by the dragon ridin’ part. What's the point in ridin’ a dragon if ya can't actually control it?”

Seto nodded, swallowing. “I was also disappointed by that. Especially since it was the main draw of the Dragonborn dlc.”

“Guess you'll jus’ have ta make a dragon ridin’ simulation that's better,” Joey said, scraping the last of the strawberry goop up with his fork.

“We could make a VR program for it,” Mokuba suggested. “I'm sure it would be a huge draw at Kaiba Land.”

“Maybe. If it's something you'd like to see happen, you can make a proposal for me to look over.”

Mokuba pouted at that. “Ugh, can't we skip that step? I don't get why we need all of that stupid paperwork anyway.”

Seto chuckled and sipped his coffee.

“Because I can't just throw millions of dollars at a project without showing there's some sort of budget planned out for it and a record of it actually being worked on. That's how embezzlement rumors get started.”

Finishing off his crepes, Seto collected their plates and set them in the sink. He topped off his coffee again.

“Do you want to join us for Smash?” Mokuba asked.

Seto shook his head. “I think I've dawdled enough for one day.”

“Too bad. Fighting both of you at the same time might have almost been a challenge.”

“That's some big talk, kiddo. Hope yer ready ta stand by it.”

“Have fun. I'll see you later,” Seto said. He started to leave, but paused beside Joey. “If you need me, I'll be in my office—top of the stairs, left hallway, last door on the left. Come see me before you leave?”

“Okay.”

Seto hesitated a moment before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Joey's mouth, prompting a whistle from Mokuba that they both ignored.

Joey licked the residual taste of coffee from his lips as Seto disappeared into the foyer.

Mokuba cleared his throat, drawing Joey's attention. “So, ready for me to trounce you in Smash?”

X

“Goddamn it!” Joey cursed as his Charizard went flying off the edge of the screen in a burst of light.

Mokuba chuckled and Joey met his cocky grin—a carbon copy of his older brother’s—with a glower.

“That's it! We're goin’ Shiek verses Chrom! Battlefield stage, no items.”

Mokuba shrugged and set it up. “You can change the mechanics all you want; you're still going to lose.”

The round started and Joey managed to hold his own for a while, but in the end, Mokuba still ended up winning.

Slouching back against the couch with a defeated sigh, Joey tossed his controller beside him.

“Alright, that's about enough fer me I think. My ass can only take so much whoopin’ in one day.”

Mokuba snickered. “I'd rather not know the details of what you and my brother get up to.”

Joey flushed and smacked Mokuba lightly on the arm. “Eh! Don’t be dirty, kid. What would Seto say if he heard ya talkin’ like that?”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Please. Like he’s got any room to talk. He can lecture me all he wants, but half of the stuff he lectures me for I picked up from him.”

Joey chuckled. “Yea, and I’m sure he regrets it.”

Mokuba’s tone shifted, turning serious. “Hey, Joey?”

“Hmm? What’s up, kid?”

Mokuba stared at the controller in his hands. “I'm really glad you and Seto are together. He seems more like the old Seto, before he forgot what fun was. It’s nice to see him loosening up.”

“I can’t take credit fer that,” Joey said, rubbing his neck. “Seto’s changin’ because he wants ta change. It ain’t got nothin’ ta do with me.”

“Maybe, but you’ve helped. I just wanted to thank you for that. Since you started pulling him out of his shell, Seto’s seemed so much happier, less stressed. Hell, he’s started leaving the office before ten! Which is great, because for a while there I was afraid I'd have to babysit him forever!”

Joey laughed “Yea. He's a bit of a workaholic, huh?”

Mokuba snorted. “Understatement of the century! Before you two started dating, he _literally_ did nothing but work and attend Duel Monsters tournaments. I was lucky if I could drag him away from his desk long enough to watch a movie or something, and even then he would be doing something on his phone at the same time.”

Joey frowned. “I thought you two spent time tagether often?”

Mokuba shrugged. “I mean, we do, but like I said, it’s usually while Seto’s also working on something--paperwork, new design concepts, programming, stuff like that.”

“Ya must get pretty lonely.”

“I’ve got my friends from school I hang out with and stuff. It’s Seto I was worried about.” A bright grin lit up Mokuba’s face. “Now I don’t feel like I have to worry as much.”

Joey nodded. “Yea…” Bumping Mokuba's arm, he said, “Hey, set us up another.”

“'Kay.”

They played another round, and Joey managed to pull ahead. He cheered and fist pumped the air when Mokuba's character went flying off screen for the final time.

“Hoo, yea! Finally! 'Bout time I won one.”

Joey turned, frowning when he saw Mokuba staring at the screen without really seeming to see it.

“Hey.”

Joey placed a hand on Mokuba's arm. He felt the kid start a bit as he turned to look at Joey.

“You okay, kiddo?”

Mokuba fiddled around in the character select menu, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today.”

Joey frowned at the sadness in Mokuba's tone.

“Hey, anytime, man!”

“You know, I like my school friends,” Mokuba said, “but honestly, I'm not really close with any of them. Everyone at school knows who my brother is, and I think more of them hang out with me because of that than because they actually like me."

Joey's heart panged. “Aw, I'm sure that ain't the case. Yer a fun guy! And yer easy ta talk to and get along with. I'm sure they like you for you--and they're idiots if they don't.”

A small smile flickered and died on Mokuba's face. “Yeah, you're probably right,” he said, but it didn't sound like he believed it.

Joey's shoulders sagged. Man, he really needed to work on his pep talks.

“Look, I know it can't be easy bein’ Seto Kaiba's little brother. Tall guy like him casts a pretty long shadow, and growin’ up in that shadow, people are prob'ly always comparin’ ya ta him, yeah? That's a lotta pressure.”

Mokuba shrugged. “I don't care what people think.”

“Everyone cares what people think, even if they don't wanna admit it. Maybe you don't care what _everyone_ thinks, but yer always gonna care what the people close ta ya think.”

Mokuba sighed. “I guess that's true. I care what Seto thinks. I don't wanna let him down,” Mokuba mumbled.

“I ain't gonna claim that I know yer brother better'n you do, but I do know you'd have ta try really fuckin’ hard ta disappoint 'im. He jus’ wants ya ta be happy and healthy, same as you do fer him.

Mokuba gave Joey another small smile. “You think?”

“Absolutely. Take it from someone who's an older brother.”

Mokuba looked down and fidgeted with his controller in his lap.

“...Thanks for listening. You know, it's kinda cool, you spending so much time here. It's kinda like having a second older brother--one that doesn't act like my dad half the time.”

Joey's throat closed up hearing that. Before he could think of anything to say in response, Mokuba backtracked.

“Not to say Seto's not a great brother! He's done so much for us, and I love him for it, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't have. Sometimes…”

“What?” Choking on the word, Joey cleared his throat. “You can tell me.”

Mokuba hid behind his curtain of slate hair. “You promise not to say anything to Seto? I don't wanna hurt his feelings.”

“I won't tell him what you told me,” Joey promised.

Mokuba tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like if we'd been adopted by a normal family. Or if we'd left here once things started getting…bad.”

Mokuba glanced up at Joey, seeming unsure how much to say. Joey gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Seto's mentioned a bit about yer adoptive father--and I've seen the scars.”

Mokuba blinked rapidly, lowering his head.

“I'd give up all the money we have to change what happened to Seto. I know he did it for us to have a good future or whatever, but I'd rather be broke and happy and have Seto be whole again.”

Joey's eyes stung and he gave a watery laugh as he rubbed his face.

“God, yer killin’ me, here, kid.”

“I'm sorry,” Mokuba mumbled.

Joey sighed, dropping his hands. “Don't be. Honestly, I'm glad ya feel ya can talk ta me. And I'm here ta listen if ya ever need me. I mean that.”

Mokuba's expression brightened. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

Picking up his controller, Joey matched Mokuba’s smile. “Alright, punk. Whaddya say we go one more round? This one’s fer all the marbles.”

With a cocky look, Mokuba selected Shiek once more. “You’re on!”

X

Seto looked up at a knock to see Joey's grinning face poking in past the door.

“Hey. I'm gonna be headin’ out.”

Seto glanced at the clock to see it was nearing three. He gestured Joey into the room.

Ignoring the empty seat opposite Seto's, Joey walked around the desk to slip his arms around Seto from behind. Resting his chin on Seto's shoulder, he peered at the schematics on the screen Seto had been working on. The technical stuff might as well have been written in Greek for all Joey could decipher it, but the overall shape of one of the diagrams was familiar.

“This a new duel disk?”

Seto's hair brushed against Joey's cheek as Seto nodded.

“It's one of a few projects I'm currently working on.”

“Oh yea? What else ya workin’ on?”

Seto glanced at Joey, but he couldn't see his face with Joey resting on his shoulder. “I thought you were leaving? It'd take a little bit to explain.”

Joey shrugged. “Eh, grocery shoppin’ can wait a few more minutes.”

“Alright.”

Turning back to the screen, Seto clicked out of a few windows and opened others.

“I've been looking for new ways to utilize the Solidvision outside of dueling. I'm still ironing out the designs, but I've come up with a few concepts.”

Seto clicked on one of the other diagrams on the screen, bringing it to the forefront.

“This one here is going to be a surgery simulator. Using a version that amps up the ‘solid’ part of the Solidvision, I'm hoping to create a training program that replicates real-life surgery. Currently, medical schools rely on donated bodies and ‘realistic’ dummies to practice on. I'm hoping the holograms will help alleviate the problem of donation shortages and provide a more authentic, casualty-free surgery training experience.”

Joey's smile softened, and he stroked a hand through Seto's hair as he listened to Seto explain the other designs on his screen.

There was a second project based on the holograms that was meant as a teaching aid in classrooms, but Seto merely skimmed over it, claiming it was little more than a concept at the moment. Pulling up a VR project, he explained a brain-mapping technology Kaiba Corp. had designed for it and how it would be aimed at helping coma patients and people with brain damage to recover. Lastly, Seto pulled up the image of the duel disk again, listing features like tempered glass, fiber optic wiring and lights, modified solar panels, and--most interesting to Joey--a connection to Kaiba Corp.'s card database and a directory of all registered duelists.

“I would also like to include a ‘ready to duel’ mode that can be toggled on and off. When activated, this mode will use the GPS tracker in the duel disks to allow all ‘ready to duel’ duelists within an as-of-yet undetermined radius to see each other's locations in real time.”

“Damn,” Joey said when Seto was finished. “Sounds like ya've put a lot 'a thought inta all this.”

“I wouldn't mind a second opinion,” Seto said, glancing over his shoulder.

“I'll get back ta ya on that when I got more time,” Joey promised, pulling back. “Maybe next time I come over you can go over it again in a bit more detail, and I'll let ya know my take on it.”

Seto turned the chair to face him, a smile in place. “Sounds good. So,” he added, the smile melting into a knowing smirk. “Did Mokuba beat you?”

Joey laughed and fluffed his hair, which Seto noticed ruefully was just as untamed as usual despite his earlier efforts to calm it.

“Oh yeah! He handed me my ass. I won a few rounds here and there, but he thrashed me. I blame Shiek—that bastard's OP.”

Seto snorted, a smile in his eyes. “He usually beats me too.”

“Surprised ta hear ya admittin’ it so casually.”

Seto shrugged, fiddling with a Blue-Eyes paper weight on his desk. “I claim the spotlight often enough; he can have that one.”

Joey's smile faltered as he recalled his conversation with Mokuba. Joey almost suggested that Seto head downstairs and spend some quality time with the kid, but he knew Seto would probably question why. He didn't want to break Mokuba's confidence, but he'd sounded so sad...

“Something wrong?”

Joey grinned and ruffled his hair, making it stand up further.

“Nah, it's nothin’. Jus’ thinkin’. I gotta get goin’ an’ get them errands done. I'll catch ya later, yea?”

Seto nodded, then stood and pulled Joey in for a long, soft kiss. When they broke apart, he said, “This was nice. Maybe…you could stay the night again sometime?”

“Sure,” Joey said running his hands along Seto's sides. “Hell, maybe next time I'll cook _you_ breakfast.”

One suede eyebrow arched up. “ _Can_ you cook?”

“Can't make nothin’ fancy like crepes—and honestly, my specialty’s grillin’—but I could probably pull off pleb pancakes an' scrambled eggs or somethin’.”

“I prefer waffles.”

Joey pretended to think on that. “S’pose they could be waffles.”

“With blueberries and chocolate chips.”

Joey's grin widened. “Well, now yer jus’ bein’ picky.”

Seto chuckled. He took Joey's hands in his, rubbing slow circles into the backs with his thumbs. “I just know what I like.”

Joey felt little flutters in his stomach as Seto stared him down. Clearing his throat, he pulled back and rubbed his neck.

“Well, I, uh, really do gotta get goin’, but I'll message ya later, okay?”

Seto nodded. “I'll have a car brought to the front. My driver can take you wherever you need to go.”

“Thanks.” Pausing beside the door, Joey shot Seto a wink over his shoulder. “Don't have too much fun workin’.”

Seto snorted as Joey disappeared. He saat at his desk and sighed at the computer screen, a small pang forming in his chest as he already started to miss Joey's presence.

X

After making a pit stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things—cereal, milk, instant ramen, and a few other quick but simple staples—Joey had Seto's driver drop him off at his apartment. The man offered to help carry the bags, which Joey declined with a smile. He gave the guy a wave before grabbing the two paper bags and heading up the stairs.

Joey noticed a note on the whiteboard when he stopped in front of the door.

_At the game shop._

He chuckled at the crude drawing of Yugi that accompanied the message. Setting down the groceries, he fished his keys from his pocket and fought the door open.

After putting the food away, he checked the time. Quarter after four.

Joey went to his room and flicked on the light. He stripped off his t-shirt and traded it for a fresh one, but judged the jeans to be fine. Reaching up to the top of the closet, Joey felt around the shallow shelf. His hand met cool metal, and he pulled out the beat up Power Rangers lunch box hidden between the exposed beams.

He set the box on his bed and opened it. Staring down at the crumpled money, Joey did a quick count, pocketed some of the cash, and replaced the lunch box.

Joey did the mental checklist of keys, wallet, phone as he headed back out to the living room. He grabbed his green jacket off the back of the couch on his way out the door.

The sun had the sky to itself, not a cloud in sight, and Joey took a moment to soak it up before heading down the street in the direction of the game shop.

A light breeze picked up as he turned down a side alley, and he glanced up when the smell of cigarettes hit his nose.

A man leaned against one of the buildings halfway down the alley. His brown leather jacket hung open over a gray t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. The row of diamond studs outlining the curve of his ear glinted as he stepped into a shaft of sunlight, shifting to face Joey directly.

“Let's see it,” he said, flicking his butt to the ground and grinding it with a heel.

Joey pulled the wad of cash out and handed it to him.

“How much is here?” The guy asked, flipping through the mismatched bills.

“Three-fifty,” Joey replied, and the man snorted.

“This is even less than ya gave us last month. Ito ain't gonna be happy.”

“Tell Ito he can shove it up his ass then. I got bills ta pay.”

There was a flash of silver, and suddenly Joey found himself pinned to the alley wall, a switchblade to his throat.

“You may have been Hirutani’s pet bitch back in the day, but Ito ain't gonna put up with your shit—and neither will the rest of us. All you gotta do is pay up and shut up and we won't have any problems. Think ya can do that?”

Joey leveled a glare at him, but kept his snarky comments to himself. Joey didn't have any respect for Ito or whoever this punk was he'd sent to collect, but he _did_ have a healthy measure of respect for the blade in the guy's hand.

“Yea,” Joey finally answered.

The prick gave him a scathing smile before shoving him hard against the building. He pocketed the knife as he left the alley.

“See you next month.”

Joey straightened his clothes and rubbed his head where it had knocked against the building. The spot was tender, but he knew it hadn't hit hard enough to cause any real damage, just a slight headache.

Sighing, Joey slipped his hands in his now-empty pockets and continued on to Yugi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
